betrayed?
by A Proud Freak
Summary: Edward left bella in new moon. bella is a vegetarian vampire who lives among humans. now what would happen if bella saw Edward with another girl? and what would happen if Edward couldn't see bella, because of some unsual powers? well read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys this is mahi here!!! this is my new story for twilight!!! hope you like it!**

* * *

Human memories fade away in time but, there is one memory that refuses to fade away. One memory that I wish would have fade away. It still hurts when I think about him. his perfect face, his golden eyes, his bronze hair

It's been 51 years since the last time I saw him and I still haven't moved on. I was changed by a vampire named Victoria who wanted to hurt me but when she found out that Edward had left me, she changed me onto a vampire. She said that it would always hurt me when I think about him and she had always wanted that. She had wanted to kill me or torture me, this was the perfect way! But my life wasn't completely bad I had a really close friend who was like a sister to me her name is Niya

Niya is like my sister, she is my best friends. She is very pretty, maybe even prettier then Rosalie. She has black hair and brown skin. She's Indian not as native Indian but, Asian Indian. Her eyes are a dark gray. You might be wondering how come she's a vampire and has gray eyes? Well here's the answer, Niya has this gift she can change a person's look.

*flashback*

When the first time Niya looked in the mirror after she was changed into a vampire, she was shocked. She just stared at herself for 15 minutes, I finally asked her if she was alright. She looked at me then, her eyes were furious. I was afraid she would ask me why had I changed her into a vampire but, she surprised me

"m-my eyes they are n-not gray" she had stammered

"um well yeah" I told her

"b-but how did they change?" she asked me

"yeah well you have human blood in you so they are red right now but they will be like mines after a couple of months" I told her

"but I loved m-my gray eyes" she said dry sobbing and then suddenly her eyes changed to the color gray. My eyes widened, how in the world had she been able to do that?

"y-your eyes they are gray again" I told her

"What?" she asked and looked in the mirror. Sure enough her eyes were a dark gray color

"Oh my gosh" she gasped looking in the mirror

"They are gray" she said happily and squealed. She reminded me of Alice. Suddenly it hit me, what if she could change how a person looks?

"Niya will you do me a favor?" I had asked her

"Um I guess"

"Will you try to imagine yourself as a blond hair green eyed girl?" I asked her

"Why?" she asked me, feeling confused

"Just do it" I told her and she shrugged

I was watching her when suddenly her beautiful black hair turned into blond hair and her gray eyes turned green. I gasped and she looked frightened

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked. Her green eyes were frightened

"Your eyes they are green now and your hair is blond" I told her feeling excited

"What?" she said and looked in the mirror. Suddenly she froze and a scream came out her mouth

"What happened to me? I don't look like myself" she said wide eyed

"You have a gift! You can change you're looks! Om my god try to change your hair from blond to I don't know green" I kept on babbling on

"Wait! What are you talking about?" she asked

"Oh sorry! Well you see some vampires have a gifts, some vampires can see the future, some can read thought" I winced as I told her the last part

"so you mean I can change my looks?" she asked looking really happy

"well yes" I said

"oh my god this is so cool" she said and suddenly an idea occurred to me

"hey, niya try to change my looks" I told her

"do you think I can?" she asked eagerly

"I think you should try" I told her. I watched her as she concentrated suddenly, she smiled a big smile

"It works! It works!" she squealed

I looked in the mirror and saw my brown hair was pink and my eyes were violet

"Hey I don't like pink!" I complained as I laughed

The rest of the day both of us just laughed and giggled. I didn't remember the last time I had laughed so much

*end of flashback*

Niya is like my little sister. She was 15 years when I changed her. She still acts like a kid and I love her

"Bella! Bella come on we are going to be late for school!" Niya voice startled me

"Hey don't sneak up on me like that!" I complained

"Jeez! For crying out loud! You're a vampire you can hear for about 20 miles! And you can't hear me!" she rolled her eyes as she said this

"Sorry I was um, thinking" I told her. She picked up a book that was lying next to me

"You're reading Wuthering heights again! For god's sake Bella you read that stupid book 502 times!" she said

"504 actually" I corrected her

"Oh my god Bella! You are such a nerd! Jeez, that stupid book makes no sense" she said and I rolled my eyes

"Come on we are going to be late on the first day of school" I told her as I went in the garage

"Why do we have to go to school, we went to school for 'bout 15 times" she complained

"Come on Niya, I don't want to be late" I told her

"Fine but can I pick the car?" she asked

"Fine" I huffed. I like to take my silver Honda so that we don't attract too much attention, but Niya liked to take expensive and fast cars

"Hmm… maybe we should take the Honda" I suggested innocently

"No way! I think we should take our Lamborghini Gallardo!" she said

"Niya but-"I started but she cut me off

"Bella come on, you told me I could pick the car" she said scowling

"fine whatever" I told her and handed her the keys. She pressed the unlock button and a fancy red car's headlight flashed

As I sat in the passenger seat I thought about how I still didn't like cars. If it was up to me I would still be driving my red Chevy truck but Niya, liked fast and expensive cars. I still don't get why she likes these fancy cars, I just think they are a waste of money.

I looked in the car mirror and saw that my long brown hair was a strawberry blond, my golden eyes were a deep green and my pale skin was still pale. Niya and I changed our looks every time we go to a new place. Niya had even changed her looks. Instead of gray eyes, her eyes were brown, her dark black hair was strawberry blond and her brown skin was pale. We were trying to look life fraternal twins. Niya's voice interrupted my thoughts

"You know Bella, you never did tell me anything at all about you're human life" she said and I flinched. I had always tried to ignore this subject

"I mean I always did tell you about my human life but, you never did tell me about yours" she said. Her brown eyes boring into mine

"T-theres nothing to tell you" I said hoping she will buy my lie

"Oh puh-leaze! Did I ever tell you, you are a terrible liar?" she said

"There has to be something you could tell me. Like who were your mom and dad, did you have siblings, your friends, and your dating experience" she said. When I didn't say anything she looked at me and whispered

"You know you can trust me" her face was smooth

"You know I trust you! But, it's too painful for me" I said truthfully

"How?" she asked.

"Later. I will tell you later. We should go now" I told her trying to ignore the conversation

"Fine. I won't forget" she said and she meant it.

When we got out of the car. We saw that everyone was looking at us. Some were staring at the car, some at my face and some at niya's

"They are staring at us like they want to eat us" Niya whispered sounding annoyed and I giggled. When we reached the office, I saw there was a girl about 20 years old sitting on the chair and looking bored

"Hello, my name is Bella martin and this is my sister Niya martin, we are new here" in every new school we change our last names. Couple of years ago we made up a last name it was 'chukanira', the lady looked up and smiled at us warmly

"Hello! We have been expecting you, here's your schedule. Would you like a person to show you around the school?" she asked us. I shook my head quickly

"No that's alright we can figure it out" I told her

"Are you sure about that?" she asked us and I smiled at her reassuringly

"Absolutely" I said

"okay then, have a good day" she said

We still had about 15 minutes until the bell rung so we sat down in the cafeteria. Everybody was of course staring at us

"I hate going to a new school, everybody stares at you" she grumbled and I chuckled. When I looked at her there was a scowl on her face

"and I hate changing my looks, after all I am very hot" she mumbled and I laughed

"oh Niya" I said as I giggled. A voice made me look up. Before us were standing about 10 girls. One of them came forward and smirked at us. She was pretty to be fair; she had long blond hair with a tan skin and dark blue eyes with a hint of green

"Ah, so I see we have new students here" she said her voice was full of hatred

"Do you need something from us?" I asked her impatiently. I didn't want Niya to start fighting with this nasty girl. Niya was very defensive and once she started to fight nobody could stop her

"Oh yes I do actually. Stay out my way" she said and walked away with her followers. I looked at Niya and started to laugh, soon she joined in

"stay out my way" she mimicked her and I laughed harder, just then the bell rung and I got up. I only had 2 classes with niya which were math and Spanish

"okay I got to go" I told her looking her in the eye

"behave" I said to her

"don't I always?" she asked and and I rolled my eyes. I kissed her on the cheek and started to walk to my class

* * *

**remember: keep you comments clean and to the point. peace be with you- mahi**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys! here's the next chapter. enjoy!**

* * *

As I took my seat in the back of the class I saw everyone was staring at me and whispering. Of course they didn't know I could hear them.

"Jeez! She's so pretty! I love her strawberry blond hair! She makes me look so ugly!" I heard a girl say, who was sitting in the front of the class with her friends

"I know right! She is very pretty. She's even prettier then Britney" said the other girl

"Yeah, She is much more prettier then Britney" said the first girl with a giggle

"You know I heard tom say that he wants to break up with Britney and date her" said the second girl

"Wish I could look like her" whispered another girl

"Have you seen her sister?" asked another girl

"No why?"

"She is even prettier than her" the girl said with a sniff

"Wish I had their looks" whispered the girl meeting my stare and quickly looking away

I rolled my eyes when they were not looking. All some humans seem to care about how other people look. The chair next to me squealed and I looked up to see a tall skinny girl with big blue eyes staring at me

"Um- hi" she said awkwardly

"Hello" I told her smiling

"I'm Stacey flordes" she said

"I'm Bella martin" I told her

"Um it's nice to meet you" she said

"Same here" I told her smiling once again. Just then the teacher told everyone to be quite and listen.

"I want you to take notes from your textbook. I need at least 2 full pages of notes and you will be turning it in at the end of the class" the class groaned as the teacher said this

"Oh and we have a new student here, would you mind coming up and telling the class something about yourself" the teacher asked me

Even though I was a vampire, I was still hated being the center of attention. Sure, nobody would actually care what I said it still made me nervous. As I walked towards the teacher's desk I saw the same girl Niya and I had seen in the cafeteria today, glaring at me.

"Hello, my name is Bella martin. My sister and I just moved from Alaska 2 days ago" that was all I said

"Very well Ms. Martin, go back to your seat" the teacher instructed me

As I took my seat I saw every boy in the class was staring at me, like they wanted to kiss me or touch me. There was only one guy I wanted to touch me, but he didn't want me. A tearless sob threatened to escape my mouth. I pressed my lips together to keep from crying.

As I took my seat, I tried to forget about the painful memories. I tried to lock them up in a small drawer and throw the key in the sea but I didn't succeed. I could picture all of them in my mind, the beautiful blond, the pixie like girl, the blond guy, the bearlike brother, the lovable mother, the wise father and the beautiful bronze haired god.

I couldn't stop myself; a small sob escaped my mouth. Everyone in the whole room turned to look at me, including the teacher

"Ms. Martin, are you alright?" the teacher asked looking concerned. I shook my head slowly, fighting sobs

"Do you need to go to the health office?" he asked me and I nodded. I would do about anything to get out of this class

"Okay here let me write you a pass" he said as he handed me a piece of paper

I ran out the door and into the girl's bathroom where I sunk to the floor and cried. My eyes were watery but no tears came out. They never would, it felt like I had been sobbing for 5 hours but I was sure it was probably just few minutes. Just then I heard a noise, I got up really fast and tried to look normal. When I looked at the door I saw the girl named Stacey staring at me

"Are you okay?" she asked me clutching her book

"Yeah, fine" I answered keeping my poker face

"Um- well it felt like I heard crying" she said looking away. Obviously she had heard me sobbing

"Nope. I heard nothing" I told her and started to walk towards the door

"Hey, do you and your sister want to sit with us today at lunch?" Stacey asked me. I turned around and say her smiling at me shyly

"Thanks, that's very sweet but we like to sit by our self" I told her smiling

"Oh that's okay" she said, her smile got a little smaller

"But thanks anyway" I told her and hurried to my next class

I entered my Spanish class and looked around for Niya, but I couldn't find her. I took my seat in the back and took out my iphone

**_'Where are you?_**' I hit sent and in a second I had my reply

**_'Wid some friends'_** she wrote

**_'Friends?_**' I sent. Hmm…interesting

**_"ya, see u in a few'_** she wrote and I waited patiently for her to arrive

When I saw her, she was surrounded by people. Most of them were guys but, some of them were girls. She looked around and quickly took a seat next to me. I raised an eyebrow at her and she smirked

"What was that all about?" I asked her

"Oh nothing just hanging out with some friends" she said still smirking

"Well, if I remember, you used to stay away from humans. You never ever had any human friends" I said in my best 'stop messing around voice'

"Oh bells, people change" she said. I looked at her and waited. The class hadn't started yet; the teacher was on the phone talking to someone

"Okay, okay. Jeez will you please stop looking at me like that, it creeps me out" she said sighing

"well you see, do you remember the girl we met today in the cafeteria?" she asked me and I nodded

"well I heard that she is really jealous of us and is afraid the we will take over her popularity, so she was trying to scare us but, I decided I want to teach her a lesson so, I tried making new friends and that will make me popular and then she can go be depressed" Niya said laughing evilly

"You're so immature" I said as I rolled my eyes

"Oh I know" she said still smiling. The rest of the class was boring, we had to write sentences about what we like to do and what are we like, which I had done about 60 times. After the bell rung Niya and I started to walk toward the lunch shelter but, soon we were surrounded by Niya's 'friends'

"Hey! Niya, who's this?" a girl asked her

"oh she's my sister Bella" Niya said even though the girl probably knew

"Hi Bella!" said another boy

"Wow, you're even hotter then Niya" said another boy and Niya punched his arm playfully

"Stop calling my sister hot" she said. Apparently, all the boys listened to her

"Hey want to sit with us for lunch?" asked another guy eyeing me

"No thanks" I said quickly. I was so not sitting with these people.

"Come on it will be fun" said a girl with bright red hair .I shook my head

"It will be very fun if you sit next to me" said another boy and his friends laughed. I kept from rolling my eyes

"No thanks" I said. Niya looked at me and bit her lip

"You should go with them!" I told her enthusiastically

"Are you sure?" she asked me still looking torn

"Absolutely" I told her

"Okay, well I promise I'll sit with you tomorrow" she said and I smiled as she walked away with her admirers

Even though this was the first time I was sitting alone, I didn't feel lonely. I almost relief, don't get me wrong I love Niya but, I just didn't feel like talking to anyone. I wanted to go in a dark corner and cry. My heart still ached for all the Cullen's. I was in pain; my cold frozen heart seemed to be breaking into little pieces. It felt like I was falling apart. There was one thing that I was sure I knew, I would never heal.

Why had I fallen in love with a vampire? If I would have never met him, my life would have been pretty good. I would have probably married someone like mike. Would have had kids, see them grow up and would be probably in my grave by now. I wanted to hate Edward but, I couldn't bring myself to. I loved him too much; he probably would have found a mate by now. I closed my eyes shut and tried to numb the pain

Something touched my arm and I jumped up. I saw Stacey and one other girl looking at me. They both had a plate of food in their hands

"Sorry, we didn't mean to startled you" said Stacey

"It's okay" I said

"do you mind if we join you?" Stacey asked me and I sighed. She was not going to leave me alone

"No go ahead" I told her. She and her friend sat across from me

"aren't you hungry?" Stacey asked me and I shook my head

"Oh and this is Judy" she said pointing to the other girl. The girl smiled at me shyly and I smiled back. Stacey picked up her soda and stared at it thoughtfully

"Where's your sister?" she asked me eyeing the soda

"With some of her friends" I said and Stacey looked surprised. Judy and Stacey exchange looks

"And why are you not sitting with them?" she asked

"Um- I don't really like them" I said and she smiled

"Then they must be the popular crowd" she said still smiling

"You don't sit with them?" I asked them and they laughed

"They would never let somebody like us sit with them" she said

Judy and Stacey weren't pretty but, they could be if they dresses correctly. Stacey was tall and skinny but she wore big cloths, so you couldn't see her figure, she also had very pretty bright blue eyes but, her long bangs hid them.

Judy on the other hand was a little fat. But she could lose that weight is she worked out more. Her brown hair was everywhere, if she learned how to straighten them, she would look very pretty. Her eyes were also very pretty, they were a strange green and gray.

"I think you guys are pretty" I said truthfully and they just laughed

"Uh-huh" said Judy speaking for the first time

"What's up with you and Britney?" Stacey asked me

"Who's Britney?" I asked her frowning

"You know the girl in our science class, who was glaring at you?" she asked

"Oh. That girl. I don't really know, she just hates us" I said

"I heard that she is afraid of you and your sister. You see she has this super hot boyfriend and her boyfriend likes you so, she's trying to scare you off" Judy said with a little giggle

"Oh" was all I said

"Tom is pretty cute. He's Britney's boyfriend" said Stacey

"Um- I got to go see my sister" I said and quickly got up. This topic was making me uncomfortable

"Ok, bye. I hope we have other classes together" said Stacey

"Yeah. Bye" Judy said to me with a small smile. I smiled back and hurried to my next class

The rest of the day was uneventful and boring. After school Niya told me she was going to the mall with some her 'friends'. I went home quickly afterwards. When I got home I finished my homework in 15 minutes and read Wuthering heights again. Niya came home shortly after, carrying 5 bags in each hand

"Oh my god! I found this very cute pair of jeans and this really cute tank top that I got for you! Oh and there was this very cute dress, but It didn't fit me so I didn't buy it. You know that girl Taylor? With that bright red hair? She bought this ugly dress, it was like so ugly! It was green with orange flowers on it! She should have known better green doesn't math with orange and I-"

"Niya! Calm down" I yelled. Niya gets hyper when she goes shopping, it's a habit. She reminds me so much of Alice

"Huh?" she said looking dazed

"Sit down first. Now tell me, how many dollars did you spent?" I asked her

"Oh I don't know, a couple thousand or something" she shrugged and I scowled

"Niya! You went shopping last month! Did you really need to spend all this money?" I yelled at her. She just rolled her eyes

"Calm down bells!" she said while sitting on the big chair and flipping through channels.

"Oh my god! Full house is on! I haven't watched that show for a long time!" she said in a high pitched voice

"What is full house?" I asked her

"You don't know what full house is?" she asked me in her best 'are- you –serious' look

"nope never heard of it" I said popping a p

"jeez Bella! You are so out of it!" she said as she got comfy on the couch and pulled me to the TV

"here I'll tell you the story" she said

The rest of the night we just watched TV and chatted

* * *

**remember: keep you comments clean and to the point. may peace be with you.**

**mahi**


	3. Chapter 3

I was in my room deciding what to wear today for school. I had so many cloths it was hard to decide what to wear

"Bella? Bella! There you are. why aren't you dressed yet?" Niya asked me

"I don't know what to wear" I admitted sheepishly, Niya grinned at me

"For the first time in about 30 years, you are asking me to help pick out cloths for you!" she said. An excited smile lit her face

"Don't worry my child. The great fashion guru will help you" she said in an ancient voice which made me laughed

Niya finally decided on a black long shirt, leather jacket, a pink miniskirt and long brown boots. When she looked at me with the cloths on she squealed

"You look so pretty Bella" she said smiling

"No I don't. I look ridiculous" I grumbled

"Shut up Bella, you look very pretty! This is the first time I have ever seen you wearing a skirt and let me tell you, you look hot!" She said

"Yeah, yeah whatever" I said looking away from the mirror

"Bella will you please let me do your make-up?" Niya asked me jumping up and down. I shook my head quickly

"Nope! Sorry but, there is no way I am letting you put make-up on me" I said

"Don't you love me? I thought you did but, I guess I'm wrong" she said looking the floor. This was not fair, this was so not fair. She can't do this

"Okay, okay, fine. You can put make-up on me" I said in a defeated voice. Niya squealed

"Awesome. Okay now just sit down on the bed" she instructed and I did what she said. In about five minutes she was done. She looked at me and smiled in approval

"Okay now you can see your face" she said. When I looked in the mirror I saw myself but, I looked different.

My strawberry blond hair was curled into small little curls that looked natural. My eyes somehow looked bigger and brought out the greenness of them. And there was a little color on my cheeks. Niya looked at me and smiled in approval

"okay, this isn't that bad as I thought it would be" I said

"I told you so, now every boy in the whole school would be dying to just look at you" she said and I winced but, she didn't seem to notice

"Okay, let's go, I don't want to be late" I said. We quickly got into the fancy Ferrari and left for school

When we reached our school, everybody stared at us like yesterday but I didn't care. As we entered the school Niya left for her first class and I left for mine. I stood near my first period class and waited for the bell to ring. I saw Stacey walking towards me with a cookie in her hand

"Hi" she said to me

"Hey" I said

"So what did you do yesterday?" she asked me

"Oh nothing, just the usual boring stuff" I said to her

"did you finish your science homework?" she asked me

"Yup, did you?" I asked

"I need one question but, I'll ask Mr. Branchoad" she said. We chatted until the bell rung

When I entered the classroom every boy in the class was staring at me. Most of them were staring at my chest, which just made me really mad. I wish Niya would change me into a totally unattractive person but, she never does. I sat in the back chair and waited to Stacey to come join me. Stacey was asking Mr. Branchoad some questions about last night's homework.

While I was sitting a boy, came and sat next to me

"This seat is reserved for my friend" I told him sternly. I didn't like him the moment I saw him, he was like all other boys staring at my chest

"Well I'm your friend aren't I?" he asked me smirking

"What do you want?" I asked him impatiently

"your friendship" he said

"I beg your pardon?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes

"no need to go fancy on me" he said as he walked away,

"Oh, and awesome boots, you have there" he called back. He did say 'boots' right?

"Oh my god!" Stacey said as soon as she sat next to me

"What?" I asked her

"That boy who sat next to you was tom! He is Britney's boyfriend and the hottest guy on earth" she said in a gush

"please! He is rude and immature!" I said rolling my eyes

"but he is hot!" she said. He was cute, to be fair. He had sandy blond hair with blue eyes. He was also very muscular

"and he likes you, you know" she said

"well I don't" I said

"well then there must be some other guy" she teased and I sighed

"There was" I whispered. I didn't think Stacey would hear, but she did

"Really? What was his name? was he really hot and-" I cut her off

"I don't want to talk about it" I said. It felt like my heart was on fire

"Why not?" she asked me. I like Stacey don't get me wrong but, she can be annoying at times

"It brings back painful memories" I said fighting sobs. I would not cry, I would not cry; I kept repeating to myself.

"Oh" was all Stacey said. We didn't talk for the rest of the period. when the bell run I quickly got up from my seat and went to my Spanish class. I didn't wait for Stacey, I know I'm being rude but I don't want to talk to anyone but Niya right now.

"hey" I said to her as soon as I sat down

"hi!" she said cheerfully then she looked at me and her smile disappeared

"Bella? Are you okay?" she asked me looking concerned. I was about to say yes but, I didn't want to. I was sick of lying all the time and pretending I was fine

"No, I'm not fine" I croaked.

"Bella? What happened?" Niya asked me. Her eyes were wide and concerned

"I'll tell you later" I said because the class was about to start

"No Bella, you have to tell me now!" Niya said

"I promise, I'll tell you after school" I whispered. Niya scanned my face

"You promise?" she asked me and I nodded

For Spanish we had to the questions on the back of the book. I stayed quiet while I worked. Niya tried to get me to talk but all I did was nod and shrugged.

When the bell run, Niya and I entered the cafeteria and were soon surrounded by niya's friends

"Hey, Niya where do you want to sit today?" one of them asked

"Sorry guys! I'm sitting with my sister today" she said looking at me

"No! Please come on!" a girl said

"Please?" said a boy

"Sorry guys got to go" she said as she and I slipped away. We stood in the lunch line to buy lunch. Of course we weren't going to eat it. While we were standing in the lunch line we heard the girls in the front talking about something

"oh my god! Did you see them? They are like perfect!" said a girl

"the blond bimbo, is like the prettiest!" said the other girl

"no, the brown haired one is the prettiest!" said the first girl

"what's the brown haired girl's name?" asked the third one

"It's aver" said the first girl

"what kind of name is that? Aver? It's like a very old name"

"I know. But there all very gorgeous" said the first girl

I smiled a tiny smile. I was glad I was not the center of attention anymore. I turned to Niya and saw her staring at the window. She was behaving unusual right now. She was always hyper and chatty

"What's up with you?" I asked her as I bought a pizza and a soda

"I smell something very unusual" she said looking nervous

"Really? What did it smell like?" I asked her

"I don't know. But it was very sweet" she said looking away

"Maybe it's just a human. Sometimes human smell very delicious" I told her

"I guess, but it was very different. The scent was very, very sweet. It smelled like lilies and pines" she said and sighed.

"don't worry Niya, it was probably some human" I told her walking towards our table

"You might be right, but it's just weird you know, I've never smelled something like this before" she sighed and looked at me. I hugged her tightly

"if you think you might put the human in danger, maybe we should leave" I told her looking her in the eye

"No, no. it doesn't smell like food. It smells like a good type of perfume" she said.

"Oh Niya. Come-on, let's go" I said as I pulled her towards our table but stooped dead in my tracks.

I gasped. There were seven beautiful people sitting on the table and they looked very familiar. They all looked up to meet my stare. All of them had dark golden eyes

"Can I help you?" asked Rosalie glaring at me. I couldn't say anything; I was too shocked to speak anything at all. It was like I was paralyzed. Niya looked at me, she obviously knew something was wrong

"That's our table" she said in a confident voice. I still couldn't speak at all. I noticed that everyone was quite in the whole entire cafeteria and were all looking at us

"Well you should go sit somewhere else" Rosalie told Niya glaring at her

"Nope. We sat here yesterday and so we will sit here today" Niya said challenging Rosalie

"We are not going to move" she said shifting her glare at me, but I didn't care or notice. My eyes were on Edward and the girl who sat next to him.

"You should" Niya said stepping forward. I wanted to stop her but, I couldn't

"Rose drop this, we should move" Alice said looking at Niya and me.

I was still staring at Edward when he looked at me. He had a confused look on his face and, I remembered he couldn't read my mind

"Rosalie sit down" he ordered her. Rosalie didn't even pay any attention to him.

"N-Niya lets go" I whispered finding my voice again. Niya looked at me with disbelief

"Come-one we can sit somewhere else" I told her grabbing her arm and pulling her away. I dragged her away from the Cullen's and sat down at a table

"Bella! Why did you do that? I could have totally scared her off!" niya said looking at me

"Y-you can't scare Rosalie" I told her squeezing my eyes shut when I opened them I saw Niya staring at me. Her brown eyes were wide

"you know them?" she asked in a tiny voice, looking at the Cullen's. When I looked at them, I saw Alice staring at me.

"they are vampires Niya, they are vampires just like us" I said. My voice was shaking really hard. I was fighting sobs, I was not going to cry in front of them.

"V-vampires?" Niya asked looking at me. I nodded at her

"Let's go!" Niya said grabbing her backpack and pulling me up. I didn't even care where she was taking me. I just wanted to get out of here.

She opened the car and I sat in the passenger seat. I stared out the window still fighting sobs. Niya pulled into our house and jumped out. She opened the door quickly and pulled me inside. I sat on the couch staring at the wall

"How do you know them?" Niya asked me. Her brown eyes were huge.

"they are the reason I'm a vampire" I told her

"you mean, they changed you into a vampire?" she asked me

"No, no. they didn't change me" I told her

"then what do you mean?" she asked me. I sighed and started to tell her my story

I told her about how I found out all of the Cullen's were vampires, how I fell in love with Edward. I told her about James wanting to kill me but, Edward saved me. I told her about how on my 18th birthday jasper attacked me. How Edward left me because he didn't love me. About how Victoria changed me into a vampire.

When I finished my story, I saw that Niya was sobbing. It was weird because Niya hardly ever cries

"I'm sorry, I'm very sorry, I'm so very sorry" she said between sobs. She hugged me tightly and kept on repeating how sorry she was.

"it's not your fault" I told her as I hugged her. When Niya stopped crying she looked at me

"that idiotic bastard" she said very angrily. I sighed

"it's not his fault" I told her

"stop defending him!" she said as she paced the room and kept talking to herself

"wait, who were the other two?" she asked me. I had told her about everyone in the family

"there were two of them?" I asked her

"yeah, one was a boy and one was a girl" she said

"I'm not very sure. I think they might be new." I told her. I remembered the brown haired girl. I didn't remember any boy.

"so what do you want to do?" she asked me

"do you want to leave? Or do you want to stay?" she asked me

"we should stay" I told her

"are you sure?" she asked me

"yes"

"okay, if you say so" she said. She went into her room to do something. I just sat there and thought about how they didn't figure out I was a vampire. Maybe because we look like humans, they thought we were humans. But we didn't have a heartbeat, how did they not figure it out? Maybe they didn't bother; they probably thought we were humans.

I sat there and wondered what would happen tomorrow for the rest of the night

* * *

**remember: keep your comments clean and to the point. peace be with you**

**-mahi**


	4. Chapter 4

**guys i just wanted to inform you that during the week i can only post 1 or 2 beacause i'm just soooooooooo busy with my dancing, basket ball and studies :p**

* * *

It was 12:00 in the morning when I went hunting with Niya. We usually hunted in the park nearby but, today we were going to the forest which was quite far. I listened for any heartbeat. I found one near the north side of the forest. I ran towards the heartbeat and saw that it was a bear. A big one. Bears were really rare and they were my one of my favorite. I quickly bit the bear and sunk my teeth in to the warm blood. This bear was very big and it fulfilled my thirst. When I was done I followed niya's scent and saw her feeding on a fox

I casually leaned against the tree and waited. I looked up in the sky and saw the night was moonless. It was weird how I felt uncomfortable whenever I couldn't see the moon or the stars. Moon and the stars had always fascinated me. When I was younger I used to think the stars sparkled because somebody had put silver glitter on them. When I was younger I also wanted to be an astronauts and go visit the moon and the stars

"Ah! Now that felt good!" Niya said standing up and looking at me. I

" Foxes don't taste good" I said wrinkling my nose

"You're the one to talk! You like sparrows! Eww!" she said walking towards me

We ran home and sat near the TV. Your life could get very boring when you live forever

"Okay Niya, I have to tell you something" I told her

"Edward reads mind but, he can't read my mind. He can of course read yours so, you have to be very careful not to think about me as Bella swan" I told her she looked confused

"Wait why can't he read your mind?" she asked me

"Nobody really knows" I told her

"Oh my god! What if it's like a power, you know" she said looking wide eyed

"A gift? What do you mean?" I asked her feeling confused

"You know, how I have a gift, I can change people's looks? Maybe you can like not have Edward know what you're thinking" she said

"That doesn't make sense" I told her

"It does! Remember how when we went to see Aro, he couldn't read your mind? Or when Jane tried to burn you, she couldn't?" she asked me

"Yeah but, Alice can still see my future and jasper can still make me feel what he wants me to feel" I told her

"But there powers don't work inside your mind!" she told me

"So you think this is a power?" I asked her and she nodded

"Remember how you asked me to change your looks?" she asked me and I nodded

"Well I want to you to try to protect me from Edwards's mind reading power" she told me

"But what if I can't?" I asked her

"Will you just try?" she asked me

"Fine, fine" I told her. the rest of the night I tried to do what Niya told me but, it was hard. At first I couldn't do anything but, after a while I saw an elastic band coming out of my body. I tried to push the band around Niya but, it was hard. My band would just snap and break.

"Ugh! It won't reach you!" I told her

"Bella you can do this! You just have to concentrate" Niya said and I sighed

I tried harder and harder. My elastic band went a little further. I tried very hard to reach Niya. My band slowly crept towards her and it reached her. But it broke soon after I said

"Yes! I did it!"

When the band snapped, my muscled felt weird. When I looked over to Niya, I saw she was moving her arm in circles

"Ugh, this feels weird" she told me

"I know" I told her and sighed

"Hey, you tried and it did reach me! You just have to concentrate a little harder" Niya told me and I sighed again

"Come on Bella, you can do this" she said smiling

"Okay, I'll try one more time" I told her

I concentrated hard on my band. When I saw it emerge I pushed it towards Niya, my band obeyed. It moved towards Niya and it formed an oval form between us. Niya looked up in surprised and I smiled

"This feels kinda weird right now but, I think I'll get used to it" she said

"Good" was all I said

Surprisingly keeping Niya in my elastic band was easy. The band just followed Niya wherever it went. Like when she went upstairs, it just followed her. It didn't even feel that weird, it was like a new muscle joint to my body. I could do anything with it.

"Okay, Bella get ready we have to leave to go to school in about 10 minutes" Niya said as she looked at me. I quickly went to my closet and grabbed the first cloths that reached my hands. When I looked in the mirror, I saw that I was wearing jeans and a plane white t-shirt. I quickly brushed my hair and joined Niya. When we were in the car, Niya looked at me

"What?" I asked her feeling annoyed. Niya was looking at me like this for a long time

"Nothing" she said quickly and looked away

"Just tell me" I said and she shook her head

"Spit it out, Niya" I told her and she sighed

"It's just that, I don't want you to get hurt" she said

"I mean I know you still love all of them but, what if they don't love you?" she asked me

"I would never want you to get hurt" she said and whispered

"Because I love you, you know. I know I can be annoying sometimes. But I think of you as my sister and I love you" she said looking embarrassed. Niya wasn't good at expressing her feelings; I hugged her and kissed her forehead

"You know that I love you too, right?" I asked her and she smiled

"You remind me so much of my sister" she said and I looked at her in surprised

"Your sister? I thought you guys always fought!" I told her and she smiled

"That doesn't mean we don't love each other" she told me rolling her eyes

"well I guess I didn't know that because I don't have any sibling" I told her and she smiled

"My sister is probably 50 years right now" she said looking away. I could tell she was missing her.

"You will always have me as your sister, you know" I told her and she smiled a little

"I know" she said

When we reached the school, Niya quickly gave me a small hug and said

"If things get out of control just text me and we can go home" she said and I nodded

"Okay good, bye" she said and hurried to her friends

I walked slowly towards my class. I knew that none of the Cullens were in my morning classes but, one of them might be in my afternoon classes. I hoped that none of them will be in any of my classes. When reached my class, I saw that nobody was standing outside and the door was closed. Had the bell already rung? Oh crap!

I quickly entered the classroom and saw Mr. Branchoad was looking at me disapprovingly

"Nice of you to join us" he said

"Sorry" I murmured and took my seat in the back. I wasn't paying any attention to the class. I was thinking about my afternoon classes, I just hoped that none of the Cullen's would be in any of class. When the bell rung I quickly got up and headed to my Spanish class but, before I could exit the door Mr. Branchoad stopped me

"Ms. Martin please sit down" he said

"Um, I have to go to my Spanish class" I told him stupidly

"I know Ms. Martin but, I have to talk to you" he said looking me in the eye. Oh great! I sat down in the front desk

"Ms. Martin it seems to me that something is bothering you" he said and I looked at him blankly

"I know what it like is to be a teenager" he said. Ha! Only if he knew I was older than him

"if there's anything you want to share, you could share it with me or the counselor" he said

"Nope! Nothing to worry about, I'm fine" I told her cheerfully but, it didn't fool him

"Are you sure?" he asked me and I nodded

"okay" he said. I got up and stared to head towards the door

"Wait! I have one more thing to tell you" he said. I waited patiently for him to finish

"you were late to class today so, I will have to give you detention" he said as my mouth dropped open. Not in my 51 years had I ever gotten detention

"Don't be late, for the detention I mean" he said as he handed me a pass

"Just give this to your Spanish teacher" he said and I nodded

When I finally reached my Spanish class, I quickly took a seat next to Niya. She looked at me and asked

"Why are you late?"

"My science teacher wanted to talk to me" I told her

"About?" she asked

"Just if I'm okay" I told her and rolled my eyes. She laughed.

"I also got detention" I told her and she looked surprised

"What for?" she asked

"Being late to class" I told her

When the class ended, I said a quick good bye to Niya and headed to my science class. When I entered the class Mr. Branchoad smiled and said

"Good, you came"

He told me to sit down and do my homework. I did what he said. After about 5 minutes the door opened and I heard footsteps. I didn't look up to see who was here

"You are late!" Mr. Branchoad said to the person

"Sorry" said a voice that sounded very familiar. My head snapped up to see Emmet Cullen standing beside Mr. Branchoad. He didn't seem to notice me

"Now go take a seat and do your homework" Mr. Branchoad told him. He nodded and sat next to me. I was staring at him when he looked at me. He looked the same, big and goofy. I didn't realized how much I had missed him. Emmet looked at me and smiled a goofy grin.

"Hi there" he said

"Hello" I replied looking away. I was glad Mr. Branchoad told us to be quiet then. I so didn't want to talk to Emmet right now. Suddenly Mr. Branchoad had to leave.

"I have to go to a meeting right now" he said

"I will be back before the bell rings though so, you better not leave" he said and left the classroom. Please don't talk to me, please don't talk to me, please don't talk to me.

"So what did you do to get detention?" Emmet asked me. My prayers were not being answered. I looked at him and saw that he was smiling a big smile that showed all his teeth, he was probably trying to scare me

"I was late to class" I told him dryly and looked away

"What's your name?" he asked me

"Bella" I replied. I saw Emmet flinch and bite his bottom lip. So at least he missed me. He recovered himself and looked away.

"So why did you move here, Emmet?" I asked him, even though I knew the answer. Emmet's head snapped up

"How do you know my name?" he asked me. Crap! I wasn't suppose to know his name

"Um- you're quite popular you know" I told him

"Oh" was all he said

"Look, I'm sorry for my girlfriend's behavior yesterday. She just got a little defensive but, if you get to know her you'll know she is a very good person" he said

"Sure" I said and smirked. God! I'd miss Emmet so much.

"Yeah so that all I wanted to tell you" he said and looked away. I was looking forward to be friends with Emmet but, of course he didn't want to be friends with a 'human'.

I looked away and closed my eyes. I wish I could tell Emmet I was the clumsy human Bella he had known but, I kept quite. Emmet didn't talk to me which made me feel very sad. I didn't talk to him either, I kept quite. When Mr. Branchoad came back, he seemed surprised

"You guys are still here? I thought you guys would have left the minute I went to the meeting" he said and chuckled to himself. When he finally let us go, I quickly went to find Niya. I found her sitting with her friends, when she saw me she quickly got up and walked towards me

"So how was detention?" she teased

"Horrible! I was stuck with Emmet Cullen" I told her and she gasped

"Really?" she asked

"Yes" I told her and she sighed

"That sucks" she said

"I know" I told her. I sat with her and her friends. I wasn't paying any attention to them. I was looking at the Cullen table. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves. With my super hearing I could tell that Alice was talking to the Rosalie about cloths .Emmet, Jasper and Edward were talking about wrestling. I sighed; they didn't look like they missed me. I continue to stare at Edward; I wish I could sit next to him as Bella. While I was staring at them something caught my eye.

I saw a girl and a boy walking towards the Cullens. They had golden eyes and both of them had brown hair. The girl was the same girl I had seen yesterday sitting next to Edward. The girl was beautiful; she had short light brown hair with an amazing figure. I'd never seen the boy before, he had light brown hair just like the girl which was cut short and was muscular. Both of them were very attractive.

The boy sat next to Alice and looked bored. The girl sat next to Rosalie and Alice and soon got involved in their conversation. Who were these two? It was obvious they were vampires. As I was watching them I saw Edward get up and sit next to the brown haired girl. They both stared at each other and then Edward kissed her on the lips.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My heart was on fire and my throat felt thick. I was fighting sobs. I knew this was ought to happen. Edward was ought to find another mate but, it still hurt to look at them. Edward and the brown haired girl seemed so happy together. A very small sob escaped my throat. The humans didn't hear me but, Niya and all the Cullens did. Niya looked at me and so did all the cullens. I quickly looked away and when I peeked up I saw, that all the cullens had looked away except for Alice.

Alice was looking at me with a confused expression, her eyebrows were furrowed and she seemed to concentrate on something. I quickly looked away and she dropped her gaze

**

* * *

**

guys i need more comments!!! come on leave a comment! but

**remember: keep your comments clean and to the point. peace be with you. mahi**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys! thanks for the comments i loved them all**

* * *

After lunch, I walked towards my physics class; while I was walking someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Stacey grinning at me.

"Hey!" she said cheerfully

"Hi" I said

"So when are you going to sit with us for lunch? Judy hasn't shut up about you!" she said and I laughed. I was surprised that Judy was talking about me

"Maybe tomorrow" I told her and she smiled a big smile

"cool." She said

"So what happened yesterday? With Niya and the Cullens I mean?" she asked and I shrugged

"Nothing I guess, Niya just got a little pissed" I told her

"Oh, the blond girl is very snobby" Stacey said with a sniff

"You talked to her?" I asked her and she nodded

"Well I tried at least. She is in my English class, I tried to talk to her but, she just pretended she didn't hear me" she said

"And the pixie like girl? Alice? She's so weird! She's looks like she's someplace else all the time" she said. I defended Alice.

"I'm sure she's very nice, once you get to know her" I told her

"Whatever, and she was asking me questions about you" she said and I looked up in surprised

"She was asking questions about me?" I asked her and she nodded

"Like, when did you start school here, where do you live and stuff" she said

"Oh" was all I said. My heart was racing in my chest when I heard this; did Alice know that I was the clumsy human Bella? No, I answered myself. She couldn't know, if she knew I know she would have come and talked to me. She can't know.

"Ok bye, I got to go" I told her and quickly entered my class. I looked around to see I was one of the first people to enter the class, even though I had walked slowly. I sighed and took a seat in the middle. I stared out the window and got wrapped up in my thoughts. The bell made me jump up. When I looked around the room, I saw that none of the Cullens were there, I breathed a sigh of relief but, my relief was cut short. Just then Alice Cullen entered the classroom. She apologized to the teacher for being late

"It's okay this time but, don't be late next time" the teacher warned her

"Yes ma'am" I heard Alice say

"No go take a seat wherever you want" the teacher told her. Alice scanned the room. There were 3 seats available. One was next to a goofy looking boy, the other one was near the teacher and the other one was next to me. Please don't sit next to me; please don't sit next to me. She sat next to me, I sighed. Why does god just hate me?

We had take notes from the book. I sighed I turned to look at Alice I saw her staring at me with the same confused and slightly frustrated look. I expected Alice to drop her gaze but, she didn't. She just stared at me and I stared back. Her golden eyes seemed confused and slightly suspicious. She just stared at me. Could she tell I was a vampire? No, I answered myself. She can't tell that I'm a vampire but, she definitely knows something is wrong. I looked away and didn't talk to her.

"Hi, I'm Alice" Alice said to me. I turned around to see her still staring at me.

"What's your name?" she asked me

"Bella" I told her. I didn't see her flinch or wince like I had when I had mentioned my name to Emmet. Her face was the same.

"I see, so you are new here?" she asked me

"Yeah" I told her

"I'm sorry for my sister's behavior yesterday. If you get to know her, you'll know she's a great person" Alice said and I smiled a knowing smile

"Of course she is" I told her enjoying my private joke

"What?" Alice asked me

"Nothing" I told her quickly. The rest of the period I tried to act as human as I could. When I got up I tried to be extra slow, and make my footsteps louder. I worked slowly on my notes and breathed loudly every once in a while. I saw Alice was also working on her notes but, she looked at me with the same expression every once in a while. I tried to not pay any attention to Alice but, it was hard. I had once loved her like my own sister, how could I not miss her? I tried to convince myself that I hate all the Cullens but, I couldn't. I loved all of them too much. They don't love me, I told myself. They don't, after all they left you, I told myself. They don't even care about you, they all seem very happy without you, I told myself.

I didn't love them as much as I did when I was human, but I still loved them. I did hate all of them a little, to tell you the truth. Sometime's when I think about them I get so angry that I punch and kick things, but I still loved them. I sighed as I worked on my noted

Towards the end of the class Alice looked at me and said

"Today during lunch, you seemed a little upset" she said

"No, I was very happy!" I lied quickly. It sounded like a lie even to me

"You do know you are a very bad liar, Bella don't you?" she said and I froze. Alice had said this to me many times when I was human. I looked at her and saw that her face was very hopeful. Did she really think I was going to tell her I was the Bella she had known?

"Huh, really?" I asked her showing no trace of my emotions

"Yup" she said and continues to work on her notes. When the class finally ended I jumped up and went to my math class. Thank god, Niya was in this class with me. When I saw her I sat down and put my head in my hands. Niya looked at me sympathetically

"One of the cullens in your class?" she asked me and I sighed

"Yup, Alice Cullen. You know I think she suspects something" I told her and she sighed

"Yeah I know, I saw her looking at me weird" she said and shivered

"my life sucks right now" I told her

"I meet the person who I love the most and I see him kissing another girl and he probably thinks I'm dead and so does his family" I told her

"I know Bella" Niya said

When I looked up I saw the brown haired girl who I had seen kissing Edward, entering the classroom. The brown haired boy was also trailing behind her. She was very pretty I heard myself think, I sighed. I looked away from both of them. I felt like my heart was being cut into tiny little pieces.

The brown haired girl and then brown haired boy sat in front of me. Why did she have to sit in front of me? Why? I looked towards Niya and saw her smiling a sad smile. We were supposed to be working on a mitosis lab that had seemed very hard to me when I was human but, now it looked very easy, probably because I had done it 20 times. Most of the people in the room hadn't even started yet but, Niya and I were already done. I also saw the two vampires in the front were done just like us. I knew it wasn't nice to eavesdrop but, I couldn't help myself

"Life is boring" said the brown haired boy looking very much bored

"No It isn't" said the girl with a glance at the boy

"Of course it is" said the boy

"That's because you haven't found your mate yet, my dear brother" ah! That's why they look a lot like each other. The girl said and the boy snorted

"I never want to be in love! Have you and Edward seen each other? You guys are so disgusting! Always kissing and hugging its disgusting" said the boy

My eyes got watery but, no tears escaped my eye. I was so glad I couldn't cry right now, because if I could cry I would be hysteric right now. Thankfully no sobs escaped my throat but, my heart was hurting like hell. It felt like someone had ripped my heart out and were lighting it on fire.

"Shut up Ryan! Love is a wonderful thing! One day you'll fall in love just like me" said the girl looking at her brother whose name I assume is Ryan

"Puh-leze! I don't want to be like you Aver, always thinking about Edward" said Ryan looking disgusted

"Oh, Ryan" was all Aver said and looked at me. I couldn't move, it was like she had frozen me by her stare or something. Her face looked very confused and she looked like she was trying to do something. Suddenly she released me from her gaze and smiled at me

"Hello, I'm Aver Cullen" she said smiling brightly.

"Hi" I told her lamely and looked away. I heard Ryan turn around and look at me and Niya. When I looked up, I saw he was staring at Niya, and Niya was staring at him. Niya dropped her gaze and looked at me.

"What's your name?" Aver asked me

"Bella" I said

"And you?" she asked Niya

"Niya" she said

"Well it's very nice to meet you two" said Aver

"Yeah, you too" was all I said. I think Aver got the hint; she didn't try to make any conversation with me anymore. Aver seemed very friendly maybe that's why Edward had fallen for her. I sighed a small sigh.

* * *

**leave a comment! please? but,**

**remember: keep your comment clean and to the point. peace be with you. mahi.**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys! sorry this chapter is kinda small but, i'm so busy! enjoy and comment!**

* * *

I walked slowly to my math class but, it wasn't that far away. While I was walking I saw Britney glaring at me. I rolled my eyes at her. I was so not going to think about this right now, I already have a million things to worry about. Someone grabbed my arm; I quickly turned to see Britney. Her face was filled with hatred and she was trying to scratch me with her long manicured nails, of course I couldn't even feel them

"Let go" I said. Of course I could rip my arm out of her hand but, that would only hurt her

"You seem to have a big attitude" she said.

"Let go" I said again, getting annoyed. Britney sunk her nails harder into my skin but, I couldn't even feel them.

"There's one thing you should know, nobody can roll their eyes at me" she said

"Let go!" I said. My voice was getting high pitched. I noticed that were people surrounding us

"Oh! Is it hurting?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice

"If you don't let go right now, you will get hurt" I told her

"Stay away from tom, he's mine" she said and flicked her hair. I could care less about tom but, she had really annoyed me so I said

"What if I don't?" I challenged her. Britney looked at me. Her eyes were huge and looked very mad.

"You know, he was flirting with me! I should totally go ask him out" I said and smirked. I show the shock on cross her face, I smiled and walked away. While I was walking I heard a cat like sound. I turned around quickly, to find Britney throwing herself at me but, I was too quick. I quickly moved and Britney fell on her face. Then I grabbed her hand and pulled it behind her back. I

"Don't you ever try to hurt me" I said in her ear. She made a weird sound and tried to claw me. I tightened the grip on her hand.

"Understand?" I asked her and she didn't say anything

"Do you understand?" I asked her and tightened my grip on her hand. Not hard enough to hurt her or anything

"Yes" she said and struggled to get free. I let her go and picked up my backpack. When I looked up I saw Britney glaring at me. Suddenly she lifted her hand and slapped me across my face. It didn't hurt at all but, I was mad. Very mad. How dare she slap me? before I could do anything to hurt her, a teacher came rushing over to us

"What is going on here?" the teacher demanded. I looked at Britney and saw that there were tears streaking across her face

"s-she grabbed my arms and tried to hurt me when I told her I wanted to be F-friends with her" she said. My mouth dropped open; this was so not what had happened! What a liar!

"Excuse me but, I didn't do anything. She tried to hurt me so I grabbed her hand and then when I let her go she slapped me!" I told the teacher

"W-why would I T-try to slap you! I was just trying to be nice" she said and cried harder

"That is so not true!" I said

"It is true! She is just jealous of me! I did nothing wrong!" Britney said sobbing.

"Oh my god! You are such a liar! Why-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because the teacher interrupted me

"Both of you go to the office! Now!" the teacher said

"but-" I started to say

"No buts! Office! Now!" the teacher said and I sighed. Great! Another problem to worry about

I walked to the office with Britney. I kept shooting dirty glances towards her but, she barely noticed because she was looking at herself in the mirror. When we entered the office, I saw that Britney had started crying again. Great! The principal is of course going to believe her. When we entered the principal's office, the principal looked up in surprised. When he saw Britney concern took its place.

"Are you alright?" he asked Britney and she cried harder

"She tried to hurt me when I was trying to be nice to her!" Britney said

"That is so not true! She attacked me so I grabbed her hand!" I said

We argued for about an hour. The principal sighed and said

"Look, I don't know the truth so I will have to give you both detentions tomorrow" he said

"But that's not fair! I didn't even do anything!" I said

"You both have detention for tomorrow" he said again

"but-" Britney tried to argue but, he cut us off

"You have detention tomorrow! And that's final!" He said and handed us passes. I sighed as I walked towards my last class which was P.E. I quickly changed into my P.E. cloths and headed towards the gym. When I looked at my watch I noticed that we still had 40 minutes left until the bell rung. I sighed and entered the gym. I saw the class hadn't even started yet; the teacher was still taking roll. He made me sit in the front. Today, we were playing basketball, which still tortures me. We were supposed to be in groups of four so I looked around the room for any familiar faces.

"Can we join you?" asked a familiar voice. My whole body froze, it was the same velvety voice that I used to love. The same voice which had told me he didn't love me anymore. The same voice. Please god, don't let it be him, please don't let it be him, please don't let it be him. I begged

I turned around slowly and saw him. He looked the same, the same beautiful person. His golden eyes seemed confused; I didn't know whether it was due to him cant reading my mind or me not answering him. Something then caught my eye, next to him was Aver. Aver was looking at me and was smiling, and next to Aver was Alice. Alice however didn't look confused and she wasn't smiling. She seemed to be concentrating on something. Her eyes suddenly met mine and she smiled a sad little smile. I looked away and found my voice again

"Um, yeah sure, why not?" I said. They probably thought I was mentally challenged or something

"Great! I'll go get the ball!" Aver said and started to walk towards the ball rack, Alice went with her. I stood there awkwardly staring at the ground. When I looked I saw Edward was staring at me with the same frustrated and confused look. I couldn't meet his eyes, I was afraid that if I did I will start to sob. I walked towards the basketball court with Edward trailing behind me. When I reached the court I saw that Aver and Alice were already there

"I can be Aver's partner, you and Bella can be partners" Edward said in the same beautiful voice. I shrugged.

I couldn't concentrate on the game; I kept on the thinking about Edward. Edward and Aver seemed to be happy. Both of them were laughing and cracking jokes and once in a while Edward would lean down and kiss her, that's when I felt like I wanted to go kill myself. How could he do this to me? He left me and already got himself a new girlfriend? I wanted to walk right up to him and confront him but, I didn't do anything. I just couldn't believe he would do this to me. Both, Aver and Edward looked perfect together, both of them were beautiful and smart unlike me. I wish I could have moved on like Edward had, I wish I could have met a boy but, I knew I could never like any boy except for Edward, but he doesn't love me I kept telling myself. He never had and never will.

After P.E., I quickly changed into my regular cloths and waited for Niya by our car. While I was waiting I saw tom walking towards me. Ugh! What did he want? I already had so much to worry about!

"Hey Bella" he said leaning casually against my Ferrari. His blond hair was falling against his blue eyes

"Hello" I told him and looked away from him.

"So how's it going?" he asked me

"Good" I said dryly and looked at him. I saw him staring at my chest. Again.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked him impatiently

"You can't help me but, I can help you" he said smiling. I waited for him to finish

"Meet me at the bar tonight at six" he said

"Sorry. I can't" I told him

"Can't? Or wont?" he asked me

"More like wont" I told him

"You are the first girl who has ever rejected me" he said

"Well you should get used to me" I told him. Seriously, what did girls see in him? He was rude, dumb and had no manners

"Come on Bella, I know you want to" he said and I rolled me eyes

"I don't actually but, I'm sure Britney would love to go with you" I said

"Oh, Britney" he said like he just remembered her

"Yes, Britney. Your girlfriend" I told him

"Yeah, maybe she would" he said and left. Just then Niya came rushing towards me

"What was that moron doing here?" she asked me

"Nothing" I told her and wrinkled my nose.

When we got home I decided to go hunting again.

"But we just went yesterday" Niya said

"I know, but I'm thirsty again" I told her which wasn't a complete lie. I was thirsty and I also wanted some time alone.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked and I shook my head quickly

"No, you can hang out in the house" I told her and she sighed

"Okay then ,bye" she said

I left my house and ran to the nearest park. I closed my eyes and listened for any heart beats near me. I found one which was only a mile or so away. I ghosted towards the heartbeat making now sound or leaving any footsteps behind. When I opened my eyes I saw a deer. When the deer saw me, it freaked out and started to run away from me. ha-ha, good try deer but, you are not faster than me.

It was fun chasing after the terrified deer but, when I was chasing it I stopped dead in my track. A new scent had crossed my path. I suddenly shifted into a crouch and growled. I suddenly stood upright and saw that the new scent was coming from………

**

* * *

**

teehee...cliff hanger !sorry! but please comment, if you do i'll update like really really soon =D! but if you dont then it'll take me a long time to update but,

**remember: keep your comments cleam and to the point. peace be with you. mahi**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys! sorry for the cliff hanger!!! **

* * *

It was Alice. She stood there in front of me with her hands on her mouth. Her golden eyes were huge and she seemed like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She knew the truth, there was no doubt denying it. We just looked at each other for several minutes, none of spoke. Alice closed her eyes and shook her head like she thought she was dreaming or something. When Alice opened her eyes they were watery but, no tears fell from her eyes. Within moments she was dry sobbing.

"I'm sorry" she choked

"I'm so sorry, Bella" she said and walked closer to me and hugged me. I dint hug her back for a minute but, I couldn't help myself so I hugged her back. When she pulled back she took my hands in hers and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry Bella! I missed you so much all these years! I knew that you were not dead! I always knew that! One day I just stopped having visions about you! I was so scared I thought you were dead, you know! And like I knew that you weren't dead deep down inside but, I couldn't be sure and I have missed you so much! When we left it felt like I was leaving a sister! Oh my god Bella, I have missed you so much! I can't believe you are standing in front of me and like I-" I cut her off

"Alice you left me" I accused her, fighting the urge to hug her again

"I know Bella, I know. I am so sorry about that! He made us! None of us wanted to leave but, he made us. He said that it would be better for you!" she said

"Yeah this is so much better" I said sarcastically. Alice looked sad

"When he told us we were leaving I told him I would not leave! But then he said he'd burn down all my cloths if I didn't but, I said I would rather him burn down all my cloth then leave you but, then Carlisle said we should leave and so I had to" she said.

"but, you still left" I said

"I know Bella but, I missed you so much! I thought of you every day with the rest of the family" she said

"Even Rosalie missed you! Esme missed you so much! She loves you Bella! She loves you so much! She misses you so much! When we left Esme was so sad and she acted as if she had lost a daughter!" Alice sad in a rush.

"I miss Esme too" I said and it was true. I did miss Esme; she was like a mother to me

"then you have to come back" she said and I looked at her in disbelief

"What? Alice, I can't live under the same roof as Edward! I can't! Do you know how much it pains me to look at him? Do you know how I feel? Sure, he wouldn't feel the same way, now that he has his new girlfriend" I told her fighting sobs

"For me and Esme?" she asked me. I shook my head with a small sad smile on my lips

"Alice, you know I love you and Esme but, how would you feel if you were in my shoes? If Jasper had left you, and had gotten himself a new mate? How would you feel?" I asked her and Alice became silent.

"exactly, so it's best if I leave" I told her. Alice looked at me with panic

"No! You can't leave! Please I am begging you! Bella, I had already lost you once, I don't want to lose you again. Please Bella! I promise I won't tell anyone else about you! I swear! But just please don't leave I-" I cut her off

"Wait, are you telling me the others don't know about me?" I asked her and she shook her head

"Nope, they don't suspect a thing" she said

"Wait, so they don't know that I'm a vampire?" I asked her

"No, well you see you look like a human and you smell like a human" she said and I looked at her in a confused way

"But what about my heartbeat? I don't have one" I told her

"Well you don't but, I can hear it" she said

"How is that possible?" I asked her

"I don't exactly know but, I do have a theory. Well you smell like a human and you also look like a human so maybe your body acts human" she said

"But I still don't have any heartbeat" I told her

"Yeah I know but, what if like vampires and humans can hear your heartbeat even if you don't have one" she said

"Oh, so you mean that I don't have a heartbeat but, vampires and humans think I do" I told her

"Exactly, I think it helps you blend in with the humans" she said

"Oh" I said. That is why the Cullens couldn't figure it out

"But how did you find out I was a vampire?" I asked her and she smiled

"Why don't we go to your house and I can tell you my story" she said

We both ran to my house at vampire speed. When we entered the house Niya looked up in surprise. Her eyes widened and she gave me a 'what-is-going-on' look. We explained everything to Niya and then she understood

"But wait, how did you figure it out that we were vampires?" Niya asked her

"Well it all started out by Edward not hearing your mind. On the first day of school Edward told us he couldn't read your mind. At first I didn't give it any thought , when I thought about it kind of all maked sense. How you looked when you first saw us, how Edward couldn't read your mind. I wasn't sure what were you but, I was sure you weren't human so I spied on you. The next day I kind of tried to tell you that I knew you were Bella but, it didn't work. I thought maybe because you weren't Bella or maybe because you didn't want anyone to know. So I spied on you again and I found you hunting and then…" Alice said. She didn't finish her sentence

"But how did that Ass not read your mind" Niya said. I gave her a look and she became silent

"Hmm….he tries to block our thoughts out and I guess it works" she said

"Oh" Niya said looking at me

"So what do you want to do?" Niya asks me and I sighed

"I really don't know" I told her

"Maybe we should leave. You know go to Alaska or something" Niya said

"No! No, no, no! You can't leave! Please Bella don't leave! I swear I won't tell anyone! But please just don't leave!" Alice said looking at me with big panicked eyes

"Um…" I said. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to leave Alice, I really didn't. she was like a sister to me, in so many ways but, then there was the issue with Edward. I sighed again. But Edward couldn't read my mind because of my shield so, what if I put my shield on Alice? Alice did say Edward tried to block her out! It will probably work

"okay, this is what I have decided, I can stay here if you don't tell anyone that I'm Bella including Jasper. I can put my shield on you so Edward can't read your thoughts, okay?" I asked her and she nodded

"I promise" she said

"Good" I told her. We were quite for some time. All of us wrapped in our thoughts, Niya's voice broke the silence

"Who are the brown haired twins?" Niya asked Alice

"Oh you mean Aver and Ryan" she said

"Well Aver is Edward's new mate" Alice said and flinched. I didn't react because I had already known that

"We found Aver and Ryan shortly after we left you. I was in Alaska at that time living with the Tanya and her family. I was hunting one day when I found Aver and Ryan dying because they had fell of a mountain while they were hiking. I couldn't help myself, I changed them. I took them with me to Carlisle. Carlisle asked them if they wanted to stay with us or go out on their own. They decided to stay with us. Both of them were very friendly so all of us became quick friends and soon they became family. It was weird how Edward behaved around Aver and soon we found out he liked her so Rosalie sent them on a date and then both of them became what they are right now" Alice said

"What about the guy?" Niya asked Alice

"Ryan well, hasn't found anyone but, I'm sure he will one day. He's a friendly kid" Alice said. I noticed that Niya was smiling a small smile but, I had no idea why.

"I see" I told Alice. All of us fell into a comfortable silence. Suddenly Alice jumped up

"Oh my god! I'm so late! I was supposed to go hunting for a few minutes and I took few hours! I should go or they'll get suspicious" Alice said

"Ok well, it was good to meet you Alice" Niya said smiling

"You too, Niya" Alice said

I walked with Alice to the porch. When I looked at her I saw that she looked very happy.

"Thanks Bella" Alice said

"For what?" I asked her

"For everything" she said

"Well your welcome" I told her

"you know, he still loves you" Alice blurted out.

"what?" I asked her

"Edward, he still loves you" she whispered and I burst out laughing

"he has a new mate, Alice! He left me because he didn't love me!" I said. Even though I was laughing I was hurting.

"he only left you, so you can have a normal life" she said

"Alice, he doesn't love me! He has a new mate!" I told her laughing

"You have-" she started to say but, I cut her off

"Alice, I don't want to talk about it" I told her and she sighed

"Okay" she said. She kissed my cheek and held my hand

"Thank you" she said again. I smiled at her. When she left I went inside the house and saw that Niya was painting. That's weird; she hasn't painted anything in a long time

"Hey, you're painting again" I said and she smiled

"How come?" I asked her

"I don't know, I just felt like it" she said

"Can I see it?" I asked her

"Um...no" she said. I looked at her in surprised

"Why not?" I asked her

"Because I am not finished yet, you can see it when I'm done" she said

"Okay" I said

I went inside my room and sat on my bed. I pulled out some books from my bag and looked at them. I hadn't read a new book in a long time. I picked the book 'just Ella' which was about this girl who was about to marry a prince. Hmm….intesting

**please please leave a comment but**

**remember: keep yor comments clean and to the point. peace be with you. mahi**


	8. Chapter 8

**phew! this took a lot of work! hope you like it! =D**

* * *

The next day, I quickly changed into some cloths and headed for school. When we reached the school, I saw that the bell had already rung. Great! I sighed and ran to my school. Luckily I was not late. I quickly took my seat at the back of the class with Stacey. Stacey smiled at me as I took my seat.

"Hey" she said

"Hi"

"So how's it going?" she asked me

"Good, I guess" I told her

"You guess?" she asked

"Just been busy with stuff" I told her

"Oh, I see" she said

"So, I was thinking, do you want to go to the mall with us? By us I mean Judy and me?" she asked me. I was going to make up some excuse but, then I stopped. It would be pretty fun to get away for a while

"Sure! That would be very fun!" I said. Stacey looked surprised

"So you'll come with us?" she asked me

"Yeah, this is going to be so much fun" I said

"You looked surprised" I told her

"Well, I just thought that you wouldn't come" she said and looked away. I felt bad for ignoring Stacey, she was a nice girl

"Of course I'll come" I said to her

"Well that's great!" she said smiling hugely

"Can I sit with you guys today for lunch?" I asked her

"Sure!" she said. Her smile got bigger. I was glad I was making somebody happy.

I dozed out of class; I couldn't pay any attention on what the teacher was saying. It was like I wasn't even in the class, I felt like I was someplace else. When the bell rang I jumped up and gathered my books. I followed Stacey out the door but, stopped

"Oh, crap! I have detention today!" I said remembering my chat with the principal yesterday

"Then you better go" Stacey said smiling slightly

"If he lets me go off early ill come meet you guys" I told her and

"Ok" she said

I hurried off to the principal's office and saw him waiting for me. he told me to sit down and do my homework. I did what he told me. While I was doing my homework I saw Britney glaring at me from the back of the room. I quickly looked away, I didn't want to get in more trouble. While I was working on my homework, I smelled a sickly sweet smell. I looked up to see Alice standing in the doorway. What was she doing here? Alice looked around the room and quickly sat next to me.

"what the hell are you doing here?" I hissed

"I had a vision yesterday. In the vision I saw you got detention so I got myself detention" she said and smiled at me. I liked that alice wanted to spend time with me but, I didn't want her to get in trouble because of me

"Alice! You shouldn't have done that!" I scolded her and she rolled her eyes

"Whatever Bella" she said. We both stared at each other for a while when suddenly she smiled. Before I could ask her anything the phone rang. The principal picked it up and his eyes widened. He suddenly got up

"I have to go! I have to go now! my wife just delivered our baby !" he said

"you can leave after the bell rings but, I have to go now!" he said and hurried away

I looked at Alice and saw that she was grinning hugely, before I could ask her why Britney got up and walked towards us. she put both of her hands on my table. Today Britney was wearing a very thin tank-top, which exposed too much skin and a very short mini skirt. I was sure if she bent a little you could see everything. I mentally cringed from that image

"Don't tell anyone" she threatened me. She flipped her hair in my face and walked away. When I looked at Alice I saw that she was standing and looking at me

"What?" I asked her

"Come-on! We're ditching detention" she said

"we cant do that!" I said

"Of course we can! Didn't you just see Britney walking away?" she asked me

"Yeah but, we'll get in trouble if we do ditch detention!" I said and Alice scowled

"Bella, we can either make this or we can make this hard but, either way we're leaving" she said

"But, Alice if we-" I started to say but, Alice cut me off

"I can see the future, remember?" she asked me and I sighed. there was no way I could win this battle

"Fine! But if we get in trouble I'm going to kill you" I told her

"Fine, fine! Let's go" she said

"But where?" I asked her

"To sit with Stacey and Judy!" Alice said

Both of us snuck out of detention and went to find Stacey and Judy, we didn't have to look for them for them for a long time. We saw them standing in the lunch line. Both of us quickly joined them. Stacey looked up in surprise

"How come you're back already?" she asked me

"we snuck out" I told her. Stacey looked at Alice and Alice smiled at her.

"Hello, I don't think we have met before. I'm Alice Cullen" Alice said

"um, hi, I'm Stacey" Stacey said looking away

"would you mind if I sit with you?" Alice asked Stacey

"Of course not! You should totally sit with us" it was Judy who said this. Stacey looked at Alice and then smiled for the first time

"Yes, you should sit with us" Stacey said

Soon, we were sitting at a small table. I wasn't paying any attention to what my friends were saying because I was looking at the Cullens. All the Cullens were staring at Alice, so it was safe for me to stare at them. I was sure they were all wondering why Alice was sitting with us, with a bunch of humans. Only if they knew, that I wasn't really a human, I was a vampire. Judy's voice brought me out of my thoughts

"So, you are coming right? To the mall with us?" Judy asked me shyly

"Yup" I said with a smile

"You guys are going to the mall? Can I come?" Alice asked

"Sure! That would be so much fun!" Judy said. It was obvious to me that Judy liked Alice. It was very easy to like Alice

"Do you like shopping?" Stacey asked Alice and I groaned

"Don't even get her started! She'll not stop for days!" I said and Stacey looked at me

"You guys know each other?" she asked

"Well yeah" I admitted

"How come?" Judy asked

"we both were neighbors back when we lived in Alaska" Alice lied smoothly

"oh! You used to live in Alaska? My aunt lives there" Stacey said but, I wasn't paying any attention to them. my thoughts were on Edward

When I looked up, I saw that he was staring at me and for once I didn't look away. I stared at him, how could he not have guessed who was I by now? Edward gaze seemed to pear right into my soul. It felt like he could see my soul. While I was staring at Edward, I saw that Aver was staring at me. When I met her stare she smiled at me. I quickly looked away from her.

"Right, Bella?" Alice asked me. I looked at her blankly

"What?" I asked

"We were best friend until we moved away?" she asked me

"Yes, we were the best of friends" I said truthfully

"And after we moved away, you started to hate us?" she asked me smiling a sad smile. I knew she was referring to when she and her family had left me

"I never hated you, Alice. You were always like a sister to me" I told her and her smile got bigger

"Really?" she asked me

"Yes, really" I said

I was quite sure that all the Cullens could hear us with their super hearing but, when I looked at them. They all looked confused. I laughed out loud at the thought, that all of them were clueless. All the Cullens looked at me like I was mentally challenged or something. I looked away from them to keep from laughing again.

"what's so funny?" Alice asked me

"oh, nothing" I said

"We better get going" Alice said to me

"The bell's going to ring any minute" Alice said

I said my goodbye to my friends and hurried to my next class. the rest of the day was uneventful. In P.E. I teamed up with Alice to play Basketball. Edward barely glanced my way and I felt disappointed. Aver seemed to stare at me quite frequently. Whenever I caught her staring at me, she would smile or drop her gaze. Why was Aver staring at me so much? That was another question I didn't have an answer for. When school ended I waited for Niya, when she finally arrived I told her I was going to the mall with Alice Cullen and some other friends.

"Oh!" she said looking surprised

"I could stay with you if you want" I told her

"No, no, it's fine" she said

"Are you sure?" I asked her

"Yup, I'll be fine" she said

"Okay, then I better get going" I told her. I quickly hugged her and went to find Alice

**

* * *

**

like it? hate it? please please leave a comment! but

**remember: keep you comments clean and to the point. peace be with you. mahi**


	9. Chapter 9

**kind of a short chapter......but very exciting! =D i just want to shout out some names**

**twilighter1414- thanks for the awesome comments! you rock **

**llcoolk95- you were the first person to comment on my story! you are very awesome!!!**

**edwardcullensmate- you are very aweosome! thanks for all those awesome comments :D**

**

* * *

**

When we arrived at the mall I saw, that it was huge. Not big but huge. I just stared at it and didn't know what to do. Alice jumped out of the car and looked at me, suddenly she stared to laugh.

"What?" I asked her feeling annoyed

"You should look at your face right now!" she said and laughed harder. I stuck my tongue out of my mouth like a five year old. I looked around and saw that Stacey and Judy were already moving towards the mall. I grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her towards them.

"Stacey and I need to buy a few dresses" Judy said

"Oh, what for?" I asked them

"Both of our families are going to dinner on Sunday at this very fancy place, so we need dresses" Stacey said

"You could shop in the other section of the mall and then we could meet in parking lot" Stacey said

"That sounds good" I said and Alice nodded

"Okay then see you in a bit" Judy said and then both Stacey and Judy hurried towards the mall

Both Alice and I walked slowly to the mall. We were silent for several moments but, it wasn't awkward. When we entered the mall, Alice became crazy.

"Let's go to over there, where they keep the cutest jeans, oh no wait we should go over there where they have very cute tank tops! N0-"

"Alice! Calm down!" I said

"But, look! There selling those very cute jackets and-"

"Alice! I said calm down! Zap out of it!" I said but Alice dint seem to hear me

"No, wait! Bella lets go over there-" this time it wasn't me who cut her off. She just stopped talking. Her eyes went blank and she stared straight ahead. I knew what was happening, she was having a vision. I waited anxiously for her to talk again. When her vision ended she blinked again and looked at me

"Unavailable!" she said looking very annoyed

"What happened, Alice?" I asked her

"They're coming" she said

"Who's coming?" I asked her

"My brothers, sisters and my husband" she said and I froze. Of course they would follow her. They probably thought she had gone mental because she was hanging out with a human.

"When are they coming?" I asked her

"In less than 15 minutes" she said

"We could go to your house. If you want" she said

"No, let's wait. Let's see what they do" I told her

"Are you sure? We could go somewhere else" she said

"No" I told her. Both of us walked into a random shop and looked at the cloths

"What did you tell them? your brothers and sisters I mean" I asked her

"Huh? Oh I just told them I was going shopping with some friends" she said

"Then they asked me what friends, and I said human friends" she said

"They probably think you've gone mental or something" I told her and she laughed

"yeah but, I don't care" she said and looked at me

"As long as I get to see you, I don't care" she said. She had a small smile on her face. My face softened, I had missed Alice so much. I smiled back

"What about jasper? I mean he would have surely asked you more questions" I asked her and she laughed

"Oh, yes. Jasper grabbed my shoulder and asked me if I was alright. I told him I was fine but, he didn't believe me. He looked so concerned, I felt so bad. Poor baby, I love him so much but, I can't tell him the truth." She said

"I'm sorry" I said and she looked at me again

"Don't be, I'm just glad I can see you again" she said and I smiled

"What's with Aver? She looks at me all the time and I don't know it just feels weird" I told her and shivered

"Oh, Aver. Well you see she can kind of read what a person is like. Let's say for example that I'm a cruel person, she sees me she can tell that I'm cruel" she said

"Oh. What about her brother?" I asked her

"Ryan? He can move things with his mind but, really he doesn't use it much" she said

"Why?" I asked

"Really, I don't know. He's just always bored" she said

"Oh. Did Edward mention me at all? I mean since he can't read my mind, he must have told you about it" I said

"Well yeah, both Edward and Aver mentioned you" she said

"Really? What did they say?" I asked her out of curiosity

"Well Edward said that you seem very strange because he can't read your mind and stuff. Aver just said that maybe there was something wrong with you, that is why she can't read your mind" Alice said and I laughed out loud for no reason

"Little does she know" I murmured

Alice bought about 12 things and I bought a pair of earrings. We both made our way to a shop that looked way to expensive. While we were shopping I smelled something different. I looked at Alice and saw that she was looking at me with the same expression. We knew what was happening. Alice's family was her

"Try to act normal, don't say anything suspicions and stay close to me" she hissed. I quickly moved closer to her and tried to look normal. I tried to relax my nerves but, it didn't work. Alice looked at me quickly and gave me a smile

"They'll be here in 50 seconds, so let's talk about normal stuff" she said very quickly. If I was human, I wouldn't have understood a word of it. I quickly composed myself and plastered a smile on my face.

"So did you see the new movie, kissed your sister?" I asked her. I looked at Alice to see if this was normal enough. She nodded in approval

"Oh, no. is it any good?" she asked me. I heard footsteps and knew that all the Cullens were in the shop with us.

"It's okay. Just a little weird" I said to her

"Hmm….I see" she said and looked at a halter top

"Excuse me?" asked a familiar voice. I turned around to see Jasper Cullen looking at me.

"Yes?" I answered him in my best normal voice

"Would you mind if I talked to Alice for a second?" he asked me and I smiled

"Sure, why not?" I told him. I moved aside and saw Alice smiling at me. I winked at her. With my super hearing I could easily hear what they were saying.

"Alice? What are you doing her with a human?" Jasper asked Alice

"Jazz, didn't I tell you I was going shopping with my friends" Alice said

"But she is human!" jasper said

"Jazz, I know. But she is a nice girl" Alice said

"but-" jasper stared to say something but, Alice cut him off

"Come on jasper, she's nice. Now let me go so I can talk to her" she said and quickly gave japer a kiss. Alice walked towards me and smiled

"Hey, Bella, do you want to meet my family?" she asked me. I knew they could all hear me

"Sure!" I said cheerfully, even though I so didn't want to talk to them or see them. Alice took my hand and guided me to where her family stood. The seven vampires looked at me, their golden eyes were confused

"Bella, meet my boyfriend jasper" Alice said. Japer looked at me but, didn't smile

"Hi!" I said and smiled

"This is my sister, Rosalie" Alice said. I smiled at Rosalie but, she was glaring at me. My smile turned into a smirk.

"This is Emmet, my brother" she said. I smiled at Emmet but, even he didn't smile

"This is Edward and Ryan, my other brothers" she said. I smiled at them but they didn't smile back either. Edward kind of glaring at me, I kept on smiling even thought I was hurting like hell from inside.

"And this is Aver, my sister" she said. I smiled at Aver and she surprisingly smiled back. She extended her hand to me and I shook it.

"Hi! I'm Aver! It's so nice to meet you!" she said

"Um, yeah you to" I said. Aver seemed very nice but, I still didn't like her. After all Edward chose her over me but, it wasn't Aver's fault

**

* * *

**

sorry for the crapy eneding :P this chapter was very crappy, sorry bout that..... so how many of you guys actually like Aver? i like her! but lets see if you guys like her or not so i can decide what to do with her!!! please please leave a comment! but remember-

**keep you comments clean and to the point peace be wtih you. mahi.**


	10. Chapter 10

**hey guys!! phew! this took me a long time to update, sorry!!! been busy with stuff... thanks for all those amazing comments, i love you guys =D**

* * *

Here I am, with Alice in front of me and her family behind me. Alice's family was spying on Alice and me. Of course they didn't know I could hear them or smell them. All of them were hiding from me, when I looked behind all of them disappeared. I should have some fun with this, I thought to myself. Suddenly Alice looked at me and smiled, of course she already knew what I was going to do.

"So, Bella did you like my family?" Alice asked me as she looked at some cloths

"I guess there cool" I said

"You guess?" she asked me

"No offence but, that girl Rosalie? She looks like a piece of crap and she's such a bitch" I said and smirked. It wouldn't take long for Rosalie to come out and try to kill me. Right on cue, I heard noisy footsteps coming towards me. I turned around to see Rosalie standing in front of me with her hands on her hips. Her golden eyes looked mad and she was glaring at me.

"Rosalie? What are you doing here?" I asked her innocently

"I heard what you said!" she yelled at me

"Huh?" I asked her

"I heard you call me a bitch!" she said and I gasped

"I would never, ever call you a bitch!" I said. I saw Rosalie lean towards me when, suddenly Alice's voice made her stop

"Rosalie! What are you doing?" Alice asked. She ran towards me

"I am so sorry for my sister's behavior!" Alice said seriously. Then she turned to Rosalie

"Rosalie! I can't believe you! And what are you doing here?" Alice asked her even though she already knew. Rosalie looked at Alice and walked away. I sniffed the air and smelled clean air, I knew all the Cullens were gone, expect for Alice. Alice looked at me and started to laugh, soon I joined in.

"What you did was amazing! I have never seen Rosalie look so mad!" Alice said laughing and I giggled. When both of us calmed down Alice took me to a shop where they sold dresses. Alice tried on sleeveless purple dress, that looked very plain on the hanger but, on Alice it looked fabulous.**( pic on profile)**

"Alice! You look so pretty!" I said ad Alice smiled at me

"You think so?" she asked me

"Totally!" I said.

"Do you think I could wear it to the spring dance?" she asked me

"Sure, you'll look very pretty in it" I said to her

"Thanks, I'll think I'll buy it" she said and disappeared in the fitting room. I looked around the room and saw a very pretty wedding dress. It was very simple but, was so pretty. It was the kind of dress I had always imagined wearing on my wedding day, the thought brought tears in my eyes but, none fell out.

"Hey, Bella?" Alice asked me. I turned around to see Alice holding the most beautiful dress I had ever seen in my life. It was a gold ball gown with sparkles. It was so pretty I had no clue how to describe it.**_(pic on profile)_**

"Alice, this is so pretty!" I said. Alice smiled hugely

"Do you thing I should buy it?" she asked me

"Um, yeah!" I said

"Great! Try it on! So I can see if it looks good on you!" Alice said and I looked at her blankly

"Huh?" I asked

"Go try it on!" Alice said to me again

"but-" I tried to ague but, Alice cut me off

"I know, I know. You're now going to say 'but, I'm not going to go to the dance' then I'm gonna say 'yes you are' then you're going to say 'but I'm not' then I'm going to say 'yes you are', so stop arguing and start shopping" Alice said

"but-" I tried again but Alice cut me off

"Look, I already saw you dancing in this dress with a guy. So you better buy it soon. You can't win Bella, I already saw you buying this" Alice said with confidence

"Okay, I guess I should try it on" I said. There was no point in arguing with Alice

"Great!" Alice said as I went into the fitting room. As I tried on the dress I wondered who will be my date for the dance. Alice did say she saw me with a guy. When I exited the room I saw Alice's eyes widened and her mouth drop open in shock

"So how do I look?" I asked her

"You-look-amazing!" Alice yelled and I laughed. Once I took of my dress, both of us made our way to the check-out counter. I looked in my purse for my credit cards but, then I remembered I had given them to Niya when she went shopping

"Damn it! I forgot my credit cards" I said. I only had 500 dollars as cash with me right now and that wouldn't work. Or will it? I quickly looked at the price tag and saw that the dress was 7,987. Jeez! That a lot of money

"Huh?" Alice said. I looked at her and saw that she had already paid for all the dresses

"Alice! You shouldn't have paid for my dress!" I said

"Oh puh-leze!" she said as she rolled her eyes. She started to walk towards the exit

"I'll pay you back" I told her and she stopped walking. She looked at me and I saw that she looked hurt

"Cant I buy you a dress? Don't you consider me a sister? Cant sisters buy sisters dresses?" she asked me

"Oh god! I didn't mean it that way!" I said quickly

"You know that I love you and consider you as my sister" as I said those words Alice's eyes brightened

"Really?" she asked me

"Really" I said and smiled. I wanted to hug Alice but, couldn't because she was carrying 6 bags in each hand. I walked closer to Alice and pecked her cheek. Alice's smile got wider. When we both arrived at Stacey's car, I saw that both of them were carrying a lot of bags. I quickly got into Stacey's Mercedes and looked out the window.

"Are you both going to the spring dance?" Alice asked Stacey and Judy. Both of them giggled

"Yeah" Judy said

"Really?" I asked them and Stacey nodded

"I'm going with this guy named zack, he's a close family friend" Stacey said and then giggled again

"When is the dance anyways?" I asked them

"This Friday" Judy replied. This Friday! I only had tomorrow to get a date!

"Are you going?" Judy asked me

"Yeah, but I need a date" I said. Both Stacey and Judy looked at me in disbelief

"How is that possible? I heard all the boys talking about taking you to the dance!" Stacey said and I shrugged

"They probably didn't ask her because they're scared she'll turn them down" Judy said

"Yeah" Stacey said

I needed to find a date before the dance. I silently stared out the window for the rest of the ride. When Stacey stopped at my house, I quickly hugged Alice goodbye

"See you tomorrow" I said

"Bye" she said and hugged me back. I said goodbye to the rest of my friends and got out. When I entered my house I heard a growl. I panicked, what was going on? Was Niya in trouble? I knew I shouldn't have left her alone! I hurried to Niya's room and saw she was sitting on her bed with all her dresses on the floor.

"Oh my god! You scared me!" I said and rushed over to Niya and sat down next to her

"Why were you growling?" I asked her and she looked up. She looked at me and bit her lip.

"What is it, Niya?" I asked her, anxious now

"I think it might upset you" Niya said

"What is it?" I asked her. I put my hand on her shoulder

"Well, um Ryan asked me to the spring dance" Niya said and looked away. I smiled to myself. I knew Niya liked Ryan.

"Really? That great!" I said to Niya. She looked up and smiled

"You're not mad?" she asked and I laughed

"Of course not" I said

"Why would I be?" I asked her

"Well, I just thought you know you hate Aver then you must hate Ryan too" she said

"I don't hate Ryan or Aver" I said to her

"You don't hate Aver?" she asked

"No" I said and Niya smiled

"So why were you growling" I asked her and she sighed

"I don't know what to wear to the dance" she admitted and I laughed again

"You have so many dresses" I said

"I know, will you pick one out for me?" she asked and I smiled

I decided on turquoise dress, which reached the floor. It was made of pure silk and showed of Niya's figure amazingly.**_(pic on profile)_**

"Pretty" I said to her. I then left Niya's room and went into my own room. I took out the golden dress and put it on. It did look pretty on me but, I missed my old face. I missed my brown hair and brown eyes. I wish I could look like my real self all the time

**

* * *

**

do check out my profile for the pics and telll me if you like the dresses or not!! Queistion of the day: do you like Robert pattinson as Edward??? i dont like him, sorry :P in the books it is said that he's godlike and very handsome. i

**dont think rob is handsome or godlike!! please comment!! but-**

**remmember: keep your comments clean and to the point. peace be with you. mahi!**


	11. Chapter 11

**heyyy guys!! please leave a comment after you read this chapter! **

* * *

I sighed as I dragged myself to school. I sat on the passenger side of the seat and stared at my hands. When we arrived at school, I looked around and saw Alice waiting for me. I quickly got out of the car and walked towards her. When I reached her, I saw she was smiling hugely, she then looked at Niya and her smile got wider

"You are the only thing, my brother talks about" Alice said

"He talks about me?" Niya asked Alice chuckled

"Oh yeah" she said but, her smile disappeared

"You know, that he knows something is wrong with you two, right?" Alice asked me. I didn't even care what Ryan thought about us, I had plenty to worry about already

"He does?" Niya asked worriedly

"Yes. He even talked to me about it, he thinks you both are like witches" Alice said. Niya and I exchanged glances and then burst out laughing. Alice just smiled

"Some witches, we are" I said to myself. I pulled out my cell-phone and saw we only had 2 minutes until the bell rung.

"I got to go" I said to Alice and Niya

"Bye" both of them said together

I ran to my science class praying that I wouldn't be late and I wasn't. When I entered the class I saw that the teacher hadn't arrived yet. I breathed a sigh of relief and sat down. When the teacher did arrive, he made us review our notes. I pulled out my notebook and pretended to read my notes but, really I was thinking about Niya and Ryan. Were they going to get married? Vampires don't date as far as I knew. I knew that once a vampire saw his or her mate they would fall in love almost immediately. Was Niya in love with Ryan? Was Ryan in love with Niya? These were some other questions which I didn't have answers for. If Niya and Ryan both loved each other, Niya would surely tell Ryan she was a vampire and all the Cullens would know that I was a vampire because I live with Niya. A light tap on my shoulder made me look up. I saw that it was Tom who had tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey, sexy lady" Tom said to me smiling his lazy smile. He was as usual staring at my chest. I folded my arms across my chest which made him look up.

"What do you want?" I asked him impatiently.

"I heard that you didn't have a date for the dance so I want to take you to the dance" he said. I looked at him blankly

"That's very nice of you, but no thanks" I said

"Look, I know you don't like me but, I promise I'll be good" Tom said sincerely.

"What about Britney?" I asked him

"I broke up with her a long time ago" he said. I didn't know what to do. I had promised Alice I'd go to the dance but, with Tom?

"I promise, I'll be good and won't do anything that might upset or offend you" he said and I sighed.

"Fine but, there are some conditions" I said and waited him to argue but, to my surprise he kept quite.

"1- you will not stare at my chest at any time. 2- You may only touch my waist and nothing else. 3- You may not try to kiss me at any time. 4- You will not say anything inappropriate to me that will make me feel uncomfortable" I said this and waited for him to speak

"Fine" he said

"Fine?" I asked

"Yes, fine" he said and smiled

"Okay then, I guesses that's all I have to say. I'll see you at the dance tonight" I told him and he smiled one more time and then went away. When I looked around I saw that the whole class was staring at me. The girls looked impressed and a little jealous. The boys looked regretful. I looked at Stacey and raised one eyebrow. She giggled.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" I whispered

"Cause you just scored a date with the hottest guy on earth" she said

"I can't believe you made him agree to your rules! If I were you I would let him touch me wherever he wanted" Stacey said and then giggled again. I rolled my eyes at her. Humans were so shallow minded.

When the bell rang I got up and went to my Spanish class. The class went by quickly and nothing interesting happened. When the bell rang again, Niya and I made our way to the lunch line and stood there to buy lunch. I smelled a very familiar scent and knew that the Cullens were standing right behind me. I mentally cursed them for standing behind me. I turned around and saw that all of them were staring at me. All of them dropped their gaze except for Alice. She smiled at me

"Can jasper and I sit with you, today?" she asked me while she smiling at jasper. I saw Jasper smile at Alice.

"Sure" I said. I noticed Rosalie looking uncomfortable

"How about you sit with us today?" Rosalie asked me. She smiled at me in a way that showed all of her razor sharp teeth. I smiled at her sweetly and said

"Sure, we'd love to" I told her which wiped that annoying smile from her face. She was obviously trying to scare me but, I wasn't scares, not of her anyways. I was scared because of Edward. I hadn't even looked at him yet, I didn't want to face him. I was sure all my bravado would wear off when I looked at him. I was scared of what I would see today when I sat with him and his girlfriend, or maybe she was his wife.

I bought some stinky food and glanced at Niya. I saw her peeking glances at Ryan. When she looked at me, she gulped. She was also scared, just like me. We followed the Cullens to their table and sat down. I couldn't sit next to Alice because Japer was sitting at her right and Emmet was sitting at her left so, I sat down next to Emmet. I saw Niya sit next to Ryan and smile at him shyly, soon they were talking. I looked for Aver and saw that Edward and Aver were nowhere in sight. I sighed miserably and stared at the tray. Suddenly the chair next to me squeaked, I didn't look up to see if it was Edward or Aver. I silently prayed for it to be Aver, I so didn't want to talk to Edward.

"Hey!" said a girly voice. Obviously it was Aver. I looked around and saw that she was smiling brightly.

"Hi!" I tried to sound just as enthusiastic as she had sounded. She smiled at me one more time and then looked at the door. I followed her gaze and saw Edward making his way towards us. Was it possible for a frozen heart to beat again? I saw Edward and Aver smile hugely at each other. I feel so lonely at this moment. I felt like there was an invisible bond that connected them two. It hurt to look at them, they were both perfect for each other. I looked away and saw Niya looking at me in a concerned way, I smiled a little to let her know I was fine but, of course I wasn't.

Edward stopped at our table and stared at Niya and me. I stared right back into his golden eyes. He raised an eyebrow at Alice. I saw Alice roll her eyes

"This is Niya and Bella, they'll be sitting with us today" she announced. I saw Edward shake his head; He then sat down opposite to me.

"Bella this is Edward, Edward this is Bella" she introduced us to each other. Only if she knew, both of us had a long history in past.

"Nice to meet you" Edward said and smiled my favorite crooked smile. When he smiled at me like that, it felt like my heart was on fire but, I didn't let it show

"You to, Edward" I said and smiled. Edward continued to stare at me and I stared right back. I was no longer the pathetic, ugly, clumsy, stupid Bella anymore and I am not going to cry over Edward anymore. He had moved on and so would I. I am not going to mourn over him. Damn him. Edward was the first one to look away. I smiled to myself.

"So are you going to the dance today?" Aver asked me

"Yup" I answered

"With whom?" she asked

"This guy named Tom" I told her. Aver smiled at me.

"I am so excited to go to the dance. I can't wait!" Aver said squealed. I laughed

"Yeah, me to" I said

"Oh my god! I had the greatest idea ever! Why don't you and Niya come to our house to get dressed?" Aver asked me. The question caught me off-guard. I looked over to Alice and saw she was grinning at me.

"Sure, that'll be awesome, right Niya?" I asked Niya. She looked up and smiled

"Of course" she said and went back to her conversation with Ryan about soccer.

"Awesome! You guys should come to our house around 5:00 so we can all get ready!" Aver said. I saw Rosalie glaring at me; I smiled at her which only caused her to glare harder.

I barely even knew Aver but, she was acting very nice towards me which kind of made me mad but, I liked her; she was nice, friendly, outgoing and very pretty. She was the complete opposite of me.

When lunch ended, I went to my math class. The rest of the day was pretty lame. I couldn't help but, get excited about the fact that I'll see Esme and maybe Carlisle today. They were like my parent in so many ways.

When school ended, I went to find Niya and saw that she was already standing by our Ferrari. I got in and wondered what is going to happen today when I'm over at Cullen's place. That was another question I didn't have an answer for

**

* * *

**

question of the day- do you guys like Niya? do you think she awesome? please please leave a comment! i'm begging you!! but-

**remember- keep your comments clean and to the point. peace be with you. mahi**


	12. Chapter 12

**okay first of all, please dont kill me!! i know i havent updated in a while!! i'm sorry!! i've been so busy!! but i read all of your **

**comments!! and they were awesome!! i know this chapter is very small and crappy but, i promise the next chapter will be**

**a lot more awesome!!! please bear with me!! i promise the next chapter will have a lot of Edward and bella!!!**

* * *

Here I was, sitting in the car with Niya on my side and my dress in the back seat. I couldn't stop biting my nails. I was so nervous about going over to the Cullen house where I'll meet Esme. Will she like me? Or will she hate me? I just prayed that she'll love me.

Niya stopped right next to a big white mansion. There were no other houses nearby; it was the only house in sight. The house was very pretty, one of the prettiest house I've ever seen in my life. Niya looked at me and sighed

"You look like you're going into a haunted house" she said

"I'm nervous" I said

"Don't be" she said

"I'll try" I told her

"Now come on" she said as she dragged me towards the house. She looked at me one more time and then rung the doorbell. The door opened almost immediately and Esme stepped out, with a sweet smile on her face.

"Hello! You must be Alice's new friends. I'm Alice's mom, Esme" Esme said. I couldn't speak, I was just so happy to see her.

"Hi! My name is Niya and this is my sister Bella" Niya said. I noticed Esme flinch

"It's very nice to meet you" Esme said and smiled again

"You both can head to Alice's room; it's on the top floor" Esme said

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen" I said for the first time

"Please, call me Esme" she said and I smiled. I was so happy to see her, I didn't want to leave. I wanted to sit next to her and talk like we used to back when I was human but, I followed Niya to Alice's room.

While we climbing up the stairs I noticed that the house sounded very quite. Where were all the people? I sniffed the air and could tell which room was Alice's. I knocked on the door and waited for a response

"Come in!" Alice yelled. I opened the door and found Alice sitting on the bed with her dress in her hand. She smiled as she saw us

"Where is everybody?" I asked her

"Hunting. They should be here in exactly-" she closed her eyes and then opened them

"3 minutes" she said. I looked around Alice's room and saw everything in it was baby pink.

"Doesn't jasper mind that your room is baby pink?" I asked her as I laughed

"Nope" she said and I laughed again. Suddenly the door burst open and Aver and Rosalie stepped in the room. Both of their cheeks were slightly flushed and their hair was tangled.

"Sorry we're late. We were just uh buying groceries" Aver said and I smiled at her lame excuse

"Okay people, come on get dressed we have a dance to go to" Alice said as she went into the bathroom with her dress. I saw Aver and Rosalie leave the room to get dresses. I looked at Niya and saw her looking at me. I quickly took off my cloths and put on my beautiful golden dress.

"Very pretty" I hear Alice say as she came out of the bathroom with her dress on

"Thanks" I said to her. I turned around to find Alice already dressed. Her usual Spiky hair was smoothed out and had curls in them. Her golden eyes were framed with huge eyelashes and her cheeks and a little color in them. She was a Necklace that said 'love' and I was pretty sure it was real diamond, she looked fabulous

"Even you look pretty" I said to her and she smiled a big smile

"Thanks" she stepped closer to me and scanned my face. She tapped her chin with her finger.

"Okay, this is what I have decided. I'm not going to put any make-up on your face but, I'll straighten your hair" she said and I sighed. She quickly went into her bathroom and brought out a pink hair straighter with her. She made me sit in a chair and quickly started to straighten my hair. Within 5 minutes I was done.

"You look ama-zing!" Alice yelled. I looked in the mirror. I saw, that I did look nice but, it wasn't me. It was somebody else's face. I didn't have strawberry blond hair or green eyes. I missed my old face and wish I could look like that again. I sighed.

"Thanks" I said to her. I turned around when I heard footsteps.

Rosalie appeared at the door way wearing a silver dress that matched her skin tone. She almost blended with the dress but, that didn't mean she didn't look pretty. She looked the prettiest of all of us. Her beautiful blond hair was in a bun, her cheeks were pink, her full lips were the darkest color of red and her golden eyes were framed with black eye liner, which somehow made her golden eyes look a little green. It almost pained me to look at her; she was perfect like a Barbie. It wouldn't surprise me if somebody mistakes her for a life size Barbie doll. Assuming from her expression she looked shocked to see me. Her eyes trailed from my head to my toe. She quickly rearranged her features and looked at Alice.

"We're leaving in five minutes" she said to Alice.

"Ok, but where's Aver?" she asked

"Right here" Aver replied. She appeared in the doorway wearing a very light golden dress. Her long brown hair looked very natural with little curls. Her lips were a very light pink and she looked like a goddess who was walking on Earth. She was almost as beautiful as Rosalie. I felt a pang of jealousy. I ignored it and smiled at Aver. She smiled a Huge smiled that showed all her milky teeth.

"You look so pretty, Bella" she said

"Thanks" I told her. Rosalie impatiently tapped foot.

"Come on, I don't want to be late for the dance" she said. Alice looked at me

"We'll meet you at the dance" I told her and she nodded. I smiled at her last time and hurried towards my car. I got in the driving seat and waited for Niya to sit. I thought about random stuff as I drove. I looked over to Niya and saw her silently smiling to herself

"Excited for the dance?" I asked her and she looked at me

"Very" she said and then took a deep breath.

"Do you think Ryan will like my dress?" she asked me as bit her lip

"Of course he will! You look amazing!" I told her and she relaxed

"You know sometimes I wish I could show my real face to him and tell him I'm a vampire" she said and then sighed. I quickly stiffened. Niya seeing my reaction rushed to explain.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to tell him! I would never do that to you" she quickly said. I looked at her and then sighed. I would not ruin Niya's life. If she wanted to tell him I would let her.

"No, you can tell him but, just tell me before hand that you're going to tell him so I can leave" I told her and her eyes widened

"What? I can't let you leave! You can't leave me!" she panicked.

"Niya, I can't stay with you after you've told them you're a vampire" I told her in a soothing voice.

"But I'm not going to tell him anything!"

"Niya you don't have to do this. You could live a happy life with him and don't ever think I'll be mad at you if you did tell him you're a vampi-" I started to say but she cut me off

"No! I'm not going to tell him anything!" she said and I sighed

"But if you ever change your mind, let me know" I said to her and she nodded. I parked in the school parking lot and saw that it was almost full. I took a deep breath and got out the car, wondering what's going to happen now

**

* * *

**

please leave a comment but,

**remember- keep your comments clean and to the point. peace be with you. mahi.**


	13. Chapter 13

**first of all, i know i told you there would be a lot of bella and Edward in this chapter but, i'm sorry!!!!**

**please dont hate me!!!! i promise there will be Edward and Bella in the next couple of chapters!!! ok **

**so the next thing, some of you have been asking me when is Edward finally going to fing out that bella is bella,**

**answer: i dont know!! it all depends on my mood, if i'm happy i write about Edward and bella i'm sad i dont!!!**

**if you want to make me happy and get some Edward and bella all you have to do is COMMENT!!!!!**

* * *

I was walking towards the school when a light tap on my shoulder made me turn around. I saw Tom standing in front of me, a lazy smile on his face. He looked handsome with his black tux, It was almost like I was staring at a model. His dark blue tie matched his dark blue eyes.

"Hey" he said. His blond hair flopped in his eyes. I nodded as a hello.

"You look pretty" he said and I smiled a little

"You don't look bad yourself" I told him and he laughed.

"May I?" he asked me and offered me his hand. I grinned.

"Yes you may" I said to him and took his hand.

it was strange how he was acting like a real gentlemen. We both made our way towards the school. I could hear all the gasps from random people as they looked at tom and I but, I ignored them. Tom left me near the entrance to buy our tickets, so I looked casually around the parking lot. I could see all the freshmen girls giggling as they looked around. Everybody looked different today, every girl in the school had so much makeup on you could hardly recognize them. Some girls looked pretty some looked ridiculous. I saw a two girls waving at me. I looked at them in a confused way, did I know them? One was a tall blond and the other one was a little fat with brown hair. Then it hit me, these girls were Judy and Stacey! Both of them made quickly made their way towards me and then smiled.

Stacey was wearing a cute green dress that showed off her figure amazingly, she had finally cut her long bangs and you could see her sky blue eyes. Her long blond hair was pulled into a tight bun. Judy on the other hand was wearing was wearing a very light pink dress that showed off her curves and hid her stomach. Her brown hair was let loose and hung off her back, Her lips were the lightest shade of pink. All I had to say was that both of them looked amazing!

"You guys look very pretty!" I complimented. Stacey beamed at me. Judy smiled her sweet smile that showed off her cute dimples.

"Thanks! I could say the same to you!" Judy said

"Oh! There's Erick my date!" I heard Judy say. She quickly ran her hair through her hair and re-applied lip gloss.

"We should get going" Stacey said

"Bye!" I said. After they left I turned around and saw Tom grinning. I scowled.

"Were you eavesdropping?" I asked him and he scoffed

"Hardly" he said and I rolled my eyes. Without another word I started to walk towards the dance room. I heard Tom follow. I entered the room and saw that it was huge. I could see Rosalie dancing gracefully with Emmet, I could see Alice resting her head on Jaspers chest as they slow danced and I could see……Edward. He was smiling as he held Aver. They both seemed perfect together, I quickly looked away. I saw Tom offering his hand to me to dance.

"I can't dance" I whispered to him and he laughed.

He took both my hands and put them on his shoulder. Then he pulled me closer to him and put his hands on my waist. He gazed into my eyes as we danced. His eyes were gentle, they weren't mocking like they were when I'd first met him. His eyes were so piercing that I had to look away. I tried to zone everything out while I was dancing, I was having fun, but soon the song ended. I sighed. Tom looked at me and smiled

"I'm going to go get some something to drink" he said

"Ok" I told him. After Tom left I moved to the back of the room and watched all the couples dance. Alice caught my eye and smiled warmly at me, she was the most graceful dancer. While I was looking at the couples I saw Britney make her way towards. I sighed again.

I saw that Britney was wearing a baby pink dress which was way too short, you could almost see everything. She was wearing way too much makeup, every inch of her face was covered with makeup, she was also wearing killer heels, and they were like 6 feet long.

"What kind of dress is that? It looks like it was your grandma's" Britney said and then smirked. I knew my dress didn't expose much skin but, it was so pretty.

"Sorry, I don't talk to sluts" I snapped. Her face got darker but, she didn't do anything. She just flipped her long blond hair in my face and walked away. I heard a light chuckle so, I turned around and saw Tom standing in front of me

"Eavesdropping again?" I asked him with a smile.

"Hardly" he said just like last time

"Looks like your girlfriends jealous" I told him and he laughed

"She's not my girlfriend" he said.

"Really?" I asked

"Really" he said.

He offered me his hand again. I took it and we slow danced. There were only 5 couples on the dance floor, which were Alice and jasper, Rosalie and Emmet, Edward and Aver, Niya and Ryan and Tom and me; everybody else had moved aside so they could give us space. I didn't like that I was the center of attention but, I was having fun. It was weird, the last time I'd ever danced with anyone was with Edward when he had took me to prom and now here I am with some other guy when Edward was standing right in front of me.

I could feel Edward's eyes on me so I looked at him. He wasn't glaring or smiling at me, he was just gazing into my mind. I stared right back into his golden eyes. There was a time where his golden eyes were liquid but, now they were solid. It felt like he was a totally different person, I felt like I had never known him and that hurt me. He had changed in a way that I could not describe, he just acted different.

The song ended and everyone started to clap. I smiled at the audience. I wanted to dance some more but, the next song was a fast beat so, I decided to stand near the wall. Tom followed me, be both ended up standing next to the juice bar. Tom gazed deep into my eyes, his eyes seemed to freeze me, they were such a piercing blue color.

"What?" I finally asked him feeling annoyed

"Nothing" he said and looked away

"I'll be back" he said and then left to talk to a friend. I looked around and saw Alice walking towards me. She looked excited, very excited.

"You look happy" I commented and she laughed.

"Of course I am" she said

"Why is that?" I asked

"You'll see" she said and I gave her a confused look. Alice smiled at me and then looked straight at the stage where a band was performing. I followed her gaze and saw a teacher carrying a tiara in her hand, making her way towards the microphone. When she reached the microphone she tapped it.

"Hello students. Sorry to interrupt but, we have our results for the spring queen and spring king!" she said and people started to clap. I looked at Alice in a confused way. She rushed to explain.

"It's like homecoming queen and king but, it's called spring king and queen" she explained.

"Oh!" I said and wondered who it will be. Maybe Britney, Boys seem to love her.

"The spring queen and spring king are……."

**

* * *

**

i know i'm bieng very mean right now, but hey you gotta love these cliffies!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA MWAHAHAHA *evil laugh* so if you want to know who is the spring king and the spring queen all you have to do is comment! more

**comments: faster update, less comment: late update! but before you comment**

**remember: keep your comments clean and to the point. peace be with you. mahi**


	14. Chapter 14

**heyyyy!!! okay so first things first, did you guys see the trailer for eclipse??????wasent it just so awesome???**

**what do you think of the new victoria????? now i want to apologize for not updating sooner, i was so**

**busy cause my step sister just got married yesterday!!! i love my step sister to death, and i **

**was so busy shopping and geting ready for the HUGE wedding!!! but now i'm finally updating!!!**

**and please you guys make sure you leace comment!**

* * *

"The spring kind and queen are Bella Martin and Edward Cullen!" the teacher said and all the people started to clap. I froze. Did she say, what I think she said? What the hell? I turned around and saw everyone looking at me. I saw Alice smile hugely. Did she know about this?

I looked to my right and saw Aver smiling at me kindly and next to her was none other than Edward. He looked slightly mad and slightly annoyed.

"Will Bella and Edward please come on the stage?" the teacher said. I froze again. I so didn't want to go up on the stage with Edward. A soft nudge made me look back. Alice was scowling at me; her hands were on her hips. She looked like an annoyed elf.

"Go!" she hissed at me. I managed to shake my head.

"Go! Now!" she said and then pushed me. I was about to fall, that still happens to me when I'm nervous, but, Edward caught me. He took my elbow pulled me towards the stage. I was in a daze, Edward was touching me! Edward was touching me, EDWARD WAS TOUCHING ME!

Edward walked up the stage, still holding me by my elbow. The teacher smiled at me in an aren't-you-just-so-cute way. I felt light headed as she handed me roses and placed a plastic tiara on my head. What was I suppose to do now? Smile? Wave? Or just walk away?

The teacher handed me a microphone. Oh! I was supposed to make a speech. What should I say? I racked me brain for something to say.

"Um I just want to thank my friend Alice for buying this dress for me and convincing me to go the dance" I said lamely. Everyone clapped politely and I saw Alice beaming.

I had seen in movies that the queen danced with the king, so was I going to dance with Edward? My question was soon answered by the teacher.

"Now it's time for these two to dance with each other!" the petite teacher said. She took the flowers out of my hand, smiled at me and then left.

A nice slow song began to play, and everyone started to dance with their dates. I peered through the blinding lights for any sight of Tom, I saw him talking to one of his buddies.

I then finally looked at Edward, his golden eyes were frozen, which made me sad. He had changed in so many ways, he wasn't my Edward anymore. He was someone else's, which made me upset. We stared at each other for several moments, his golden eyes peering into mine. I wonder what would happen if he knew that I was the Bella he once loved. I cringed at that thought.

Edward watched me closely and then he sighed. He put his on my waist. I put my hands on his shoulder and we swayed from side to side. I was pretty sure I looked pathetic, I mean I can't dance!

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me, I didn't realize how much I had missed his soft velvety voice. My heart was burning inside my chest, it was the first time he had actually talked to me.

"Fine" I said and looked away. When I looked at his perfect face, it hurt. It hurt too much to even look at him but, I did look at him again. I couldn't help myself, I loved him so much. His expression startled me, he looked mad.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I blurted out and then quickly bit my lip. His expression changed from anger to confusion.

"I don't hate you" he said

"It sure looks like you do" I murmured but, I was sure he heard me. When I looked at him again, I saw his eyes were closed.

"I don't hate you Bella, you-you jut remind me of someone" he said and my heart felt like someone had just ripped it out from my chest. He was obviously referring to me. I tried to control my expression.

"Does that someone make you mad?" I asked him and he smiled a small smile.

"Not really." he said.

"Then what is it?" I asked him quietly.

"Long story" he whispered.

"Do I look like that someone" I asked him and he smiled again.

"No, no. you both are look completely different" he said

"Then what is it?" I pressed

"y-you both have the same name" he said and then looked away. Judging from his expression, I knew he didn't want to talk to me anymore. I sighed quietly.

The song ended and everyone started to clap, I smiled at the people on the floor and then got off the stage. I looked around for any sign Edward and saw him standing by Aver with a big smile on his face. He held her hand in his hands and kissed her on the top of her head. I swallowed a sob, and then looked away. I started to walk towards Alice but, was soon surrounded by giggling girls.

"Ah ma gawd! Isn't the crown the prettiest thing in the world?" asked a girl with freakish purple hair.

"I know right!' it's so pretty! Wish I could wear it" said another girl

"And she was so lucky to get to dance with Edward Cullen!" said another girl.

"Man! She is so lucky" said another girl. I tried to push past them but they wouldn't move.

"Um could you guys please move?" I asked them but, they weren't paying any attention to me.

"Wish I could have her tiara" said another girl.

"You want it? You can have it" I said to the girl and handed her the cheap plastic crown. The crown wasn't even that pretty, it was plastic. The girl's eyes widened and she started to giggle. Everyone surrounded her so, I was free to leave

I quickly went and stood next to Alice. She had a sheepish look on her face. I put my hands on my hips and glared at her.

"You knew about this didn't you?" I asked her impatiently and she smiled

"Yes" she said

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her

"Because then you would have left" she said and then pouted. Well, she wasn't wrong but, she should have at least told me.

"And then I wouldn't have any fun without you" she said and smiled. Awwww…..

"Do you forgive me?" she asked me in her sweet voice.

"Fine" I huffed. She hugged me in a bone crushing hug. I laughed as she released me. Just then I saw Jasper walking towards Alice, he wasn't looking at me for some reason.

"Jazz!" Alice squealed. Jasper looked up and smiled hugely at her. Alice bounced into his arms and hid her face in his chest. It hurt to look at couples, they were all so happy. I managed to smile at Jasper and he smiled a tiny smile.

"Hi" I said. I saw Japer shudder

"Hey" Jasper said and quickly looked away.

"Wanna dance?" asked a voice. I turned around to see Tom staring at me.

"Sure" I answered. I waved goodbye to Alice and Japer, and followed Tom. He didn't stop at the dance floor, instead he walked out the door and I followed him. There was a small gazebo and he walked right into it. I sat down on the small bench, Tom sat next to me. He looked at his shoes and nervously bit his lip.

"What's wrong?" I asked him

"Nothing" he answered

"What is it?" I asked

"Um nothing" he said

"Spit it out" I said and saw him sigh in defeat

"Okay, okay. But do you promise not to get mad?" he asked me and looked at him in a confused way.

"Why would I be mad at you?" I asked

"Well, um I just think you will not like what I say" he told me.

"Is it that bad?" I asked and he nodded

"Just tell me" I insisted

"But do you promise not to get mad?" he asked and I sighed

"Fine just tell me" I told him.

"Uh, well do you want to go on a date with me?" he asked

**

* * *

**

okay so i wouldnt blame you if you want to kill me!!! i'm sorry for another cliffy!!! but, hey you gotta love cliffies they make you stay up at night :p lol

**so please if you want a sooner update COMMENT!!!! but-**

**remember- keep your comments clean and to the point. peace be with you. mahi 3**


	15. Chapter 15

**heyyyyy!!!! whats? up????? okay so sorry for the last cliffie!! cause of that cliffie, i uploaded very soon**

**cause i didnt want you guys to hate me :D and i aslo just want to give you guys an head up-**

**PLEASE READ!!!! VERY IMPOTRANT!!!- this chapter may surprise you!! some bad language**

**is used.....so yeah thats all....enjoy!!**

* * *

I stared at Tom like he had just spoken pig Latin. I blinked my eyes two times and continued to stare at him. Tom looked very handsome with his tan muscular body, dark blue eyes, long lashes and his white smile. But, did I want to date him? He was a jerk when I had first met him but, now when I think about it, he's not that bad. He was acting very nice for the past couple of days but, should I date him? I saw Tom fidgeting. What should I do?

"Bella?" he asked. I blinked one more time.

"Huh?" I asked

"So do you? I mean the date? I mean do you want to go on a date with me?" he asked me. I hid a smile. He was cute when he was nervous.

What should I do? I had never ever dated any guy except for Edward. I had never even looked at a guy, I didn't think of them. Edward was the only person I had truly loved but, Edward had moved on. He left me for another girl. He was defiantly very happy with Aver so, didn't I deserve some happiness? Didn't I deserve somebody who would care for me, love me, and adore me? Yes, I answered myself, I did deserve that. I didn't like Tom that way but, maybe those feelings were hidden because of Edward.

"Okay" I answered him after one minutes. I saw Tom look at me with surprise.

"You serious?" he asked

"As serious as I can ever be" I answered him. He smiled his cute smile which made me smile

"What about Saturday? I can pick you up?" Tom asked

"Sounds perfect but, where are we going?" I asked him. Tom had a thoughtful expression in his face.

"There's a fair in town, you want to go there?" he asked

"Sounds cool" I said and Tom got up.

He offered me his hand. I hesitated at first but, then took his hand. We both walked in silence as we walked towards gym where the dance was held. We both walked in peaceful silence and I liked it, some people thought that the silence was awkward but, not me. I liked the silence.

When we finally reached the gym I saw that there were only few people left. Most of them had gone home, the dance had apparently ended. I looked around and saw that all the Cullens were still dancing. While I was looking around the room, I saw Niya laughing. I smiled to myself; Niya looked happy which made me very happy. Niya suddenly looked my way and smiled, said something to Ryan and made her way towards me. Niya looked different somehow, she seemed to glow. Her eyes had a strange twinkle in them. That's when I realized something: Niya was in love with Ryan.

"Having fun with Ryan?" I teased. Niya smiled.

"Yes" she said and then looked away. I could see she was still smiling

"And you having fun with Tom?" she teased back. I laughed a short laugh

"Strangely, yes" I answered. It was weird how I was having fun with him. I saw Niya's smile widened, I knew she was happy that I was having a good time.

"And he also asked me on a date" I told Niya. Niya's mouthed dropped open.

"And?" she asked me impatiently

"And I said yes" I told her while grinning. She squealed like a little girl and then hugged me.

"I'm so happy for you!" she said while smiling like a mad women- err teenager. Just then Alice approached me, I smiled at her but, and she didn't smile back. She looked like she was about to start crying at any moment

"What is it?" I asked her anxiously. Did something bad happen? Alice blinked like she was in a daze. Her face was blank as she reached for my hand and pulled me outside. I heard Niya follow us. I gave Alice a confused look, what's going on? Alice pulled me towards the parking lot and stood near our Ferrari.

"What is it?" I asked her feeling very anxious right now. She squeezed her eyes closed.

"What is it? Tell me!" I said. I was feeling so scared right now. Did something happen Jasper? I started to panic, is somebody hurt?

"How could you" she whispered. Her face was pained

"What?" I yelled in frustration.

"How could you?" she asked again.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, frustrated now.

"How could you do that to Edward? How could you do that to me? How could you?" she asked me. Suddenly it hit me: she was talking about me going on a date with Tom.

"Are you talking about my date with Tom?" I asked her. I put my hands on my hips.

"I can't believe you are doing this to Edward. I can't believe you're doing this to all of us!" she shouted. I felt my temper rising. How dare she say that to me!

"um excuse me but, I WASN'T the one who left someone they love, I WASN'T the one who left someone in so much pain that she felt like killing herself, I WASN'T the one who left her best friend without even saying goodbye" I said. I had never been this angry in my life. I couldn't believe she isn't happy for me!

"Bella, he still loves you, you have to know that! Please don't do this!" she pleaded. I couldn't believe her! I really couldn't.

"He still loves me? That's weird, because I saw him kissing some other girl" I said.

"Bella please-" she started to say but, I cut her off

"And you know what? I hate him! I hate him so much. He's asshole!" I lied. I didn't want to call Edward an asshole but, I was so angry! And I so didn't hate him. I wanted to hate him but, I couldn't. I saw that Alice was glaring at me deeply and I could tell that she was mad

"How dare you call my brother an Asshole! He is NOT an asshole" she defended her brother. I couldn't believe it! She was siding with him!

"I can't believe you Alice" I said. I was so mad!

"You know what? Rosalie was right, you're the person who ruined all of our lives, and you were with Edward just so you can spend all his money. You- you're just a bitch. I can't believe I ever like you, and you know what? I'm glad Edward left you, I'm glad he's with Aver. And I'm so glad that she'll be my sister-in-law someday and not YOU!" Alice said.

I just stared at her with my eyes. I couldn't believe she was saying this. I wanted to shout at her. I wanted to ask her, is that really what she thought of me? But, I couldn't speak. I just stood and stared at her. I should have never let Alice back into my life; she was going to hurt me all over again. I'd never thought Alice would ever say this to me.

"Do you really think that?" I choked out.

"Yes. Yes I do. I just wished I'd never met you!" she screamed. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"I'll make your wish come true. I'll go away. For good this time. I promise you, you'll never see me ever again" I said. My heart hurt so badly right now.

"Goodbye Alice" I told her and swallowed back a sob. Alice glared at me one time and then left. I couldn't stand straight, my feet started to wobble. I felt somebody grab my arm, I looked back to see Niya looking very mad. I had forgotten that Niya was even standing near us.

I sat down on the ground next to Ferrari and squeezed my eyes shut. I heard Niya mumble something. I could hear some words like 'that little bitch' 'how dare she talk to Bella like that'. I decided to zone her out. Suddenly, I felt Niya stand up. I opened my eyes to see Niya staring at me.

"I'm going to have a little talk with Alice" she said and started to walk

"Don't!" I yelled. She looked back

"Please don't!" I begged her. She, seeing my reaction took a deep breath and sat down next to me. After a minute or so I heard footsteps, I looked up to see Ryan standing awkwardly in front of me.

I stood up and went to sit in the car to give them a little privacy but, of course I could hear everything they were talking about with my super hearing.

"So is your sister okay? I heard some yelling." Ryan asked Niya. Niya didn't reply for a minute.

"I don't know, really" she said

"Um, well do you want me to drop you off?" he asked her

"No thanks. I have to take my sister home" Niya said

"Um okay well I just wanted to-" Ryan started to say but, Niya cut him off

"Okay bye. See you later" she quickly said and got in the car. We didn't speak as Niya drove to our house. When we reached the house I quickly went into my room and locked the door. I sat down on my bed and stared at the photo of me and Niya near the big Ben.

"I'm going hunting" Niya shouted from downstairs. Her voice made me jump

"K, bye" I said. I heard the door click and knew she was already running. I then buried my head in the pillow and started to dry sob

**you guys like it? i'm pretty sure you're all very shoked but dont worry, things will get better............or will they? *EVIL LAUGH* lol please remember to comment but,**

**remember: keep you comments clean and to the point. peace be with you. mahi 3**


	16. Chapter 16

**PLEASE READ!!!! PLEASE READ!!!! a lot os you have been asking me if this is a edward/bella story ****answer: yes this is a bella/edwrad story**

**some of you have started to get impatient with me...when is Edward going to ****finally figure out that bella is bella???????**

**answer: very very.....maybe in the next couple of chapters :) and i just wanted to let **

**you know that Alice is not going to be in this chapter :( and i kinda feel bad for writting**

**so many cliffies so i just wanted to tell you that thigs WILL get back to normal with alice and bella!!!**

**and last but, not least what is going to happen to Aver????? answer: I DONT KNOW!!!!! **

* * *

I took a deep breath. I stared at the full length mirror, and a girl about the age of 18 stared right back at me. She had bright green eyes with strawberry blond hair and very pale skin. She was wearing skinny jeans with a silver top. Her long strawberry hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail. I had to admit the girl was pretty. I sighed and looked away from the mirror. I wished I looked like myself.

Today was the day I was supposed to go on my date with Tom. Did I look decent enough to go on a date? I knew if Alice was here she would be running around, throwing lots of cloths all around my room and putting makeup on my face. I sighed, I missed Alice. But then I remembered what she had said to me in the parking lot. My blood started to boil and my eyes started to sting. I was very angry and very upset. My blood was boiling because I was angry and my eyes were stinging because I was upset. I recomposed my face and smiled at myself in the mirror. Then I tightened my ponytail and went downstairs.

Yesterday all I did was sit in my room and sobbed. I sobbed because I felt sorry for myself, I sobbed because I felt upset, I sobbed because of Alice, and I sobbed because of Niya and Ryan. I pitied myself; I had a very bad life. I could never be happy. My life was complicated, loveless, lonely, stupid and worthless. A sound made me jump. I looked around to see Niya staring at me. Her faced looked worn out. She looked like she had no life. Her eyes had somehow lost the mischievous look. I knew that was because she had broken off things with Ryan. Well, they didn't break up but, they hadn't talked to each other. Ryan called her almost every hour but, she didn't pick up and I knew that was because of me. I cursed myself.

"Hey" she said. She smiled at me but, somehow it looked forced. I didn't say anything. I walked up to her and put my hands on her shoulder. Then I sat her down on the couch, next to me.

"Niya, how many times do I have to tell you that you can be with Ryan?" I asked her. Niya glared at me

"And how many times do I have to tell you, I don't want to be with Ryan?" she asked. Now it was my turn to glare at her.

"I know the way you look at him. I know you're in love with him" I said. Niya looked away from my eyes.

"I am NOT in love him" she said not meeting my eyes.

"I'll believe you, if you say that to me while looking me right in the eye" I said. Niya still didn't look at me. I placed my hand on her chin and forced her to look at me.

"Come on, say it" I challenged her. Her eyes got watery and her lip started to tremble

"I-I c-cant" she said. My expression softened.

"Look, Niya don't ruin your life because of me. You don't have to come with me when I leave. You could tell Ryan the truth and live happily with him" I told her. A very small sob escaped her mouth.

"I don't want to stay away from you and if I do tell Ryan that I'm a vampire I know I'll never see you again" she sobbed. She wasn't wrong.

"Think about how much pain you're causing Ryan, think about how worried he is right now. He called you 98 times and left 53 voicemails! He's in love with you!" I told her. I knew I had hit the right spot. Her expression got more pained.

"I-I don't know" she said

"Think about it. I leave on Wednesday." I said to her and she nodded. My phone suddenly buzzed in my pocket. I took it out and saw I had a next text message. It said-

**'Outside ur house. Tom'**

"Think about it" I said one more time to Niya. Then I quickly hugged her and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

I took a deep breath before exiting the house. I stood at the porch and looked around for tom's car. I saw a very sporty car standing in front of me. The door opened and Tom stepped out wearing knee length shorts and a button down shirt. I had never seen him look so casual before, he usually wore brand name jeans and t-shirts. He stood there with a grin on his face.

"Looking good" he complimented me. I smiled

"Thanks" I said. He went to the passenger side and opened the door for me. I smiled and got in. Tom got in the driver's seat and started to drive. He didn't say anything and I liked that. Soon, we reached a very crowded place. There was no parking space, I saw Tom take a left.

"What are you doing?" I asked him

"Obviously, parking" he said like a matter of fact

"Yeah, but the parking lots that way!" I said and pointed to my right

"No it isn't" he said and grinned

"Yes it is! There are people parking over there" I said and pointed to my right again

"Maybe for those people but, not for me" he said and then pulled into a garage sort of place. He got out of the car and went to open my door. I just sat there and stared at him.

"Aren't you going to get out?" he asked. I quickly got up and stood next to him.

"Why did you park here?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes. We both started to walk towards the fair.

"Because it's not crowded over here" he said.

"How did you find this place?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes again

"I didn't find it, it was made for me" he said

"Huh?" I asked.

"My dad bought this place for me" he said and I looked at him in surprise

"Why?" I asked.

"So I can park here whenever the fair's in town" he said. I continued to stare at him

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Let me get this straight. Your dad bought this place for you so you can park here whenever a fair in town?" I asked him

"Yup" he said

"That's a waste of money!" I exclaimed and he shrugged

"We have lots of money" he said and I huffed

"Well, then why don't you donate some money to the charity?" I asked him and he shrugged again.

"I never really thought of that" he said and continued to walk. We both walked to the entrance of the fair and saw that there was a huge line. There were at least 1000 people in the line. I sighed; we were never going to get in. instead of standing in the line like other people, Tom walked right to the entrance and talked to the person selling the tickets. He told him something and pointed to me, and then he curled his fingers telling me to come to him. I did as I was told and soon we were inside the fair without even standing in the line.

"Wow! I can't believe they let us in!" I said. Tom grinned

"Yeah, having a rich dad helps you in a lot of ways" he said and then sighed. I could tell he was upset about something.

"What is it?" I asked him and he sighed again

"It's complicated" he said

"I'm sure I can understand" I told him. He smiled a small smile

"Fine but, first lets go on the train" he said and both of us walked to the ride.

The ride was for couples but, I didn't mind. I wanted to have fun. Both of us sat on one of the bench with those little windows and doors. The train started to move. I looked at Tom.

"Well?" I asked him. He smiled

"Well, you see my mom and dad don't really love each other. They both got married for convenience. My mom's family had more than 50 gas station in California and my dad's family owned gas stations in Florida so my mom and dad's family decided that if they both got married it would bring more money to both of the family, so my mom and dad got married. After few years both my mom's family and my dad's family wanted a grandson so, my mom had me"

Tom said that and stared out the little window. I patiently waited for him to continue. He looked at me, smiled and then continued

"My mom and dad don't really love me, well they're never home. When I was little they always left me with my Nanny. They rarely were home; I only saw them once in a month. We didn't ever go on family trips or ate dinner together. When they did come home, they'd just say a hi, give me cash and then leave. I left so lonely, I didn't have anyone to talk to but, my Nanny. I loved my Nanny, she was the one who made me dinner, talked to me, taught me manners, read me books, played with me. Everything. I started to love her over the years but, then one day she got in a car accident and she-she d-died"

Tom struggled to get the words out. he squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. I reached out and took his hand and squeezed it. he opened his eyes and smiled at me to let me know he was okay.

"I was 15 years old when she died. I was so angry that I started to be a total jerk. I knew I was handsome, so I started to date a lot of girls; I cheated on my girlfriends and didn't respect them. I was the same jerk until I met you. I don't know what you did but, somehow you brought me back from my bad years. I dumped Britney because I knew she was a total slut. I wanted to talk to you but, I knew you didn't like me. I tried to act nicely, and I guess I succeeded 'cause you're sitting with me" he said

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I felt almost proud that I was the girl who fixed him.

"Sorry, I'm sure you don't like guys who get emotional" Tom said as he wiped a small tear on his cheek. I squeezed his hand one more time.

"No, it's nice to know that guys are human and that even they have emotions" I said. Tom smiled

"Yeah, well we are. I'm very sensitive, don't touch my purse or I might start crying" he teased.

I laughed and smacked his arm playfully. He grabbed my hands in his. I waited for me to start feel uncomfortable but, instead I felt happy. His big hands were very warm. I almost felt happy and let me tell you, I hadn't been happy in a long time. It felt like maybe I would heal someday

Suddenly the train jerked to a stop. I was about to hit my head on the back seat but, Tom reached out to steady me. I smiled as a thank-you. He nodded as a welcome

Both of us got off and walked towards the Ferris wheel. We both got on the Ferris wheel and I noticed that you could see the whole park from up here.

"So tell me, what are your parents like?" he asked me. I smiled to myself; because my real parents were dead I decided to talk about Carlisle and Esme

"My mom is a house wife. She's great, she loves to renovate houses and she loves to cook. She's very loving; she loves about everything I the whole wide world. And my dad well, he's a doctor. He loves to save people's life and do good deeds, he's very wise" I told him feeling prouder then ever

"What about your parents?" I asked him

"As I told you, I don't really see them" he said

"Do they travel a lot? Is that why you don't see them?" I asked him

"They don't travel, they just live in different states" he said

"Why?" I asked

"So they can see their boyfriend and girlfriend" he said in disgust

"Oh" I said and looked at the park. Suddenly I stiffened, I smelled something familiar, very familiar

* * *

VERY IMPORTAN!!!! sorry for another cliffie!!!! but, didnt this chapter make you go awwwwwwww!!!! i was like crying when i was writing this chapter!!! and cause i fell bad

**for writing ANOTHER cliffie i decided to tell you something about the next couple of chapters- bella is going to meet Tom's family!!!!!!! please please please comment but-**

**rememeber: keeps your comments clean and to the point. peace be with you. mahi 3**


	17. Chapter 17

**wassup peoples???? lol here's the next chapter!! i uploaded pictures of Niya and Aver please make **

**sure you check them out!! i spent a lot of hours to look for the perfect Niya and the perfect Aver!!**

* * *

Tom and I got of the Farris wheel. I sniffed the air; the scent was coming from the north. I quickly turned around and saw that Tom was leaning on a pole and staring at me with a small smile on his lips.

"I have to go the restroom" I told him. Before he could say anything, I started to speak again

"I'll be back in a few minutes" I said and gave him a small smile. I then hurried towards the north side of the fair. I noticed that the scent was coming from the park nearby. I quickly entered it and came face to face with Alice Cullen.

"Why are you here?" I asked her.

I was hurting so much; I could hear everything she had said to me. Alice looked down at the ground. I waited for her to speak again but, she didn't. Instead she started to sod dry tearless sobs. I wanted to comfort her. I wanted to put my hand on her shoulder and hug her but, I just stood there with a harsh expression on my face. When Alice stopped sobbing, she looked at me. Her eyes were hopeless and sad. She didn't look like the Alice I had known.

"I-I came here to s-say sorry" Alice said. I didn't change my expression.

"I-I know I shouldn't have s-said those things b-but I was so upset. I-I never wanted to hurt you, I-I'm sorry Bella. I-I know I've hurt you and I also know t-that you shouldn't forgive me. I don't know w-why I said all those things, I w-was just so upset about everything and then, everything happened so fast and……I'm so sorry" she said and looked at me hopefully

"Anything else you want to say to me?" I asked her tapping my foot. My response shocked Alice. She looked taken back. Her eyes went from shock to hurt but, I didn't care. She smiled a very sad smile at me. I noticed that her lower lip was trembling

"n-no, that's a-all" she said

"Well then goodbye Alice. Have a nice life. I hope your wish comes true about Aver being your future sister-in-law" I told her

"Are you g-going to leave?" she asked and I nodded

"Don't go" she whispered

"Why should I stay?" I asked her

"For me" she said and I smiled a small smile

"I've done that before and look what it did to me" I said and started to walk away from her

"I love you" Alice said from behind me

"I love you too" I said truthfully

"Then don't leave" she said. I whipped my head behind to look at her

"You want me to stay? For what? So you can hurt me again?" I asked her. Alice eyes got watery

"I have to tell you something" she told me and took a deep breath. I patiently waited for her to finish.

"I said all those things in the parking lot the other day because I saw a vision about something that I had been avoiding for more than 5 years. A vision that I had tried to ignore but, at last it did come true" she paused to take a deep breath like saying this would just about kill her.

"It was about Edward asking Aver to marry her" she said.

I stared at her like she was speaking pig Latin. Then it hit me: Edward and Aver were going to get married. My head started to spin around in circles. My knees started to shake uncontrollably and my mouth went dry. It felt like my heart was in my throat, I wanted to speak but, I couldn't. My frozen heart was breaking into a million tiny pieces and it hurt like hell. I had to sit down on the bench so I wouldn't fall. My head kept repeating the words that Alice had just spoken. Edward and Aver were getting married, Edward and Aver were getting married; Edward and Aver were getting married.

"When?" I choked out.

My world was falling apart once again. Everything was once again hell. Every wall that I had built between Edward and I started to fall. It hurt even more then the time Edward had left me. It hurt more than anything in the world. I could practically imagine them getting married and living happily and that the worst part

"Thursday" Alice whispered. Her eyes sad. She looked like she was crying from inside. She sat down next to me and hugged me tightly

"So soon" I whispered.

Every memory that I had locked up in the back of my head of me and Edward started to show itself. The first time I had seen him, the time he saved me from those goons, the time he took me to the meadow, the time he told me loved me, and…..the time he left me. I could barely breathe; it felt like somebody was suffocating me. I was falling to pieces, I couldn't take it anymore, the hole in my heart was hurting so much. I crossed my arms across my chest and tried to numb the pain but, it didn't work. It hurt so much right now that I had to crawl to the ground. I started to gasp for air.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled. She ran to me and picked me up in her arms.

"OH MY GOD!!! BELLA ARE YOU ALRIGHT????" Alice yelled. She started to panic

"Home. Take me home" I gasped. My whole body was hurting. Alice nodded quickly and ran to her car in vampire speed.

"Wait! Tom!" I gasped again. I had completely forgotten about him.

"Don't worry! I'll call him!" Alice said in a rush. She put me in the back seat and started to drive like crazy. The memories started to show themselves again. I could perfectly see the time when he had first kiss me, the first time he had held my hand, the first time I had looked at him, the time when he had smiled at me. I moaned, I was in so much pain that I couldn't even speak.

"We're here Bella. Don't worry" Alice said as she picked me up and ran to my house. Niya **(pic on profile) **opened the door, at first she looked angry but, then she looked frightened.

"What's happening?" she started to panic. Her eyes were frightened. Alice quickly went inside the house and placed me on the sofa. Both Alice and Niya sat down on the ground and started to ask me questions like 'are you alright' 'what's happening?'

"Shut up please" I choked out. Both of stayed quite. I closed my eyes and tried to numb the pain. After about an hour or so I opened my eyes and saw that Alice and Aver were still staring at me. I tried to speak and surprisingly I could

"I'm fine" I said. Even to me it sounded like a lie

"You don't look fine" Niya said. Alice glared at her

"Would you mind leaving us so we can talk?" Alice asked Niya. Niya glared at her and then looked at me. I nodded. She sighed and left the room

"This is why I acted the way I acted. I was so upset about Edward and then I see you going on a date with another guy and then everything got out of control……" she said

"Do you hate me?" she asked me. I shook my head

"Am I forgiven?" she asks. I didn't respond for a minute but, and then I nodded. I saw Alice smile. I expected her to squeal and laugh but, she just smiled. I was pretty sure that was because she was upset at this moment.

"I'm sorry about the wedding thing" Alice blurted. I looked away from her so she won't see my pained expression.

"It doesn't matter now. Does it?" I asked her. I turned to look at her. I saw that she had closed her eyes

"I guess not" she answered

"That's what I thought" I whispered. Suddenly, Alice's eyes went blank and she had a distant look on her face. She was having another vision. I watched her wide eyed. I waited for her to talk again. Alice blinked several time and then a pained look crossed her face

"This is not good" she said. I started to panic

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry" was the last thing I heard from Alice because suddenly the door burst open and a wide eyed Aver **(pic on profile)** stepped in. her face was lit up in excitement and she had a huge smile on her face.

"Alice! Alice! Oh, Alice!" she sang. She ran to her in vampire speed. That could have caused a lot of questions to me if I didn't knew she was a vampire.

"Guess what?" Aver asked. Alice gave me concerned look.

"EDWARD ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM!" she yelled and threw her arms around Alice. Alice hugged her back but, her eyes were still on me.

"Oh my god! I'm so excited! I can't believe it! All my dreams are coming true!!!! You so have to design my wedding dress! And you also have to plan my wedding!! I can't believe it's so soon! We only have 5 days! We have to start planning! Oh my god I can't believe it!" she said in a rush. She then again hugged Alice

"We need to start designing the bride's maid dresses! One for you, one for Rosalie, one for Bella and one for Niya!" she squealed. She looks at me and smiled, her eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree. She then pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back even though I was hurting like hell. I squeezed my eyes shut. I was pretty surprised that she called my name.

"Can you believe it? I really need to calm down!" she said and then laughed. I tried to hide the pain and smiled at her. My smile didn't fool her

"Are you okay?" she asked me in a concerned voice. All the happiness and the excitement drained from her face.

Damn! Why did she have to be so nice? Why couldn't she be like a super mean bitch? It would be a lot easier to hate her then. I wanted to hate Aver but, I couldn't bring myself to. She was so nice, she cared about everything and I could tell from her face that she liked me. I couldn't bring myself to hurt her; she was like a good friend, maybe even like a sister.

"I'm fine" I answered her. She still had the concerned look on her face

"You don't look fine to me" she said

"Um yeah I just caught a cold" I lied. Surprisingly, Aver believed me. She smiled at me in a caring way.

"Do you want me to make you chicken soup?" she asked me eagerly. I forced a smile on my face.

"No it's fine" I said. Aver smiled at me.

"Do you guys want to see my ring?" she asked us. Before we could respond she held up her wedding finger. A beautiful ring sat there. There was a huge diamond in the middle, and it was surrounded by more little diamonds. I could feel my eyes get watery and my throat get thick. I held back a sob

"Don't you just love it?" she asked me

"It's beautiful" I answered, my voice was thick with emotions. My life was hell and somehow I had learned to accept it.

"I got to go! I'll see you and Niya at my house!" she said and started to get up. I looked at her blankly

"Huh?" I asked

"For a sleepover! We can like talk and watch movies! Got to go! Bye!" she said. Before I could respond, she ran out the door. I looked at Alice. Her eyes were sad.

A painful sob escaped my throat that I had been avoiding. It hurt too much to think about Edward and Aver. It hurt too much.

I heard someone running towards me. Both Alice and Niya hugged me tightly. I felt loved at this moment, to bad I was going to have to leave both of them very soon. That thought brought more sobs.

**

* * *

**

finally no cliffies!!! lol!! liked it, hate it??? just a quick answer to one of the quistions Q- is this going to be a tom/ bella story? A- nooooo!!!

**please make sure you check out the cool new pictures i uploaded of Aver and Niya!! hope you guys enjoy this chapter!! please comment but,**

**remember- keep your comments clean and to the point. peace be with you. mahi **


	18. Chapter 18

**PLEASE READ!!!- i want to shout out some names-**

**lorey1899- you make me laugh! lol ily**

**Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore- you're just like me!! ily**

**moonlight116- you rock! thanks for the comments ily**

**raingerainbow- thanks a lot :) ily**

* * *

I took a deep breath before stepping into the Cullens porch. I stared at the door. I tried to ring the bell but, I was so nervous I could barely move. I tucked my hair behind my ears and took a deep breath. From the corner of my eye I saw Niya roll her eyes. I glared at her, she smiled back sweetly. I almost rung the doorbell but, then I stopped.

"Do you want me to do it?" Niya asked me.

"Go ahead" I answered her.

She rung the doorbell and the door opened at once. Edward stepped out. I didn't think he would open the door; I was not prepared to see him. His golden eyes flickered to me. I just stared at him. My heart was in my throat, I couldn't say anything, I wanted to scream at him and ask him why did he do this to me but, I couldn't speak. He looked away from me and smiled at Niya. Niya didn't smile back. Her eyes were on me

"Hello" Edward said to me and Niya. Niya looked at him and forced a smile on her face.

"Hi" she said dryly. Just then Aver stepped out, with a big smile on her face.

"Hey you guys!" she said cheerfully

"Come in!" she said.

She took my hand and Niya's and pulled us inside. Even thought I had been to their house before, I hadn't really seen it. I was way too nervous to notice anything but, today I could really see the house. Esme had done a good job. The house looked beautiful, it looked very cozy. The walls were painted a light yellow color that made the house look comfortable.

I looked around and saw Esme making her way towards us. She smiled at us warmly. Her eyes were filled with love and happiness. She took our hand and smiled.

"Welcome to our family" she said. I felt so overwhelmed at this moment. Niya spoke because she knew I couldn't speak at all.

"Thank you" Niya said. Esme reached out and touched my cheek

"Are you alright dear?" Esme asked me with concern. I took a shaky breath

"I'm fine" I said. She smiled at me again. Before she could say anything, Alice ran towards us.

"Hey guys!" she said cheerfully.

"Come on let's go!" she said.

"Alice! Let them get comfortable first!" Esme scolded Alice. Alice smiled sheepishly

"Sorry mom" she said. There was so much love between the family it made my heart ache. Everyone in the whole family loved each other. I had wanted to be a part of the family for so long but, my wish never did come true.

"Do you want something to eat?" Esme asked us. Both Niya and I quickly shook our heads. I so didn't want to eat some stinky food.

"Are you guys sure" she asked us. I nodded

"I'll put some food in Aver's room just in case you guys get hungry" Esme said.

"Now come on let's go!" Alice said as she reached for my hand and pulled me up the stairs.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Alice

"In Aver's room" Alice answered. She stopped in front of a huge door. She knocked, and waited for a response.

"Come in!" Aver shouted.

Alice opened the door and I saw that everyone was sitting on a circle. I saw Ryan's eye light up when he saw Niya. He had a hopeful look on his face. Niya looked at me. I smiled and nodded at her. She sighed and looked away. Ugh! Why couldn't Niya Just be with Ryan? They both were perfect together! They both loved each other, so why wouldn't they just get together. Because of me, I answered myself. I was acting like a wall between them. I sighed.

My eyes flickered towards Edward and Aver. Aver was sitting in Edwards lap while he rocked her back and forth. I could see Edward's lips move and knew he was singing to her. My heart started to hurt again. Why was this happening to me? When Aver saw me she smiled and got up, she scooted to her right and made place for me to sit between her and Edward. I pretended that I didn't see her but, then she patted the spot. I sighed again.

"Go sit next to Ryan" I whispered in Niya's ear. She looked at me and shook her head

"Go" I urged. She shook her head again

"Niya, go!" I said to her, and nodded at her. She held my gaze for a while and then nodded. I watched her as she walked towards Ryan, Ryan immediately made place for her to sit. I looked around for Alice and saw her sitting next to Edward. Was I the only one standing? I hurried towards my seat. Aver smiled at me when I sat down.

"So um why are we sitting in a circle?" I asked. Alice answered my question

"Because we are going to play truth or dare!" she said. Uh oh….this is not good. I dint complain because that would make me sound like a total party pooper

"Ready? Let's start!" Alice said and everyone cheered except for me. I gulped. Alice spun the bottle and it landed on Emmet. Emmet cheered for himself.

"Truth or dare?" Alice asked him.

"Dare!" Emmet immediately said. He was obviously trying to look brave.

"Hmm….okay I got one" Alice said. She got up and smiled evilly at Emmet. Emmet's bravado seemed to wear off.

"I want you to go the restroom and lick the toilet seat" Alice said. My eyes widened, I mean that's just so eww!

"What?" Emmet asked in disbelief. Everyone started to laugh except for me, I felt bad for Emmet

"You got to do it or else you have to jump in the community pool naked" Alice said as a matter of fact

"but-" Emmet tried to say but, Alice cut her off

"Butts are for kissing" she said and then slapped Emmet's butt. Emmet looked at Rosalie for help but, Rosalie just shrugged. Emmet got up and went to the bathroom. Everyone followed him but, I stayed put. Jeez! This is extreme. Everyone came back after a while and sat down. Emmet was gagging, which made me laugh

"Okay let's move on" Alice handed the bottle to jasper. The bottle landed on Rosalie. Rosalie mumbled something that sounded like 'oh great!'

"Truth or dare?" jasper asked Rosalie

"Truth" Rosalie answered sounding bored

"How many times have you and Emmet have had sex?"Jasper asked. Everyone started to laugh. I giggled

"Probably…..1000 times" she said. My mouth dropped open…wow just wow! Everyone else laughed

"Moving on" Jasper said and then handed the bottle to Ryan. The bottle landed on Niya who was sitting next to Ryan. Ryan smiled at her.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth" she said.

"What was the name of the guy who you first kissed?" Ryan asked Niya

"Um I haven't kissed anyone yet" Niya said and then looked away in embarrassment. I saw Ryan smile to himself. Ryan handed the bottle to Emmet. The bottle landed on Edward this time.

"Truth or dare?" Emmet asked Edward. I knew Edward would try to read Emmet's thought and that wasn't right so, I put my shield on Emmet. This was going to be fun. Edward got this frustrated look on his face. He looked at Alice in disbelief. Alice shrugged. I smiled at myself

"Truth or dare, Eddie?" Emmet asked Edward

"I-I can't r-read your-" Edward started to say but, Emmet cut him off

"Truth or dare?" Emmet asked Edward impatiently

"Dare" Edward said

"Okay…I got a good one! I dare you to kiss Niya for at least 40 seconds!" Emmet said. All of us heard a growl form Ryan. He looked like he was about to murder Emmet. Niya giggled at put her hand on Ryan's shoulder to calm him down. Emmet quickly changed his mind

"No! Not Niya…um kiss Bella for 40 seconds!" Emmet said. Everyone turned to look at me. My eyes widened in shock. What the hell? I was not going to kiss Edward under any circumstances

"What!?" Edward and I both yelled.

"You both got to do it or else you have to jump in the community pool naked" it wasn't Alice who said it, it was Emmet. I started to panic, I can't kiss Edward! I can't, I can't, and I can't! I looked at Alice, her eyes were huge. She mouthed 'I didn't know' to me.

"But-" I tried to argue but, was cut off my Emmet

"Butts are for sitting" Emmet said.

"But I-" Edward started to say but, was cut off by Aver off all people

"Edward honey, you have to do it and it's not like it's going to mean anything to you or Bella" Aver said in a soothing tone

"But Aver, I'm going to get married to you in a few days! I just can't kiss some other girl!" Edward said. His words were like a razor in my heart.

"Edward I'd rather you kiss Bella than jump into the pool naked where everyone can see you" Aver said. I couldn't believe she was agreeing to all this

"Um I don't want to kiss-" I started to say but Aver cut me off.

"Come-on Bella! It's just going to be a friendly little kiss! And I have to admit that Edward is a pretty good kisser" Aver said and then laughed

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Emmet started to say soon everyone joined in.

I looked at Edward and saw that he was leaning in. I gulped and leaned in. we were only inches apart, I could taste his sweet breathe across my face, and could almost feel his lips. My head started to spin even though he hadn't kissed me yet. Even though I was a vampire, I still reacted the same way I had when I was human. When Edward's lip did touch mine it was like a fourth of July. My whole body was full of life again. I hadn't felt this way since he left me. All the pain and grief left my body, the only thing I was feeling right now was happiness. I couldn't help myself I slipped my tongue in his mouth. My hand knotted in his hair. Oh! How much had I missed kissing Edward! It felt like I had a reason to live again. My world was once again a happy place. But soon, too soon, Edward pulled away. My breath was coming in strangled little gasps and I saw that even his breathing was un- even.

"Yah! They actually kissed!" Rosalie mumbled sarcastically but, I didn't pay any attention to her. I could still feel the kiss on my lips. My lips tingled.

Edward stared at me in a way that made me shiver. His head was tilted to the side and both his eyebrows were raised. He looked like he was surprised. I heard Aver laugh lightly, I didn't look away from Edward but, he looked away. His gaze rested on Aver.

**

* * *

**

oooooohhhhh!!! did you guys like it???? lol! i'm pretty sure you loved it!!!

**i got some awesome comments from some **

**of you guys and thats really ****all i'm asking for :) i love you guys and wish i could kidnap Edward and **

**give him to you guys!!! but that wont work :( LMAO!!! please please comment!!!! but, **

**remember: keep your comments clean and to the point. peace be with you. mahi**


	19. Chapter 19

**VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT!!!! DID YOU GUYS HEAR ABOUT THE NEW BOOK STEPHENIE MEYER IS WRITING ABOUT???**

**IT'S CALLED THE SHORT LIFE OF BREE TANNER!! IT'S ABOUT THE NEWBORN VAMPIRE BREE WHO WAS IN VICTORIS'S**

**ARMY!!!! YOU GOTTA CHECK IT OUT! GO TO STEPHENIE'S WEBSITE!!!! **

**so thats all i have to say**

* * *

I shudder once again because of the way Edward had looked at me. His expression almost made me feel that he knew something was up…..almost. I tried to focus on the game but, my eyes kept following Edward. I mentally slapped myself for thinking about him. He doesn't love you! I mentally screamed at myself. He never had and never will so stop thinking about him!

"Bella?" Aver's voice made me jump.

"Huh?" I asked her

"It's your turn" she said

"Oh" I said and then took the bottle from her hands. I spun the bottle and it landed on Rosalie. Rosalie looked up looking annoyed; her golden eyes were narrowed like a cat's

"Truth or dare?" I asked her.

"Dare" she said and yawned like she was bored. I wanted to have a little fun with Rosalie today. I wanted to do something that will surely piss her off.

"Hmmm…" I racked my brain for something good. I saw Rosalie flip her beautiful hair. Suddenly and idea popped into my head. This is going to be a lot of fun

"I dare you to cut at least 5 inches of your hair" I said and watched Rosalie's eyes change from boredom to horror and from horror to anger.

"This isn't as boring as you thought it would be, right?" I asked her and smirked. Before I could say or do anything she lunged for me. I would have very well defended myself but, Alice, Aver, Jasper, Ryan, and Edward formed kind of like a wall in front of me. I saw Emmet calming down Rosalie.

"That little bitch-I mean how- I can't even think- I will- I am" she stammered. This made me feel a lot better.

"I will NOT cut my hair!" Rosalie screamed at me. I shrugged

"Your choice. You can either cut your hair or you can either jump in the pool naked for everyone to see" I said. I saw Rosalie's eyes burning. Her golden eyes were furious.

"I WILL NOT DO ANY OF THOSE THINGS!" Rosalie yelled.

"Rosalie, you have to pick one. Weren't you the one who made the rule that if you pick a dare you got to do it or else you have to jump in the pool naked?" Alice asked Rosalie calmly. I saw Rosalie's nose flare. I knew she was extremely mad

"FINE! I'LL JUMP IN THE POOL NAKED!" My mouth dropped open. This girl must really love her hair!

"Rosie! This is-" Emmet started to say but, Rosalie cut him off

"Shut up Emmet!" Rosalie said and then smacked Emmet's hand. I felt bad for Emmet.

Rosalie started to walk downstairs and everyone followed her including me. I couldn't believe she was going to jump in the pool naked, I mean if I were her I could cut my hair. I walked beside Emmet; I felt bad for him and knew that he was hurt.

"Emmet look, if you're mad at me I'm sorry. I thought she would cut her hair but, she didn't and if you hate me, I don't blame you" I said to Emmet. I saw Emmet's head snap up.

"I'm not mad at you!" Emmet said cheerfully and then grinned. What was wrong with him?

"you're not?" I asked him feeling stupid

"Nope! Now everyone will get to see how pretty my rose is!" he said and then laughed. There was seriously something wrong with him

"So thanks a lot!" he said and then ruffled my hair like I was a little kid.

"Um you're welcome?" I said. Emmet grinned

We walked to the community pool. I saw that there were 6 guys just hanging there and chilling. When they saw us they straightened and stared. Oh, this is going to be so much fun. All of us stood near the door and watched as Rosalie walked towards the pool. She looked at us and then took a deep breath. She took off her shirt and I saw all the boy's eyes widened, including Jasper and Edward. I could hear the 6 guys in the back basically gaping, All of them started to talk at once.

"What is that chick doing?"

"She's hella hot but, why the hell is she taking of her cloths?

"Man. look at her boobs!"

"This is so freaking awesome!"

I watched Rosalie as she took off her jeans. This is going to be very humiliating. She took a deep breath again and unclipped the bra buttons. Now you could totally see her full chest. I heard all the guys in the community pool suck their breath in including Jasper and Edward. I turned around to look at Emmet and saw him smiling smugly. Jeez! There was something very wrong about him

Rosalie took one more deep breath and then slipped off her underwear, now she was fully naked. She quickly jumped in the pool and started to swim. I swear I saw a guy faint. Rosalie jumped out of the pool and quickly put her cloths back on. All the guys were gaping.

With a long, graceful leap she was now standing right in front of me. Even thought her clothes and her hair were still wet, she still looked like a model. I had to admit that Rosalie was the bravest girl I had ever met in my whole life.

"Just wait and watch what I do to you know" she whispered and then sneered. If there was a time when I was scared of Rosalie, it would have been now. Rosalie flipped her hair and started to walk towards the house. When we did reach the house, I saw Esme looking worriedly at Rosalie.

"Why are you wet, dear?" she asked her

"I just jumped into the pool" Rosalie said shook her head to dry her hair

"Why?"

"Long story" Rosalie said and then raced upstairs. Esme gave us a questioning gaze but, then shrugged.

"Do you guys want something to eat?" she asked Niya and me. I shook my head again

"Please don't be shy, if you need anything I'll be in my room" Esme said and then smiled at us. All of us went back to Aver's room and sat in a circle. I saw that Rosalie was already sitting. Rosalie greedily took the bottle and spun it. I don't know how but, I was sure she planned for it to land on me.

"Truth or dare?" She asked me and gave a sweet smile. I was so not going to pick dare, I knew she would destroy me if I did

"Truth" I said. I saw Rosalie sneer again

"Is little Bella scared?" She asked and then laughed

"If that's what you think then yeah" I said. Rosalie's eyes narrowed

"Fine then…….what was the guy like who you had your first kiss with" Rosalie said and my heart started to hurt

I was not prepared for this; I didn't think she would say that. All the memories that I had locked up started to show themselves again. I couldn't feel anything except for pain, grief and hatred. I hated Aver for being so nice, I hated Alice for leaving me, I hated Edward for marrying another girl, I hated Niya for not going with Ryan, I hated Jasper for attacking me, I hated Ryan for loving Niya, I hated Rosalie for being a bitch, I hated Emmet for being so goofy, I hated Esme for being so loving, I hated Carlisle for being so wise but, I hated myself the most.

I hated myself for loving Edward, I hated myself for keeping Niya away from Ryan, I hate myself for being so mean to Rosalie and Emmet, I hate myself for never moving on, I hated myself for being so jealous of Aver. I hated myself so much

"Why aren't you answering? Oh maybe because you haven't kissed anyone!" Rosalie said and then laughed. Swallowing the big lump in my throat and ignoring my aching heart I answered her.

"The guy….he was amazing. He was everything I had ever wanted. He-he was perfect in every way. He was charming, dangerous, mysterious, handsome, overprotective and-and he was perfect in every angle" I said.

Alice and Niya both kept shooting my sympathetic glances. I ignored them like I ignored my throbbing heart. It still hurt like hell when I talked or thought about him. I was breaking to pieces

"He sounds more like a god to me then a guy" Rosalie said.

He is a god. He is my god. I would do just about anything to be in Aver's place right now. I again slapped myself mentally for thinking like that.

"Is he still your boyfriend?" Aver asked me eagerly. I squeezed my eyes shut

"No" I answered the,

"Why?" Rosalie asked me. I opened my eyes up and saw Rosalie was smiling. She knew she had hit the hot spot, she knew that I was in pain right now

"b-because he left." I answered her

"And why is that?" Rosalie asked me again, smiling broadly

"h-he loved s-someone e-else" I said again. My heart was breaking into a million pieces again. I looked at the ground so they won't see my face. I felt someone touch my shoulder and knew it was Aver.

"I'm sorry" Aver said quietly as she rubbed my shoulder. I didn't answer her. I peaked at Edward and saw he had the same confused look on his face

Damn! Did he still not know that I was the Bella he had first known! I had to tell him, I just had to. I don't know why I felt like this but something in my just snapped. Here he was, laughing, talking and kissing some other girl when I was right in front of him. I had to let him known that he had hurt me beyond repair and nobody could really repair me. I had to let him know that because of him, I was a vampire, that because of him; I was forced into this life. I had to tell him this no matter what happens. I knew he wouldn't care if I told him right here that I was the Bella he once loved because he obviously doesn't love me anymore. I wanted him to feel hurt like I had. Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

What if I show him my real face on his wedding day, which would surely make him mad and upset. This was the perfect idea! But then another thought popped into my head- that would also hurt Aver. I didn't want to hurt Aver, not at all. I liked her, but I had to show Edward my real face. I thought about it for several moments. I had always done what was best for everyone; I had never done anything for myself that would make me happy. I had always put other people in front of me and look what happened to me.

I had decided. I didn't care that this will hurt Aver. This was for me; I needed to see the anger on Edward's face. I needed to see that more than I needed to drink blood. I would go to the wedding, show Edward and the rest of his family my real self and then leave them forever. Yeah, this was a brilliant plan.

I looked up and saw that everyone's eyes were on me. They were all looking at me sympathetically. Even Rosalie, the mega bitch. When Rosalie saw me looking at her, she quickly looked away. I turned around and saw that Edward was looking at me in a confused way. I smirked at him.

"I want to go to sleep" I declared and soon enough I was in my bed not sleeping.

After an hour or so I peaked at Alice. She had her eyes closed just like everyone else. Ugh! This was so boring! I pretended to sleep just like everyone else. After another hour or so I heard a sound

"Are they asleep yet?" Rosalie hissed. I smiled to myself.

"Yeah" Alice hissed. She peaked at me and winked

"Let's go!" Rosalie hissed.

All of them got up and went to the door. They opened it and stepped outside, but the door opened again. I saw Aver tiptoeing her way towards me. I froze, what was she doing? She took some blankets that had been near my bed and tucked me in. she did the same to Niya. She then tiptoed out the door. Ugh! Why was it so hard to hate her?

**

* * *

**

a couple of things- make sure you check out the new book by stephenie meyer 'the short life of bree tanner'

**next- you have to comment!!! lot of comments- faster update :) **

**not many comments- late update :(**

**so make sure you comment but, keep them clean and to the point**

**peace be wtih you. mahi :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**hey guys!!! sorry for not uploading sooner!!! i was in disneyland where i had no connection to the world of**

**internet!!! i'm sorry!! i hope you like this chapter!!!**

* * *

Niya stared at me. Her green eyes looked scared and sad. I nodded and watched her as she sighed and closed her eyes. When she did open her eyes, everything about her was different.

Her eyes were a dark gray instead of the piercing green. Her skin tone was a beautiful brown color and her short strawberry blond hair was now black and very long. Her hair almost reached her butt.

Niya looked at me. I noticed that she was breathing hard. I could tell she was scared to look in the mirror. I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her little body.

"What are you afraid of?" I asked her

"Ryan" she whispered. I hugged her tightly

"He'll like the new you. Trust me. You're very pretty" I said to her.

"You think so?" she asked and looked up. Her eyes were like a dark cloud

"Of course I do" I answered her. She smiled a little then she looked in the mirror. I heard her gasp.

Niya ran her fingers through her long hair. She touched her face like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. After a while I saw her smile at herself in the mirror. I relaxed but, then I stiffened. Now it was my turn

Niya turned around and smiled at me reassuringly, she then touched my hand. I knew what was coming next.

"You ready?" she asked. I squeezed my eyes shut and nodded. I felt a chill run down my spine. Niya released my hand

"It's over Bella" Niya whispered. I was afraid of opening my eyes

"It's okay, Bella. You can open your eyes now" Niya whispered soothingly. I did what she said and opened my eyes. I gazed in the mirror. At first I didn't react but, then I gasped.

I finally looked like myself! I felt joy run through my whole body. Instead of the tan skin, I was as pale as a ghost. Instead of the piercing green eyes, I now had dark brown eyes. I had long brown hair instead of strawberry blond hair.

I knew my eyes were supposed to be a golden brown but, I wanted to really look like myself. Same goes with Niya.

"Are you okay?" Niya asked me.

"Fine" I answered her.

Niya nodded and ran to the closet. She came back with two dark blue dresses in each hand. My hands shook as I reached for my dress. It was a simple dark blue dress, nothing fancy but, when I did put it on I felt like a princess. The dark blue color went nicely with my pale skin but, this was no day to feel like a princess. Because today is the day. The day where my only love will get married to a girl I can't hate.

My eyes stung with tears as I looked at myself in the mirror. Wasn't this funny? My ex-boyfriend who I still love is going to get married to this girl and I'm going to be the bridesmaid.

I slapped myself mentally. You shouldn't cry over Edward! He left you! He caused you pain! And now it's your turn! I screamed at myself.

Something or rather someone touched my arm. I turned around to find Alice staring at me. Her eyes were filled with love, happiness, hate, anger and shock. Alice reached out and touched my face.

"Bella" she breathed like she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Hey Alice" I said. Alice looked like she was in a daze

"Bella, the real Bella" she said and then pulled me into a big hug. I hugged her back. When we pulled apart, I saw Alice's eyes were watery

"I had been waiting for this day" Alice said. My insides warmed. Alice pulled me into another hug, when she released me, she dug in her Prada purse and produced a two dark blue hats that matched the dress.

"I convinced Aver to let the bridesmaids' wear hats, so you could hide your face for a while" Alice said as she put the hat on my head. I had to admit the hat was very pretty. When Alice was done I looked in the mirror.

The hat hid all my hair and it had this net thing that hid my both eyes. I had to admit, Alice was a genius. Alice smiled when she looked at me but, I noticed that her smile held a lot of tension.

"Alice did you see anything about the wedding?" I asked her. Alice sighed

"No. I can't see! Everything keeps on changing! A second I see you running down the hall, another second I see you slapping Edward! Everything's changing! The visions now are so blurry I can't see anything!" Alice said and ran her fingers through her hair. Suddenly, she jumped. I noticed the silver phone was buzzing. She flipped it open

"Hello?" Alice asked.

"_Alice! Where are you_? _The wedding starts in a half an hour_!" Aver screamed in the phone.

"I'm at Bella's house. I'll be there in a second!" Alice said to the phone

_"You better be! Tell Bella and Niya to be ready_!" Aver screamed into the phone

"Will do" Alice said

"_Ugh! I wish you were here! Rosalie and Esme are still doing my hair_!" Aver said

"I'll be there in 10 minutes" Alice said

"_Okay good. Bye_!" Aver said

"Bye" Alice murmured and shut her phone. She looked at me and nodded.

"Niya! We're leaving!" I yelled and in an instant Niya was at my side. She nodded hello to Alice.

All of us sat in Alice's yellow porch. I couldn't help but, think what will Edward do? That was a question I didn't have an answer for. I secretly hoped he would tell me to get out and never come back. That would really help me move on but, that would hurt me more. All this wedding stuff was making me go crazy.

A very small sob escaped my throat. I was pretty sure both Alice and Niya heard it but, both of them ignored it. Why am I crying? Nothing's going to change the fact that Edward doesn't love you and the Edward is going to get married today! I told myself. I took a deep breath and tried to ignore my throbbing heart

When we reached the house I saw that it was decorated in thousands of twinkling lights. Alice parked the car in the driveway and opened the back door for me and Niya.

"How many people are going to be attending this wedding?" I asked. Alice looked at me, her eyes looked sad

"20 to 30" Alice said. She reached for my hand and squeezed it. I gulped and followed her into the house. The house looked beautiful with all the lights and the flowers. I saw a priest standing on a small stage near the end of the wall. I sighed and climbed the stairs to Aver's room.

I just hoped that Aver didn't notice a difference in me or Niya. When we entered the door, I saw Aver sitting on her bed surrounded by girls. She looked up when she heard us.

"Alice! Bella! Niya!" she squealed and tried to get up but, her wedding dress wouldn't let her.

She was wearing a dark pink dress! A dark pink dress! It was very tight from her chest to her waist and had little stones at the top but, from the bottom it was huge. There was so much fabric sewn into the dress it was a surprise she could even sit. She was a wearing a crown on the top of her head. She was also wearing a big diamond necklace and it was a wonder that the necklace didn't snap her neck. Her dress was very flash and screamed attention. I wish I could have been like her, bubbly, nice, friendly and outgoing then maybe Edward wouldn't have left me. I swallowed back a sob.

Aver was finally able to stand up. She pulled me into a hug. When she released me she looked at me and tilted her head to a side

"The hats hiding your whole face!" Aver said. Before I could say anything, Aver stared to speak

"Nobody will be able to see you! You have to take it off!" Aver said and reached for the hat

"NO!" I screamed and Aver jumped back startled

"They can take it out once they are walking down the aisle" Alice came to my rescue. I saw Aver smile

"Of course" she said and then gasped

"Oh my god! The wedding starts in 5 minutes!" Aver yelled and then started to panic

"You guys have to go downstairs! Come on!" Aver yelled again. I saw Esme trying to calm her down

"It's okay dear, we still have plenty of time" Esme said as she brushed her hair from her face. I saw Aver calm down immediately

"All the bridesmaids please stand near the stairs" Esme said in a calming voice. I followed Alice and Niya towards the stairs, when I looked back i saw Rosalie glaring at me, i smiled back sweetly. i heard footsteps and knew that it was Esme

"Hello darlings, we have no time to waste! When the wedding march starts you can start going down one by one! Carlisle will be escorting Aver down the stairs. Alice you'll be the first person to go down the stairs, then Rosalie, then Niya and then Bella" Esme said and then smiled

"Any questions? No? Okay, be ready!" she said and blew a kiss to each of us.

This was it, I thought to myself. All the things that I had tried to hide from Edward and Edward's family was going to reveal itself. This was the day when Edward was going to know the truth, the day Edward will know I was Bella. The day my life is going to get a lot easier but, why was I hurting? I asked myself as I swallowed another sob

Suddenly, the wedding march started. Alice held my gaze for a second and then she walked down the aisle. Before she reached the platform she took out her hat. Rosalie followed her. Niya threw me a desperate look. Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

"We both walk down the aisle together" I told her. I saw Niya nod eagerly. I did that because 1- Niya was scared 2- I was scared.

When Rosalie took off her hat, Niya and I both walked down the stairs. I looked straight ahead and caught Edwards's eye. He looked beautiful with the black tux on. His eyebrows were raised, probably because he was surprised that both Niya and I were walked down the aisle together. If you think this is a surprise then you are going to get a heart attack when you see what's next, I told that to Edward in my head. I dared to look around and saw that everyone was staring at me. if I were human I would have been a tomato.

"Now!" I hissed to Niya. I saw Niya give a tiny nod. I took a deep breath and took off my hat

**

* * *

**

oooooooohhhhhhh!!! aint this the worst cliffie ever??? sorry bout that!! i need a lot of comments for me to continue

**the next chapter the reasons are 1- i like reading comments, 2- i'm very busy, 3- i'm lazy!**

**so you gotta leave a comment!!!!! quistion of the day- are you team jacob or team Edward?**

**i'm team Jacob! sorry :p lol anyways please leave a comment but, **

**remember- keep you comments clean and to the point. peace be with you. mahi**


	21. Chapter 21

**heloooooo lovely people of earth and beyond! how are you??? good? thats good! lol**

**okay so onto the story, i hope you like it!!! and also i 'm having a contest, look at the end of the page**

**to sind out what's it about!!**

* * *

I heard loud gasps go around the room. My legs were shaking so much, that I couldn't even walk any further. I couldn't look up; my head just wouldn't obey my commands. I turned to the side and saw that Niya was looking at the ground just like me. I took one deep breath and looked up. My eyes darted towards Esme, her eyes were huge. One of her hand was on her mouth and the other on oh her head. I could hear her dry sobbing.

Next to her was Carlisle, he looked shocked but, happy. Next to him was Emmet. His expression made me want to laugh out loud, he looked confused, shocked and had this big goofy grin on his face, when he saw me looking at him his smile got bigger. I quickly looked away from him. Next to Emmet was Rosalie, she looked creeped out and a little freaked. Jasper was next, he looked scary. He was hiding Alice behind him and his arms were protectively around her. He probably thought I was a threat or something. I saw Alice peering from behind jasper's back. When she saw me she smiled.

"Bella" they all breathed.

I turned away from the Cullens and looked straight into the eyes of Edward Cullen. Edward was beyond shocked; his eyes were full of shock. His mouth was slightly open and his eyebrows were furrowed together. His lips moved but, nothing came out. He tried again.

"B-Bella I-I you—you h-how is-is this u-m w-why" he stammered. He ran his hand through his hair.

"No!" my voice ranged out in the big room. I was a little surprised at myself. My lips just moved by themselves. I couldn't even control them

"No! Don't say anything! It's my turn to talk. Listen to me and listen good" I said and held up my index finger to silence him. I saw more shock cross his face.

"Because of you! Because of you everything has changed in my life! Because of you I am damned into a life like this! You, you hurt me more than any other person in the whole wide world. You're the world most heartless person! I was ready to give up everything in the world for you, family, friends, school, normal life, everything! I gave you my heart and look what you did to me! You ripped it out of my body and set it on fire!" I yelled.

Edward didn't speak, I don't think he could. My breath was coming in short little gasps. I was so angry right now that my legs started to shake. I had to grip the table so that I wouldn't fall.

"How?" the person who asked that question wasn't Edward. I turned my head and saw Rosalie staring at me.

"You want to know how? Well I'll tell you how. After you guys left Victoria found me. She spied on me for days. One day I was hiking when I caught the sight of some unusual red hair which could only belong to Victoria. Before I had a chance to do anything she bit me and left me wounded. Three days. It only took three days for me to become like this." I said and pointed to myself

"B-Bella I-" Edward started to speak but, I cut him off

"Don't! Don't speak to me. I don't want to hear it!" I screamed at him.

My legs were shaking really bad. I turned around and found Aver staring at me. She looked confused and sad. I walked towards her shakily.

"You-you know each other?" She asked me. her kind golden eyes were confused. I nodded

"h-how?" she asked. I could see her hands were shaking slightly. I took a deep breath. Aver deserve d to know the truth.

"It all started when I met Edward. I was still human at that time. I fell in love with him and we kind of dated for a while. On my 18th birthday I went over to the Cullens to celebrate. When I was opening a present I got a paper cut and Jasper attacked me" I said and looked at Japer. he looked angry at himself, I smiled at him to show him that I was not at all mad at him

"And then well Edward left me. I was broken hearted, I couldn't live without them. One day when I was hiking when this vampire named Victoria changed me. Victoria changed me because her mate had been killed by a vampire. And here I am" I said sadly.

"No!" Aver said and fell to her knees. She held her face between her hands and I could tell she was sobbing. I felt so bad at this moment. I had never wanted to hurt Aver at all. I reached out and touched Aver's shoulder. She looked up with watery eyes

"I'm sorry. So sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your whole wedding. You're a great girl Aver. I really do like you. And I'm so sorry I ruined your wedding" I said sadly. I fought the urge to start sobbing with her. Aver shook off my hand on her shoulder.

"T-Thanks a lot B-Bella. Thanks to you my whole w-wedding is ruined. T-thanks. I thought of you as my friend, my sister! But all this time you were planning on hurting me. I can't believe I fell for that. All this time you were planning to take Edward away from me" she said and started to dry sob

"No! No no no no no! You can have Edward. I'm over him" I lied. Aver shook her head sadly.

"I'm serious Aver. Please believe me, I never meant to hurt you-" Aver cut me off

"Get out please" Aver said flatly.

"I'm sorry" I said one last time and bolted for the door but, before I could get out someone grabbed my hand.

"Bella! Don't go!" Esme cried. She held my hand in hers and pulled me onto a big hug. I rejected the hug. I didn't want to get any close to Esme because then it would we hard to leave. Esme looked at me, her almond shaped eyes watery.

"Bella please don't be angry at me! I love you so much dear. When we left it felt like I had lost a daughter! Please don't be angry at me I-" I cut off Esme

"Esme I am not angry at you. In fact I love you so much! But I have to go now, I can't stay!" I said. Esme leaned down and kissed my forehead but, she didnt release my hand. Esme looked heart broken that i was leaving. her grip on my hand was so tight that if i were a human i would have surely fainted by now

"please Esme" i said to her. Esme let out a cry and then slowly released my hand. my heart was on fire again.

I looked back and saw that Alice and Jasper were standing near the door. Japer looked too stunned to do anything at all. I looked at Alice and my frozen heart melted

Alice was sobbing. She had collapsed into Jasper's arms and was sobbing into his shirt. Her tiny body was shaking very hard. I walked towards her shakily, It hurt so much to see Alice like this. I walked towards her and touched her head. In an instant Alice turned around and hugged me. Very hard.

"B-Bella! o-oh Bella! Bella! B-bella" she sobbed into my dress but, I could care less about my dress.

"Alice. Shhhh… its okay. Alice its fine" I said to her. She released me and looked at me.

"I-I'm sorry" Alice sobbed. I hugged her again. When I released her, I brushed back her hair from her face and looked right into her eyes.

"Alice you know that I love you right? I do. I really do. But I can't stay Alice. I really can't. It hurts too much" I said. My heart was aching. Alice looked so sad at this moment. her eyes were so sad that it made me hate myself for doing this to her.

"I love you" Alice said

"I love you too" I said and kissed her on her cheek.

I then ran. I didn't turn to look around. To see what Edward was doing. It would hurt way too much; the pain would possibly kill me. I ran out the door in full Vampire speed. I didn't stop. I ran and ran until I reached a forest. I collapsed to the ground and sobbed.

I sobbed for Esme and Carlisle. I sobbed for Emmet and Rosalie, I sobbed for Alice and Japer. I sobbed for Niya and Ryan. I sobbed for Aver and I sobbed for…..Edward. But most of all I sobbed for myself

"Why do I still love Edward? Why? Why? Why?. Why can't god just kill me so, all this pain would end. Why? Why? Why? Why can't I just hate Edward? Why did I have to love him so damn much? Why couldn't Edward love me? Why did he leave me? Why is he getting marring Aver?" I screamed at the sky

"Why?" I whispered put my head in between legs and sobbed. Suddenly, there was a sound. I jumped up still sobbing. Who was it? Was it one of the Cullens? Who was it?

A small figure stepped out of a tree. She had dark black hair, brown skin and dark gray eyes

"Niya" I whispered.

"Why are you here? You should go back to Ryan!" I told her. Niya ran over to me and put her hands on my shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere without you. Where you go, I go. I will not leave you for some guy who I barely know" Niya said.

I left happy, mad, and sad. Happy because Niya still hadn't abandoned me. Mad because Niya had abandoned her love for me and sad because Niya would have no one to love just like me.

"Oh Niya" I sobbed into her shirt. Niya put her hands on my face and made me look at her. Her eyes looked determined but, they had lost the twinkle that she used to have. Some part of her went dead when she left Ryan.

"Shhh Bella…..it's going to be okay" she said as she hugged me. for once in my life, I didn't believe her

* * *

**VERY VERY IMPORTANT- HEY GUYS!!! I'M HAVING A CONTEST!!! WOOOHOOO!!! IF YOU WIN THE CONTEST THEN**

**A CHARECTER IN THE STORY WILL NAMED AFTER YOU!! EXAMPLE- IF YOU NAME'S LILY AND YOU WIN THE CONTEST **

**THERE WILL BE A IMPORTANT CHARECTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER NAMED AFTER YOU!! ISNT THAT EXCITING??**

**TO WIN THE CONTEST ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS WRITE A VERY SHORT CHAPTER ABOUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**LIKE MAYBE YOU THINK BELLA WILL MEET TOM AGAIN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO YOU WRITE A SMALL CHAPTER THAT INCLUDES **

**TOM!!!! OR MAYBE YOU THINK BELLA WILL RUN INTO EDWARD AGAIN!!! ****PLEASE P'M THE CHAPTER TO ME SO NOBODY ELSE CAN STEAL YOUR IDEAS AND MAKE **

** SURE YOU INCLUDE YOU NAME!!!!****THE BEST CHAPTER WILL WIN!! SO START WRITING!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**hey guys! the winner is chosen!!! but, first i just want to thank you'all for sending**

**me your chapters!! here are the people who sent me thioer stories-**

**katheryn, sara, saraylyn, lauren, alice, adreinne, emily. those are only some of the names**

**i have a lot more! so thanks!! but, sadly i can onlly pick i winner :(....... the winner of this contest is....**

**KAYLA!!!!! your story was ama-zing! i loved it!!! there are 2 kaylas who sent me thier story so if your pen name is**

**hottestwolfofjake'spack then you one!! i just want to tell you guys that i read all your stories and they were all amazing!! :)**

* * *

I sobbed into Niya's shirt. I sobbed so much it was a wonder I could steal breathe, even though I didn't need any air. My mind seemed to be racing, what did Aver do after I left? Did they get married? What would happen? The thought only brought more sobs. My sobs sounded like a bear choking on saliva.

"Shhh…Bella, its okay. We're going to be okay. I promise you" Niya said in a soothing voice.

Edward. Edward. Edward. Those were the only words that brought me to tear. Edward. Oh Edward. Why did he do this to me? Why did he have to leave me? Why? Why? Why? I love him. I love Edward with all my heart. I could never think about any other boy like the way I thought about Edward. He was everything I had wanted. Everything that a girl could dream of, then why did he has to leave me? I would do almost about anything in the world for him. It hurt too much to even think about him anymore. Suddenly, a thought came to me. The Volturi, they could end all my pain. They could kill me. They would put me to the sweet sleep that I had been wanting for all my life now. They could do that to me. They would give me what I wanted.

"The Volturi" I whispered not even thinking about it. Niya suddenly jumped in the air. Her eyes huge.

"No" she whispered

"Bella don't even think about it. Don't. Don't. Don't. If you even try, I will personaly kill you. You can't do this to me. You can't. You can't. You can't!" Niya yelled. Panic was filling into her voice

I thought about it. She was right; I knew it would just about kill her if she saw me kill myself. She would never forgive herself. And Alice, it wouldn't be so pleasant for her either. Niya gripped my arm, she was squeezing it very hard but, I barely noticed.

"Bella?" Niya gasped. She was gasping for air.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to kill myself" I told her. Niya still didn't believe me

"Do you promise?" she asked. I nodded but, then I thought about it.

"I will only promise you that if you go back to Ryan." I begged her. Niya's face changed from panic to anger.

"I will not go with Ryan! I don't want to lose you for some stupid boy!" Niya said. Her pretty face crunching up in disgust even though her eyes were pained. Before I could say anything she continued.

"Listen to me Bella and listen good. I. am. Not. Leaving. I don't care if you don't want me to stick around. I will stay with you no matter what happens. You cannot get rid of me!" Niya said. Her eyes were pained; it looked like she was dying from the inside. I knew she loved Ryan more than anything in the world. Why was she doing this?

"Niya, Ryan loves you-" I started to say but Niya cut me off

"No. and I don't want to talk about him" Niya said and stood up. I could see that she wanted to be strong, but she and I both knew she loved him.

"We should go now" Niya said in a harsh voice.

Oh great! Now another person hated me. Because of the thought, a small sob escaped my throat. Niya's expression completely soften.

"Come on Bells, it's time to go" Niya said and offered me her hand. I took it and both of us started to run.

What will happen now? Will Edward forget about me completely? My heart started to ach again. Edward. That one name had such an effect on me. It felt like whenever I spoke or thought about him, my heart would start to hurt and my knees would go weak. I started to sob again but, thankfully Niya ignored me. I wonder if I would ever get better with this, Edward already had gotten married! Why was I still thinking about him??

"Ummm...Bella where the hell are we going?" Niya asked me quietly. I tried to speak.

"I don't know" I answered. Where should I go? Where was the one I could go? Who was one person that I totally did trust? Suddenly a name popped into my head…..Kayla…

Kayla was one of my close vampire- human friends. She was the person that had helped me during my first years. She was the person who had helped me resist my thirst. She had helped me in so many ways, I couldn't even think of a way to pay her back. Kayla was an amazing person; she was kind yet strong, funny yet serious. Why did I leave her? Well, I just thought it would be better if we both traveled our separate ways and also because Kayla and Niya don't really get along that well. Another amazing thing about Kayla- she was a hybrid; she was half vampire and half human, sometimes I call her vuman.

"Let's go over to Kayla" I told her. Niya immediately made a face. I rolled my eyes at her even thought I was in pain.

Yes, I could go to my house in New York, France, London or Italy but, I wanted to see Kayla. I hadn't seen her for about three years and I missed her. I looked at Niya and saw that she was frowning

"What is it Niya?" I asked her. Niya just shook her head

"Come on tell me" I told her. She sighed

"I just feel like you like Kayla better than me" Niya said and then looked away. My insides softened

"Niya, I love you. I love you for being so strong, I love you for being so funny, I love you for sticking with me" I sighed at the last part. I saw Niya flinch.

"Look Niya I know you don't want to talk about Ryan but, listen to me. He loves you. He loves you more than anything in the world. I'm sure he's in pain right now and I now you're in pain too. Don't try to fool me by telling me that you don't want to be with him. Who are you trying to Kidd? I know you inside and out and I know that you're in pain. Go back to him. He loves you. Don't let your life be ruined like mine. Don't let your love life be ruined" I told her. I looked at Niya closely. She didn't show any emotions except for her eyes. They were pained and hurt

"Are you done?" she asked me flatly while we ran through the forest

"Yes" I told her

"Good. I don't want to talk about him" Niya said and then turned away. But, I knew she was hurting. She was hurting just like me. We didn't talk as we ran towards Kayla's house. When we wear just about to arrive at Kayla's house I turned to Niya. She was scowling at the ground.

"Niya?" I asked

"What?" she replied still scowling at the ground

"Be nice. Remember, we are the guest at her house" I told her sternly

"Fine" she answered and looked at me.

I expected her eyes to be glowing with mischievous but, instead her eyes were dead. She looked like she was a living zombie just like me. I practically screamed at myself, why did I have to do this to Niya??? I've done it again; I've hurt someone who I love. I've killed another dream of happily ever after.

"Come on" Niya said and tugged at my hand.

I sighed and be both ran towards Kayla's house. When I first looked at the house my mouth dropped open. It was huge! It was bigger than the Cullen's house! I flinched automatically at the thought. Before I could do anything the door of the house burst open and a blur of blond hair came running towards me. Kayla hugged me for a second and then released me. She started to jump up and down

"Oh my god! Bella! I can't believe you're here!" she squealed and hugged me again. I laughed even thought I was feeling anything but funny at this moment.

"Hey Kay."I said to her and then laughed again. Kayla stopped jumping, took a deep breath as if it would calm her down and started to talk in a normal voice.

"Hey Bella! I can't believe you're here! When was the last time we saw each other? Like 3 years ago!" Kayla said. Before I could say anything she continued

"Come on! Don't just stand there!" Kayla said. She took my hand and led me towards her big house. I could tell that Niya was following us. When we reached the house, Kayla opened the door and stepped inside.

"Come in Bella, and………..Niya" Kayla said as she glanced at Niya. I saw Niya nod at her as a hello.

I stepped back, startled. Niya would have definitely said something to Kayla that would have made her mad. I froze, what had happened to my loving, stupid, funny Niya? Apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed the change in Niya because Kayla looked at me wide eyed.

"Nice house. I'm going to go freshen up" Niya said and then walked away before we could say anything. Both Kayla and I didn't say anything for a while because we were still in shock.

"Um, well that was different" Kayla said as she looked at me. I nodded in agreement.

"Is she okay?" Kayla asked me. She sounded concerned. Even though Kayla and Niya didn't like each other didn't mean they didn't care about each other

"Not really" I whispered in a pained voice. I noticed that Kayla was now standing

"What's going on? You both- you both are like different. You both look hurt. What happened?" Kayla asked. She was looking at me in a concerned way

"So much has happened" I said as I tried to forget about the painful memories.

"Tell me then" Kayla said as I squeezed my eyes shut. I told her. I told her everything that had happened to Niya and me. I told her about Niya falling in love, me meeting the Cullens, Edward getting married. I told her everything. When I finished my story, I saw that Kayla was shaking her head,

"That's bad. Very bad. I can't believe you both had to go through that" Kayla said as she rubbed my hand in circles.

"What's done is done. This is time for a whole new start. A fresh chance" Kayla said. That's the thing I love about Kayla. She was strong, very strong.

I smile a little and looked at Kayla. She was beautiful; she had curly blond hair that reached her butt with ocean blue eyes. Her eyes reminded me of someone and that someone was Tom. She had the same eyes as him. Kayla smiled as she saw me looking at her and she decided to change the hurtful subject

"So how do I look? I look hot right? Prettier than Niya?" Kayla asked. I laughed

Niya and Kayla both thought that they were prettier than each other. But both of them had secretly been jealous of each other. Niya wanted Kayla's long tall body and Kayla wanted Niya's beautiful brown skin. They both had always asked me who they thought was prettier

"I think you're both beautiful" I troth her truthfully

"You have to pick one!" Kayla whined.

"I think you're both equal" I lied.

I actually thought Niya was prettier her with her natural raven black hair, deep gray eyes and beautiful brown skin. Suddenly, the air smelled weird. It didn't smell like a vampire but, like a human. It smelled like Kayla but was a little different. Who was it? My question was answered immediately. The door opened and a boy about my age stepped out. He had ocean blue eyes and blond hair. Suddenly it hit me= the boy was Tom! Tom stepped into the house grinned at me.

"Hey Kayla. Hey Vampire Bella" Tom said as he walked towards us.

**not that bad of a cliffie right?? i didnt want to end it here but, i am so tierd and had definatley no energy to wtire **

**another sentence!! :( i h ope you forgive me....so did you guys like it? what do you thin kis going to happen?**

**please comment! but, remember- keep your comments clean and to the point. peace be with you. mahi **


	23. Chapter 23

**sorry for not uploadsing sooner!!! i'm writing a new story wich will be published very soon!!**

**so hand in there! my new story is called silent tears...i'm still working on the first chapter!**

**when i publish it i'l let you know!**

* * *

I couldn't speak. I was so shocked. Tom? Here? How? Why? How does he know? All these question ran through my mind. Tom just grinned at me. His smile getting bigger by the minute. I just stared at him wide-eyed. Suddenly, Kayla made a huff sound. She got up and walked towards Tom.

"Tom this is my friend Bella. Bella this is my twin brother Tom" my mouth dropped open. Tom was Kayla's brother? What the hell?

"what-ho-how? T-this I" I stammered. What is going on?

"Allow me to explain" Tom said still smiling.

"You see, I am a half vampire. Just like my annoying sister Kayla here." Tom said and I saw Kayla smack his arm.

"H-how did you k-know that I was a v-vampire?" I asked him feeling stupid.

"Well, I have this power. Whenever I touch someone I can read their whole life but, it only happens when I want to read a person's life. Most of the time I don't but, you were a whole different story. Remember our horrible date at the fair?" Tom asks me smiling. I nodded.

"Remember how I was holding your hand while we were riding the roller coaster? That's when I read everything about your life" Tom said.

"E-everything?" I whispered. If he knew everything about my life he would defiantly know about Edward.

"Everything" He confirmed and looked away embarrassed. Nobody said anything for a while. All of us just stood there in awkward silence.

"So you guys are brother and sister?" I asked them breaking the silence. I was still so shocked about his. Both Kayla's and Tom's head snapped up

"Unfortunately" Tom said as Kayla slapped him on his arm.

"Yeah. I'm stuck with this ass for the rest of my life which is a long time" Kayla said

"How come you never told me about him?" I asked her.

"It just never came up" she said

"But whenever I stayed over at your house Tom was never there" I pointed out.

"Yeah and that's because Tom here had decided to go off on his own a long time ago. He just came back 5 days ago"

"Why did he leave?" I asked Kayla

"He just said that he needed his own space and that I kept bossing him around." Kayla said and then again smacked Tom's arm.

"What was that for" Tom said as he rubbed his arm.

"That was for leaving me" Kayla replied. Then she kissed his cheek quickly

"And that's for everything else" Kayla said and then blushed. She could blush because she was a half vampire and half human.

"So from now on I suggest you listen to your big sister" Kayla said.

"You're only 2 minutes older!" Tom argued.

"Shut up or no dessert for you" Kayla said.

"Hey-" Tom started to argue but, Kayla cut him off

"Bella why don't you go freshen up" she said, smiled and then walked away.

"Yeah bye babe" Tom said and then followed Kayla. If I could have blushed I would be bright red tomato

I didn't like Tom that way. He was like a good friend. Kind of like a big brother. I knew he liked me the wrong way. I sighed; I didn't want to break his heart. I liked him. Not like a boyfriend or a husband but, like a brother. He was kind and nice, I had changed him in so many ways it was shocking, even to me. But, I also knew that he liked me in a whole different way. He liked me like a girlfriend but, I couldn't break his heart. It would just about kill me if I broke his heart. I sighed again as I entered Niya's room. I didn't knock so I caught her off guard, which was weird because she was always alert and was always telling me to be alert.

Niya was staring at me wide-eyed. Her mouth slightly open like she was shocked. I could tell she was holding something in her hand. Both her hands were hidden behind her back. With a quick stride I stood in front of Niya, I took her hand from behind her back. Her little hand was in a tight fist and she was clutching it so hard it was a wonder her hand didn't break. I gently opened her fist; it was very hard seeing how she was clutching it so hard. There, sitting on her palm was a small heart necklace. It was made of gold and I could tell that it opened up.

I took the necklace from Niya's hand. I saw that Niya's eyes were watery. I gently popped open the necklace. There lay a small picture of Ryan. He was smiling straight onto the camera and he looked the happiest I had ever seen. His warm golden eyes looked like he was having the time of his life. I smiled at the picture

"I'm sorry" Niya said softly. I looked away from the necklace. Niya was looking down at the ground

"For what exactly?" I asked her.

"I lied to you. I told you I didn't want to be with Ryan but, the truth is I do. I really do. But I don't want to leave you alone" Niya said

"Niya you should be with him" was all I said. I kissed her head and then left her alone. I just hoped she listened to me.

When I was walking towards my room I went pass Tom's room. I knocked on his door softly.

"Come in!" shouted Tom from inside. I opened the door and stepped in. Tom way lying on his bed with his hands behind his head.

"Hey Bella" he said softly as he got up

"Hey" I said.

"Please sit" he said and pointed to the chair hear the bed. I sat down and looked at his room. It was painted a dark blue color and a lot of surfboards were hanging on to the wall.

"Nice room" I commented

"Thanks" he said

"So why don't you tell me why you're her?" Tom asked me. He was smiling

"I just wanted to talk" I told him

"'bout what?" he asked. A lazy grin appeared on his lips

"About us" I said and pointed towards me and him.

"Oh" his voice tone changed completely. He was serious now.

"Look I know that you like me. I know that you want me to be your girlfriend but, I can't do that. I'm pretty sure you know the reason as you know the story of my whole life. Don't get me wrong, you're a great guy. You're funny, nice, and sweet but, I can't be with you. I like you as a brother and a friend but, I don't like you as a boyfriend. You're adorable, any girl would be lucky to have you. If I didn't have anybody I would have definitely fallen for you" I finished and waited for him to speak

"I understand" Tom said at last. I looked at him in surprise.

"You do?" I asked

"Yeah. I know that you love that Edward dude. At first I thought I would be able to replace him but, then I understood that nobody will be able to replace him" Tom said

"Thanks" I said

"Don't get me wrong. I hate that Edward. He broke your heart but, I know that you love him. I like you I still do but, I know that you will never be able to love anybody who isn't Edward but, man that dude is crazy, leaving somebody as sweet and beautiful like you" Tom said. I laughed. It wasn't a fake laugh; it was a real laugh this time

"Thanks" I told him and started to head out the door but, Tom's voice stopped me.

"But, hey if you ever need someone to make Edward jealous or need a shoulder to cry on I'm always here, don't forget that" Tom said. I smiled at him

"I won't forget. I promise" I told him and left his room.

I felt relieved. Almost happy, this was one thing that wasn't looking forward to but, it had gone really well. It felt like a big mountain had been taken off my shoulder. I sighed almost happily, Kayla was right; this was the time for a whole new beginning. Maybe Niya and I could go to China and enroll in some collage or maybe we should go to India! Niya would like that! I giddily thought about the future. Niya and I would finally be happy or well close enough. Both of us could never forget about the Cullens. My heart started to ach again. We would get better, I hoped so. I ran to Niya's room and opened the door. I expected her to be sitting on the bed but, she wasn't there. I checked the bathroom she wasn't there either.

I started to panic, where was she? I ran to the living room but, she wasn't there either. I checked all the room in the house but, she was nowhere. I ran to her room, maybe she in the closet? She wasn't there either. I was about to leave the room but, something caught my eye. There, on the dresser was a small note. I ran to get it. Maybe she went hunting? I opened the letter and started to read it.

Bella,

I'm a coward. I'm a very big coward. I'm sorry for everything. You were right, I can't live without Ryan. I love him. I love him so much and I decided to follow your advice. I left. I know I should have probably told you that I was going but, I couldn't. I just couldn't, it would hurt me way too much and if I stayed another minute here I wouldn't be able to leave. I love you Bella, you were always there for me, you were alike a sister, a friend, a mother. You are one of the most selfless person I have ever met. We'll meet again I promise you that.

Please forgive me if you can. I love you

With all my love

Xoxo Niya

Unexpected tear made my eyes watery. I was so happy for her; she would finally get what she disserved. She would get all she wanted and that made me happy but, I would miss her that was for sure. I walked out the room and out the door. Then I ran. I arrived at a deserted park, no one was there. I sat down and sighed. Suddenly, I saw lights. I looked up to see a car which was way too familiar. A black Mercedes.

I saw Jasper sitting in the front seat. He flashed me a wicked smile that made me scared. What was he doing here? I was about to start running away from the car but something or rather someone grabbed my hands. Before I could scream, the person put a cloth in my mouth. A wave or panic passed over my body. I tried to fight the person but, he or she was way too strong.

"Get in the car" ordered a voice that I had heard in my human nightmares. The silky velvety voice. It was none other than Edward Cullen

* * *

**leave a commet! but-**

**remember: keep the commets clean and to the point. peace be with you. mahi :)**


	24. Chapter 24

hey guys!!!! guess what???? i wrote a new book!!! it's called Silent tears! i'm sure you'll love Silent Tears in you love betrayed!

here's the summary- Edward and Bella are forced into a marraige in 1904. they both hate each other at first but, before anything can happen they are both changed into vampires. they both think the other is dead but, what will happen when they see each other 100 years later?

you can just click on my pen name and scroll down until you reach the 'my stories' tittle and then just click on silent tears!

make sure you comment on the story! i swear you'll love Silent Tears! and i promise i'll upload the next chapter for betrayed soon!


	25. Chapter 25

I froze. My insides froze. I couldn't even move. Edward. Edward. Edward. His name got burned into my brain. What should I do? I couldn't move. I wanted to fight him but, I couldn't bring myself to.

"Get into the car" Edward said. I went limp into his arm.

I think Edward understood that I couldn't move so; he carried me all the way to the car. He was touching me. He was touching me. HE WAS TOUCHING ME!!! My frozen heart melted. I shouldn't think like this! I screamed at myself. Stop thinking like this! He's married to Aver! I told myself sternly but, nothing made sense to me right now. I should try to run. I should and I will, just after I see his face. After I see his face I will run away. I promised myself.

"Thanks Jasper. You can go now" Edward said. He was still carrying me on his back so I still couldn't see his face. I should run. I shouldn't wait to see his face; it would only make it harder to leave.

I tried to get off of Edward but, his grip was so strong on my arm I couldn't even move. I tried to move my arm but, it just made his grip tighter.

"Don't" Edward simply said as I tried to get off. I heard Jasper get out of the car and throw his keys to Edward

"Bye Edward. Bye Bella" he said and then I heard him chuckle quietly.

Edward took me off of his back and put me into the back seat. I could finally see his face now. He looked the same, high cheekbones, straight nose, and strong jaw but, something about his was different. His topaz eyes were liquid once again but, they looked pained and hurt. I just stared into his eyes without moving and he stared right back. After a while he looked away and shook his head. That's when I tried to make my escape. Edward was blocking my path but, there was a little space. I could get out of the car from there. I silently creeped towards the door while Edward was shaking his head. Then I quickly pushed Edward away and tried to run but, Edward caught my hand. His grip was so tight. So so tight.

"Don't Bella." he whispered in my ear with his soft velvety voice. I swear I almost fainted

"Don't try to run away" he said again. He lips touching my ear. My breath got caught in my throat. I was so shocked I couldn't even move. Edward smiled a little and then quickly shut my door. Then he got into the passenger seat and started to drive.

I wanted to ask him so many questions. Why had he kidnapped me? Where was he taking me? Why was he here? Where is Aver? Had he seen Niya? But, I didn't ask him anything. I just sat there like a dork and stared at the back of Edward's hair. He was so perfect, even his messy bronze hair was perfect. We drove for what seemed like hours but, I knew it was only a few minutes. I finally decided to ask him where he was taking me.

"Weer u takkken mue? I went to ask 'where are you taking me' but, because of the gag it came out sounding like 'weer u takkken mue'. Luckily Edward seemed to understand what I was saying.

"Um I'm not sure…..and anyways you're my prisoner and prisoners aren't supposed to ask questions" Edward said. I grumbled to myself.

I could open the door and get out of here. That seemed like a good idea. I slowly moved towards the door and tied to open it. But, my handcuffed hands made it imposable. Just as I was about to open it Edward's voice made me jump.

"If you try that, I'll just get out and drag you back in and this time you'll be chained to the seat" Edward said from the front seat.

A small shiver ran down my spine. How did he know I was about to get out? Then I saw it. He was watching me with the rearview mirror. His golden eyes were staring straight at the mirror. When he saw me looking at him I heard him chuckle to himself. He was enjoying this. Stupid idiotic lunatic moron vampire.

I shrunk down in my seat and looked out the window. After a while I saw a beach appearing. Suddenly, the car stopped. My eyes flickered towards Edward. I saw him get out of the car in vampire speed and open my door. I struggled to get out of the car. Suddenly, I was lifted off the ground, Edward was carrying me again.

"Mhhhh!!!! Mhhhhhh!!!!" I tried to protest but, gag made it so hard. Stupid gag. Edward laughed again.

"I see that you still don't like to be carried" Edward said and then laughed again.

I wanted to smack him right now. I'm not really a violent person but, I just felt like smacking him on his arm. Not hard, of course, I didn't want to hurt him. I mentally smacked myself. You are supposed to hurt him idiot! I screamed at myself. Edward gently set me on the sandy ground and before I could make a run for it, he sat right in front of me and held both my hands in his. I suddenly melted. I didn't want to leave now.

"sorry about the handcuffs and gag" Edward apologized.

"I hope I didn't hurt you. And I'm very sorry if I did" Edward said. His eyes were pained.

"I know you might be wondering why did I kidnapped you…well, I knew you would run away from me if you saw me so, I decided I should kidnap you. I'm very sorry for tying and gagging you" Edward said.

I stared at him and shook my arms. I was trying to tell him to untie my hands.

"I'll take out the gag from your mouth and untie you only if you promise me you won't leave"

"promise?" he asked me. His beautiful eyes were pained. I nodded my head.

"Okay good."

Suddenly he was standing behind me. He took out the gag from my mouth and gently took off the metal handcuffs from my hands. I took off then, I ran as fast as my legs would let me but, not fast enough because suddenly Edward was standing in front of me. He sighed before he picked me up again.

"PUT ME DOWN!!!" I yelled.

"No" Edward replied simply.

"I'M TELLING YOU PUT ME DOWN OR ELSE I-I'LL D-DO SOMETHING" I yelled.

"Like what?" Edward asked amused. He was still walking with me on his back.

"I'LL SMACK YOU!" I yelled again

"Please go ahead" Edward said. My frozen blood boiled.

I smacked him on his back. Hard. I was very surprised at myself; I had never ever hurt somebody. Suddenly, Edwards back started to shake very hard. I started to panic. Had I hurt him? Was he hurt? What should I do?

"I-I'm so sorry! D-did I hurt you? Oh my g-god I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to smack you like t-that!" I said in a rush.

I couldn't believe I had hurt Edward. What was wrong with me? Edward's back started to shake harder. Oh my god! I had to do something. Suddenly, Edward burst out laughing very loudly. I had missed his laugh so much over the years.

"Even humans can hit harder than you!" Edward said as he laughed. I was so shocked, I couldn't even respond to that. I just stared at his head.

Edward suddenly sat down on the ground. He then took me off his back and put me on his lap, so that way we were both facing each other. I just stared at him. Suddenly, he stopped laughing and every trace of the happy Edward was gone. He now looked very serious and pained.

"I'm sorry" Edward said. The laughter in his voice was gone.

"f-for what?" I asked him softly. I looked away from his pained eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt you the way I did. I know I shouldn't have left you broken hearted in the forest. But, I-I didn't know what to do! I'm very sorry for hurting you. It's all my fault I-" I cut him off

"Don't say it's your fault" I told him quietly

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked me. I looked up and stared right into his golden eyes.

"You lost interest in me. You didn't love me anymore. Why would it be your fault? It's actually my fault. If I hadn't followed you around, you wouldn't feel guilty right now" I told him quietly

"DAMN IT! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO BLAME YOURSELF?" Edward yelled. His voice was so furious.

"It's all my fault! If I hadn't told you I didn't love you anymore I-" Edward started to say but, I cut him off

"You don't love me. I know that Edward. You love Aver and stop trying to make me feel better" I told him

"Damn it, how do I explain it to you? I love you Bella. You are the only women who I have ever loved in my pathetic life" Edward said. I stared at him blankly

"Why did you say that you didn't love me in the forest then?" I asked him feeling numb inside

"I-I wanted you to have a normal happy life. Bella, if you stayed with me you would never be happy and normal. I wanted you have normal experience. I wanted you to get married, have kids and live till a ripe old age. I didn't want to destroy your soul. I didn't want to do that Bella" Edward said. His voice had so much pain in it, it made me flinch.

"a-and A-aver?" I asked him feeling very pained. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Bella, I don't love Aver. I like her. I like her a lot but, I have never loved her. After we left you, everyone in the whole house felt sad for me. I wanted to show them that I could live without you. I wanted to show them that I could live again and that's when Aver came into the picture. I knew that Aver liked me, so I decided I would date her. I didn't feel anything for her except for brotherly love but, she loved me. I couldn't break her heart so I pretended to love her too. I never liked her the way you think. I only love her as a sister and a friend. Whenever I was kissing her, it felt like I was kissing you. I pretended that she was you and sometimes I even believe that. I knew that Aver wanted me to ask her to marry me. I did that. I asked her to marry me. I felt dead from inside. I pretended to be happy, to show my family that I could live without you but, I can't. On the wedding day I was going to tell Aver I couldn't do this. I couldn't pretend to love her and that's when I see you"

"At first I thought I was dreaming but, then I remembered I couldn't dream. Seeing you there, looking the same was a huge shock. I was so shocked I couldn't even speak. It felt like I was alive again. Then I heard your story and it made me think about how much I had hurt you. The minute you ran out the door, I ran after you. I couldn't face you, I was too ashamed. I went to Alaska and just sulked. That's when I saw Niya. She walked right up to me and slapped me. She told me how much I had hurt you and how much you still loved me. Niya told me to go see you and here I am"

Edward finished. I was sobbing by the end of the story, they weren't sad sobs, and they were happy sobs

"Shhhh….Bella. Don't cry. I love you. I love you so much" Edward said as he rocked me back and forth

"I love you. Please don't cry. I love you so much that it hurts" Edward said as he brushed the hair away from my face.

"A-are you s-sure you w-want to be with me?" I asked him

"Bella, do I look like a moron to you?" Edward asked me. He was smiling now. I shook my head no

"Then why would you think I wouldn't want to be with you?" he asked me.

"W-what about Aver?" I asked him.

"What about her?" he asked me.

"I know s-she loves you. I can't just t-take you a-away from h-her. a-as much as I-I love you I c-can't do that-" Edward cut me off

"Please be quite" Edward said.

"w-why?" I asked him.

"So I can do this." He said

He leaned down and kissed me with such a fire, it was a surprise the forest didn't burn down

* * *

**this is NOT the end!!! so dont become sad because,there will be 2 or 3 more chapters left!!! so yay!!! if you guys havnt already **

**go check out my new story Silent Tears... i also wanted to tell you guys something- THE NEW ECLIPSE TRAILER IS RELEASED!!!!!**

**go check it out!! and the last thing- some people have been asking me to make a list of powers all the people in the story have so here it is-**

**Aver- can tell a person's persnality**

**Ryan- can move things with his mind**

**Niya- can change people's looks**

**Tom- can read the person's life by just one touch**

**Bella- mental shield**

**Edward- read's mind**

**Alice- sees future**

**Japer- senses and changes emotions**

**Kayla- none!**


	26. Chapter 26

"I can't" I whispered. Edward's cold breath touched my neck

"Yes you can" he said. His fingers were clutching mine. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"I can't go to your house" I told him softly

"Come on Bella. Alice is going crazy" he said. I could practically see him rolling his eyes

"Aver" was all I said. I felt Edward's hand brush my hair

"Come on" he said softly. When I didn't move, Edward picked me up.

"Hey! Put me down" I told him trying to get off.

"Humor me" was all he said.

Instead of getting into the car, he started to run. Fast. He was so fast, I couldn't see anything. Everything was a blur to me even though I was a vampire. I laughed; remembering the first time Edward had carried me and ran. It was so scary at that time but, now it just seemed silly.

"If I may, why are you laughing?" Edward asked me sounding amused.

It felt so good to be able to be near Edward again. It felt like I had never been in pain. It felt like I had never felt like killing myself. Edward was like a drug to me. I couldn't live without him, even though I had tried, I had failed. Whenever he was around he made me feel complete. I could hardly believe that I had been in so much pain for the past 51 years.

"I'm just thinking about the first time you ran with me on your back" I told him and laughed again.

"Oh, I see" Edward said. I heard the smile in his voice.

"If I may, why did you decide to run instead of traveling by the car?"  
I asked him curiously.

"I didn't want to leave you. I had to touch some part of you to make sure I wasn't really dreaming or dead" Edward said.

My insides melted. Edward was so perfect. He was everything a girl was looking for in a guy. Why did he fall in love with me? I was just a normal girl. I wasn't freakishly beautiful or outgoing or smart. Then why did he fall in love with me?

"Bella!" Edward said. His voice sounded angry. That's when I realized that I had spoken my thoughts

"Bella, you're perfect. You're everything a guy ever wants. You're a real beauty, not like Rosalie the queen of coldness. You're kind. You're one of the kindest girl I've ever met. You're care about everyone, even people who you don't even know. You're a selfless person; you would rather die than see anybody die. You're perfect" Edward said. I shook my head

"Where else I am a total Moran. I couldn't find the perfect girl and when I do I leave her grieving in pain. I leave her unprotected, and then I go off and date another girl, I-" before he could say anything else, I planted a kiss on his neck.

"What was that for?" he asked me.

"For loving you" I told him

"I love you" he replied. I smiled to myself

I buried my face into his back as he ran. I left alive at this moment. I didn't know how long he ran with me on his back, not that I cared. If I could stop time this would be the moment I would choose. I don't know how long he ran but, suddenly he stopped. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"We're here" Edward said. His soft velvety voice sounded happy

"I know" I replied to his back

"Everybody's waiting for you" Edward said. He pulled me away from his back and set me on the ground. I took a deep breath

"Let's do this!" Edward said. I laughed weakly and started to walk with Edward towards his house.

I couldn't believe I was going to meet the girl who was in love with my vampire boyfriend. My life messed up. I sighed and started to walk faster. Edward laced his fingers through mine and we both started to run. When we arrived at the porch, I looked at Edward. He nodded. I sighed again and rang the doorbell. In a flash the door opened and I was pulled into a big massive hug.

"BELLA, BELLA, BELLA!" the person squealed. It could be no other then Alice

"Hey there" I said to her as I laughed. Her tiny body was bouncing up and down, up and down.

"BELLA! BELLA! BELLA!" she squealed. Edward rolled his eyes at Alice

"Hyper annoying stupid pixie" Edward murmured

"BELLA! BELLA! BELLA!" Alice was still bouncing. I laughed again

"Alice, you're scaring Bella" Edward joked. Alice glared at him.

"Shut up, you idiot. I'm still mad at you for making me leave her" Alice said. She was still bouncing up and down as she said this. It was strange how Alice could be happy and mad at the same time.

"Will a shopping spree fix that?" Edward asked her. He was smiling

"We'll see" Alice said. I could tell it was hard for Alice to deny a shopping spree. Suddenly Esme appeared in the doorway. A happy smile on her face.

"Bella, darling!" Esme said as she hugged. Finally, I was in the arms of a mother. I hugged her back eagerly.

Esme pulled me inside the house and I saw that everyone was there except for Aver and Niya. Carlisle put his arms around me next. His warm topaz eyes looking happy.

"Welcome back" he said as he kissed my forehead

"Out of my way! Out of my way!" I heard Emmet said. I looked up to see Emmet standing in front of me with his arms open.

"Will little Bella give big Emmet a big hug?" he asked. His eyebrows dancing. I laughed as I hugged him. He pulled me off the ground in a bone crushing hug. It still hurt.

"Emmet!" Edward yelled

"Put Bella on the floor before" Edward said panicky. Emmet put me on the floor and rolled his eyes at Edward

"Jeesh, she's a vampire. I won't be able to kill her in a hug" Emmet said and punched him lightly on his arm.

"Shut up, you idiot" Edward said as he out his arms on my waist and pulled me towards him.

I melted into him embrace. I literally went limp into his arm, the last time he had hugged me was before my wrenched 18th birthday party. Everything disappeared; it was only me and Edward here. I know it's kind of over dramatic to say everything disappeared but, it true. I couldn't see anybody but, Edward. His topaz eyes, his straight nose, his messy hair and his lips. Oh, those lips. I yearned to touch them. I yearend to kiss him. We stared at each other lovingly.

"Uh hum" somebody faked cough. I quickly looked away from Edward. My eyes landed on Jasper. He was standing in front of me and won't meet my eyes.

"I'm sorry" was the first thing he said.

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you. I am so very sorry, I just lost control and I-I can't explain it to you how sorry I am. I know you probably won't forgive me but-" I cut him off by hugging him lightly.

"I forgive you. I forgave you 51 years ago" I told him

"You did?" he asked looking shocked.

"Of course I did silly" I told him

"It's pleasant to not want to kill you every second" he said. We both grinned at each other.

I looked around and saw Ryan hanging out all by him. He was standing at the end with his hands shoved into this pocket. I walked towards him. When he looked up, I smiled.

"Hey" I told him. I had never spoken to him in my life before.

"Hey" he told me. His eyes looked dead

"Where's Niya?" he asked me. His eyes brightened when he mentioned her name. I looked at him in confusion.

"She left a note and told me she was going to meet you!" I told him feeling panicked. Where was she?

"I'm here!" said a voice. Everyone's head turned towards the door to find Niya standing there with her hands in her hips. She walked towards Ryan and me. She first hugged me and then she ran over to Ryan and hugged him. Hard.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ryan asked Niya. He looked alive again but, he also looked angry. He was clutching Niya's arms. Niya looked away

"Look, I'm sorry I-" Ryan cut her off

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked her in a scary voice.

"Tracking down Edward" she mumbled. She still wouldn't look him in the eye

"I swear, if you do that again I'm going to kill myself. Did you know how worried and dead, I've been feeling? Did you know how much I love you? Do you know that?" he asked her. She finally met his eyes

"I won't do it again" she whispered. Ryan leaned down and kissed her right on that spot. I sighed in relief. When Ryan released her, she looked dazed. I smiled to myself. Niya then looked at me, she was still hugging Ryan.

"I thought you left me" I told her

"Puh-leze! Like I could ever live without you. I went to find that lunatic vampire who you love so much. I don't know how you can love him, I mean he's like an idiot-" Edward cut her off

"Niya" he said while he glared at her. She glared right back

"Idiot" she said while everybody laughed

"So um where's Aver" I asked. I felt guilty right now

"She's in her room" Alice replied. Her eyes were dancing.

"I'm going to go uh talk to her" I told them awkwardly and started to walk towards her room.

I was almost there when, suddenly someone grabbed my waist. I gasped.

"You don't have to do this" Edward whispered in my ear.

"I do" I told him. He turned me around to look at him. I got lost into his eyes…..his dark golden eyes….I shook my head; I had to go talk to Aver.

"I have to" I told him. I heard him sigh

"Alright" he said. I pecked his cheek and started to walk towards Aver's room. I knocked on her room gently.

"Come in" she replied in a muffled voice.

I entered her room and gasped. Her room used to be so clean but, now it looked like a hurricane had passed right through her room. There were papers and cloths everywhere. I could see a lot of burned pictures. When I looked at Aver, I gasped again. Her hair was a mess, her eyes looked dead and she was still wearing her wedding dress even though it was dirty and had holes in it.

"A-Aver" my voice trembled

"What?" she snapped. She looked angry

"I just came here to say that I-I'm sorry and I-" she cut me off

"Please leave" she replied flatly

"I'm sorry-" she cut me off again

"Look, I love you and all but, I need time to readjust" she said. Her voice was trembling

"So please leave" she said. I nodded

Well that went well, I thought as I closed her door. I had hurt Aver. I knew that. I didn't want her to be in pain, I wished she could be happy. I sighed as I walked. Suddenly, voice made me stop

"I need you help!" a voice said. I turned around to see Ryan standing there looking frustrated

"For what?" I asked him

"I don't know how to propose to Niya"

* * *

**yayyyy!!! finally finished writing this! you liked it or not? please please comment but-**

**remember: keep your comments clean and to the point! peace be with you. mahi!**


	27. Chapter 27

**heyyyy!!! sorry for not updating sooner! i was so busy with school and writing the next chapters for silent tears!**

**so thats why this chapter is extra long and.......there's going to be a BIG surprise in this chapter :)**

* * *

I stared at Ryan. He looked so embarrassed to be asking me how to propose to Niya. He wasn't even meeting my gaze. I was shock, I was very shock. Niya, my stupid, loving, erratic, funny, sarcastic sister had finally found love and was going to be married. My mind seemed to be racing. I was happy, oh I was so happy for her but, and some part of me would miss her. I would miss her so much. She would finally be happy; this was all I had wanted in my whole life. I had wanted her to find somebody to love and care for. Now we would both be happy!

"I-I know I shouldn't ask you this but, I really want to make Niya happy and I-I I just wanted to make it perfect so I figured you would know what to do because well, you know her the best and-" I cut Ryan off

"Ask her" I told him. He looked at me in shock

"But, how?" he asked me

"Get down on one knee and ask her" I told him simply

"I can't do that! I want it to be perfect-" I cut him off

"No, listen. Niya doesn't like fancy things, she's simple. She wouldn't like it if you did something cheesy and fancy. She would like it the best if you just told her you loved her and got down on one knee and asked her to marry you. She would love that, she likes things simple and un-complicated." I told him. Ryan nodded.

"I know…but, I want to make it more special, you know? Can't I do something that will be simple but, still romantic?" he asked me.

Hmmmmm….. I thought about that for a while. Simple….and uncomplicated… suddenly, an idea popped into my head.

"I got it! On the back of her beloved Ferrari write down 'will you marry me?' she would love that! When she's getting all emotional which I bet she will, and then just ask her!" I told him while jumping for joy

"You think that will work?" Ryan asked me. His eyes were twinkling with happiness

"Of course it will!" I said and then giggled. Ryan started to run the opposite side but, then stopped. He turned around and ran back towards me. I looked at him in confusion

"Thanks" he said while he was grinning

"You don't hate me?" I asked him softly

"Why would I hate you?" he asked looking confused

"Well, I kind of ruined your sister's wedding and then I stole her boyfriend away from her" I said quietly. He hesitated but, then said

"All this time, I knew that Edward wasn't right for Aver. All this time I had been telling her this but, she just ignored it. And after Edward ran after you she went into a freak mode. She yelled and screamed. I love Aver but, she has to understand her mistake" Ryan said

"Was it that bad?" I asked him. He nodded and then sighed

"I should start going" Ryan said. I nodded. Surprisingly, he gave me a small hug. He grinned and then disappeared

I sighed. I had to talk to Alice about Aver. I should ask her what happened after Edward and I left but, first I needed to see Edward just to make sure he was real. I followed his scent and arrived in the backyard. I saw him sitting in the sunlight. I smiled slightly and tried to sneak up on him. I knew it would be impossible but, he looked like he was thinking deeply so maybe I could do it. I was about to reach him when suddenly I was pinned to the ground with Edward on top of me

"Trying to sneak up on me?" Edward asked me. His eyes were twinkling and he had a smile playing on his lips. I smiled back at him

"How can you even think about that?" Edward said. He was still smiling. I laughed softly. Suddenly, I was sitting on Edward's lap just like the time in the beach.

"You're amazing" he whispered in my ear. He kissed my neck softly. My mind went blank

"You're perfect" he whispered. He kissed my cheek

"You're beautiful" he said as he kissed my jaw. I wanted to kiss him so badly right now. I needed to kiss him

"And you'll always be mine" he said as he kissed me.

Even though I was a vampire, something still happened when he kissed me. My mind seemed to go blank and I couldn't concentrate on anything but, his lips that were on my lips. One of my hand was tangling in his hair, while the other one was un-buttoning his shirt. I could feel the hard muscles of Edward's chest. He was so beautiful. My hand traveled to his stomach. I could feel his abs now. Edward was in the process of removing my shirt when suddenly a loud cough made us jump. I turned around to look at Alice, standing in front of us with a disapproving look on her face

"Alice!" Edward yelled as he furiously began to button his shirt. I smoothed my shirt feeling embarrassed

"I hope you know this is the backyard. You guys can't keep on ripping each other's shirt out, anybody could walk by so please do this kind of stuff in private" Alice said looking disgusted

"Alice!" Edward yelled again. She rolled her eyes

"Come on Bella" she said as she tugged at my hand

"I know you want to talk to me" she said. She looked at Edward

"In private" she said. I looked at Edward apologetically

"Do you really have to go?" he asked me. I nodded and bit my lip

"Don't go" he said as he pulled me back into his lap. I laughed and pecked him on his lips

"I'll miss you" he said

"I'll miss you too" I said.

"Oh please!" Alice said and then rolled her eyes. She pulled me away from Edward into her room.

I was shocked to find Rosalie sitting on her bed looking straight at the floor. I looked at Alice for an answer. She shook her head as if she didn't have an answer. Alice sat down on a bean bag near Rosalie. I sat down on a wooden chair.

"Before you say anything, Rosalie has something to tell you" Alice said and then glanced at Rosalie. Rosalie sighed and then started to talk.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a total bitch to you back when you were human. I guess I was just jealous of you. I missed you over the years, not as much as Edward or Alice or Esme….. I just thought of you sometimes and regretting being such a bitch to you. I don't know if I can consider you as my sister but, we can definitely try to be friends." Rosalie said and then smiled a little. I thought about it, it seemed pretty fair

"Sure. Hopefully, we won't want to rip each other's throat out all the time" I joked. Rosalie actually laughed, I smiled back.

"Okay, on to the next topic" Alice said

"Bella?" she asked. I sighed.

"How bad was it? After Edward left the wedding?" I asked them. Both of them hesitated but, then finally Alice spoke

"It was bad" she managed to say

"Aver started to scream and begged for Edward to come back. When he didn't, she started to swear and yell and scream. We tried to help her but, she just ran into her room closed the door and sobbed" Alice said. I could tell she was upset

"But didn't you guys try to talk to her?" I asked them softly. Both Alice and Rosalie exchanged glances.

"We tried but she didn't respond" Rosalie said

"We have to help her" I told them. I felt so bad for Aver right now

"How?" Alice asked

"We have to talk to her" I said simply.

"She has to open her door first!" Rosalie said

"She can either open it on her own will or we can either break the door" I said. Alice and Rosalie exchanged another glance

"Okay" Alice said finally

"But not right now" Alice said

"Why?" both Rosalie and I asked at the same time. We both looked at each other and smiled

"I think I hear somebody scream" Alice said mischievously and smirked. I looked at her in confusion.

Just then a piercing scream filled the whole house. It was coming from the garage, all of us ran to the garage in full speed. My mind seemed to be racing, what was going on? Did somebody get hurt? All my worries vanished when I stepped into the garage. There in the middle of the garage stood a shocked Niya with Ryan kneeling on the ground. Niya was pinching her arm like she thought she was dreaming and she kept on shaking her head. Ryan looked very nervous; if he could sweat he would probably be drowning in it right now. I felt so happy now, I wanted to dance. Suddenly, somebody's hand touched my waist; I didn't have to turn around to know that it was Edward. I melted into his arms; he had such a effect on me. I stared eagerly at Niya; she was still shaking her head

"For god's sake Niya! Say yes already, poor Ryan looks like shit right now!" Emmet yelled. He earned smacks not only from Rosalie but, everyone in the garage

"Will you marry me? Please?" Ryan asked again

"Y-you're not k-kidding, a-are y-you?" Niya asked. Her voice was shaking as she held her car for support. Ryan laughed a nervous chuckled

"No I'm not" Ryan said as he ran his fingers through his hair

"I'll promise to never make you sad or upset. I'll make every day of your life the best day ever. You'll always be happy with me I can promise you that. I'll love you so much and I'll always love you forever. My life has changed so much after I met you and I hope something changed in your life too. I love you Niya, and I'll make sure everything in your life would be perfect if you marry me I-" Niya cut him off

"Yes" she whispered

"Yes?" Ryan asked

"YES!" Niya yelled and threw herself at Ryan. Ryan seemed shocked that she had said yes but, he still kissed her head. I broke free from Edward so I could congratulate Niya. When she saw me she stopped talking to Rosalie and ran to me

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKK!!!!" she screamed, her eyes were dancing. She smiled hugely and proudly showed me her ring. It was beautiful. It had a humongous diamond in the front and at the sides it was surrounded by two small diamonds

"It's beautiful!" I said. Niya was smiling so big

"Thanks!" she said and gave me a big hug. She was soon surrounded by Alice and Rosalie as they talked about her weeding. She looked so happy and excited; it made my frozen heart melt. Alice pulled me into their little wedding group.

"You totally have to wear this golden hairclip I have! It had these little flowers on the sides-" Rosalie started to say but, Alice cut her off

"No no no no! Golden will NOT go with the white dress! It will totally ruin the whole effect! Alice said

"But, it could work with golden earrings!" Rosalie argued

"No! If she wears golden earrings then she'll have to wear a golden bracelet and we don't have a golden bracelet! And we don't have enough time to so shop for the perfect one I-" suddenly Alice stopped talking

Her eyes went blank and she had a faraway look in her eyes. I waited patiently for her to talk again. Suddenly, Alice blinked. She blinked 2 more times and then suddenly smiled a big smile

"Looks like we have one more surprise on our way" she said and then looked at Edward. I gave her a confused look and looked at Edward.

He was smiling slightly. His golden eyes were excited and nervous at the same time. He slowly started to walk towards me. When he reached me he took my hand in his. I looked at him in confusion, what was he doing? He started to kneel and that's when it hit me: he was going to propose. Oh. Oh god. Oh my god. Oh my freaking god. OH MY GOD! My mind started to explode ad I looked at Edward wide eyed. OH GOD. OH GOD. OH GOD! He looked up at me, searching my face

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan. You have changed my life upside down. I don't know how I can ever live without you so…." He said as he opened a small box. I couldn't even look at the ring; my eyes were glued to Edward.

"I have only one thing to ask you. Marry me" he said

**LOL ANOTHER CLIFFY! tdont worry the next chapter will be posted soon IF you comment!!!! so please comment but-**

**remember: keep your comments clean and to the point. peace be with you. mahi :)**


	28. Chapter 28

My eyes widened and I froze. I couldn't move, I couldn't blink I couldn't do anything. My heart was in my throat. Edward looked uncomfortable kneeling down.

"Bella?" he asked me. He sounded nervous

"Will you marry me?" he asked again. I wanted to say something but, I couldn't do anything.

"I love you Bella. I promise to never leave you, I promise to love you forever and never make you sad. I'll make each one of your days the best one ever" Edward said.

He smiled at me, his topaz eyes glistening with water. I wanted to say something but, I couldn't even freaking speak! When I still didn't say anything Edward sighed

"It's okay you don't have to say yes" Edward said very softly so only I could hear. I gasped. Finally I could do something

I knelt down slowly and sat on his lap. Edward's head snapped up. I looked at the ring in his hand. It was beautiful. It had a huge diamond in the middle and it was surrounded by small diamonds. My heart swelled up and I couldn't help but, let out a small sob. It was a happy sob not a sad sob. I offered Edward my ring finger shakily. Edward smiled and slowly put the ring on my finger. He gently kissed me. The kiss wasn't gentle anymore. My hair knotted in his hair, Edward pulled me closer to him. Edward's tongue was in my mouth. I loved him so much it hurt. I love him so much I couldn't even describe how much I loved him

"Uh huh" somebody faked a loud cough. I could feel Edward smile. We both pulled apart but held hands.

I was soon surrounded by girls including Esme. Edward was surrounded by all the guys but, we both still held hands.

"Thisisawesomeicantbelieveyouaregettingmarried!" the hyper pixie yelled. I looked at her in confusion

"English please" Rosalie said. Alice rolled her eyes

"I said this is awesome and I can't believe you're getting married!" Alice said. All the girls were taking 100 miles an hour. I tried to concentrate but, my thoughts were on Edward. His perfect lips, his perfect face. I wished I could kiss him now

"What do you think Bella?" Alice asked m

"Huh?" I asked

"I said do you want to get married together. You and Niya?" Alice asked me. I smiled

"That would be cool" I replied. She squealed and then started taking to Niya, Rosalie and Esme.

I peaked a look at Edward, he was staring at me. We both smiled at each other lovingly. His eyes were warm and soft, I yearned to touch him. Just then Emmet said something to Edward which caused him to roll his eyes and shake his head. He looked at me one more time and smile. Emmet poked him and Edward gave him an annoyed look

"Emmet no" he said. Emmet glared at him

"Yes" he said

"No" Edward said

"Yes" he said again

"No" Edward said again. Before Emmet could say yes again Alice broke in

"Would you guys mid telling us what this is about?" Alice asked. Edward sighed

"I think Niya and Ryan and Edward and Bella should get married tomorrow" Emmet said. I looked at shock at Edward. He just shook his head

"I mean it doesn't have to that big of a deal. The ceremony should be personal you know? And it will be quicker" Emmet said.

Everybody was silent for a moment. I thought about it. I would like to get married to Edward tomorrow, I really would but, will everything be ready? Suddenly, everybody in the whole room started to speak at once. I could listen because of the loud voice. Suddenly, Alice gasped. Everybody stopped talking and stared at Alice. She blinked one time and then smiled

"Let's get to it! The ceremony's not going to start by itself!" she yelled and smiled hugely. I stared at her; she looked at me and rolled her eyes

"Come on! I have to take the dress out that I had made for you" she said as she tugged at my hand

"You already have a dress?" I asked her stupidly. She rolled her eyes again

"Of course! I have dresses for both Niya and you!" she said and tugged at my arm again

"You have to go try it on!" she said

"We should have a bachelor party!" Emmet yelled. Alice looked at him

"We'll decide that later but, now I need to get the brides to wear their wedding dresses. ok?"She asked but, didn't wait for a response. She dragged Niya and I to her room. I could hear Rosalie follow us.

She made us stand while she put the dress on my body. I hardly could believe this, everything was happening so fast. I felt like I was dreaming and would wake up any second to find everything gone. Everything happened so fast I could hardly even breathe. This was scary but, in a good way

"Bella you can open your eyes now" Alice said. I didn't even know that my eyes were closed. I slowly opened my eyes and gasped at what I saw

I was wearing a deep white dress. It was beautiful. It hugged my body in just the right place; it had a sweetheart neckline which wasn't too deep. I was afraid the dress would be too flashy but, the dress wasn't flashy. It wasn't plain either. It was strapless and reached the floor. There was a little flower on the side and it made little plates on my waist

"It's beautiful" I breathed

"Good. I didn't know if you would like it or not" she said and smiled hugely.

"Okay so time for Niya's dress!" Alice squealed. Right on queue Niya appeared in front of me with Rosalie behind her. I gasped again

She looked wonderful, she looked so pretty. She was wearing a deep white dress that reached her knees. The dress was perfect for her; it had straps as sleeves and had a deep neckline. The dress had a lace running down her waist. The dress went nicely with her beautiful brown skin

"Beautiful" I whispered. She smiled hugely

"I could say the same about you" she said and hugged me

"Ok great. We need to move. I know that uh Bella wants to um talk to Aver" she said uncomfortably

"Correction: we're all going to talk to her" I said

"Even me?" Niya asked. I nodded. She sighed

"Come on guys, we need to do this" I said. They all sighed and nodded

"What are the boys doing right now?" I asked Alice out of curiosity while I put my cloths back on

"Planning the bachelor party" Alice said.

"We need to plan out bachelor party" Rosalie said. I looked at her in surprise

"We're going to have a bachelor party?" I asked them

"No duh!" Alice said and then added

"I think I have a good idea about what we should so" she added mischievously. I shuddered

When we put our cloths back on, I nodded at the other girls. They sighed and nodded. We made our way shakily to Aver's room. I softly knocked at her door

"Who is it?" came a pained reply.

"It's us" I said. She didn't reply

"Please Aver. You have to open the door" I said. She still didn't reply

"Please Aver. We really need to talk" I said. The lock clicked open and Aver stepped out

She looked horrible. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were dead. Her eyes were a coal black color. At least, she had changed out of her wedding dress

"Bella" she said and tried to smile

"Can we come in?" I asked her. She nodded

We walked into her room and looked around. I sat down on a chair, Alice and Rosalie sat on the ground and Niya sat on a cushion. Aver sat down on the bed.

"Why are you guys here?" she asked us not in a mean voice but, in a pained voice

"Aver we care about you. We really do. We love you in fact and it pained us to look at you like this" I said to her. Her head snapped up

"What do you want me to do? Pretend to be happy when I'm in so much pain?" she asked me

"No. we want you to let us help you. You need to talk to us" I said. She shook her head

"I can't do that" she said

"Why not?" Alice asked her softly

"It hurts" she whispered. My heart ached for her

"Aver I love you and I don't want things to be different between us" I said softly.

"I love you too Bella but, I need time to adjust" she said and then looked at us

"I love all of you guys but, I need time to think. Please let me be. It hurts too much to see Edwa- getting married to you. I can't do this anymore. I need some time alone so if you would please leave" she said. We all exchanged glances

"Okay" Alice said at last. All of us left but, now before hearing the soft sobs coming from Aver's room

I felt bad for Aver. I really did, I loved her and it pained me to look at her like that. She looked like she's in so much pain. She looked dead. I wish I could make it all better but, I couldn't. I sighed

"The boys already left for their bachelor party so we should start our bachelor party!" Alice squealed. I forced a smiled

"What are we doing?" Rosalie asked

"Having a sleepover!" she yelled

For the rest of the night we talked, watched movies, and gossiped but, all the time I was thinking about Aver and about what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

**crappy chapter :p**

**leave a comment :)**


	29. Chapter 29

I stared at myself in the mirror; I took a deep shaky breath. I was wearing an elegant white dress. My hair was pulled back in a tight bun with some loose strands. I touched my face with my hands. My pale skin looked paler than ever. I couldn't breath

"Breath Bella" Alice said from behind

I took another shaky breath. Today, I would be married. Today, I would be married to a man I loved but, I was so nervous. I was so so nervous. I tried to smile in the mirror but, it looked fake and forced. I brushed some hair out of my face. I heard Alice sigh

"Okay Bella let's cut to it. What's going on?" she asked me

"Huh?" I asked her stupidly. She sighed again

"I can tell you're nervous. Why?" she asked me. I sighed

"I-I don't know. I-I just think he'll well regret marring someone like me" I told her

"Why?" Alice's voice sounded angry

"L-Look at me! And look at him. He's well perfect in every way-" Alice cut me off

"Oh Bella. He loves you. That's all that matters. He loves you so much; I can see it in his eyes. Hell, anybody can see it in his eyes. And if you can't see it then you're an idiot. And by the way, you're pretty. You're very pretty" Alice said. I smiled. I did feel a lot better

"Thanks" I told her breathed in relief

"So do you like the dress?" Alice asked me exited

"Yes, I told you that an 11 times already. It's pretty, very pretty. Thank you so much for making it for me Alice" I said and smiled at her. She squealed and hugged me

"Great! Now go play with Niya. I have to get dressed!" Alice said and hurried towards the bathroom. I smiled

I watched myself twirl in my wedding dress, it really was very pretty. It was a strapless gown that reached the floor with a small flower on the left side that created little plates on my waist. A cold hand touched my bare arm; I turned around to find Niya grinning at me.

She looked very pretty, prettier than me. She was wearing a kind of like a beach wedding dress. It reached her knees and had spaghetti straps. It had a deep neckline with a lace border. The dress was exactly her style; it was go with the flow kind of dress. Her long silky black hair was curled and it reached her back. Her gray eyes were framed with black eyeliner. Her lips were a light pink color. She looked breathtaking

"Wow" I said. She smiled hugely

"Pretty isn't it? But, look at you! You look like a goddess!" she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks" I said and looked around the room

"Where is Rosalie?" I asked her

"Getting ready!" Niya said. Rosalie and Niya had become very close these last few days.

So basically Alice was my bridesmaid and Rosalie was Niya's bridesmaid. Alice will walk the isle first followed by Rosalie and then Niya and I would walk the isle together. That made me feel a lot better. Niya took a deep breath and sat down on the bed

"I can hardly believe this" she said and brushed her hair away from her face

"I know" I said and sat down beside her

"Are you nervous?" she asked me

"Of course I am" I said. She took and hand and squeezed it

Just then Alice and Rosalie burst through the doors.

"TAA-DAA!" Alice yelled and twirled. Rosalie rolled her eyes at Alice but did the same

Both of them were wearing similar dresses. Alice was wearing a strapless dark purple dress that reached her knees. Her dress had flowers at the end. The dress also had a lace belt near her chest. Alice's hair was not in its usual spiky do instead, it was straightened out and she wore a purple tulip in her hair.

Rosalie was wearing a light purple dress. It reached her knees like Alice but, instead of flowers at the end it had leaves. It wasn't strapless, it had spaghetti straps. Rosalie's wavy hair was straightened. Half of her hair was pulled back and half was loose. She was also wearing a purple tulip in her hair.

"You look amazing" I breathed. Niya nodded in agreement

"I love the flower and the leaf border. It looks great!" Niya said. Alice and Rosalie smiled

"Thanks" they both said.

"Before we go I have something for Bella" Alice said. I looked at her in confusion

She ran to her closet in vampire speed. When she returned, she had had a small box in her hand. She gave it to me. I opened the small box carefully and gasped at what I saw. There sat a small bracelet, it only hand one charm in it. A heart. A diamond heart. I took the small bracelet from the box.

"I-I can't take this A-Alice-" she cut me off

"Save it" Alice said.

"but-" she cut me off again

"Wear it Bella" before I could argue she took the bracelet and put it on my wrist. I was awed by its beauty

"Alice-" I started to say but she shushed me.

"The wedding starts in 5 minutes! We need to stand near the staircase" Alice said and smiled at me and Niya. I returned the smile

I'll give the bracelet back to her after the wedding, I though. Alice and Rosalie led us towards the staircase. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes shut. It could have been minutes; it could have been second, it could have been hour. Somebody tugged on my arm

"It's show time Bella" Alice whispered. Just then the wedding march started to play. I panicked.

"Calm down" those were Alice's last words as she walked down the staircase.

Rosalie smiled at me kindly. She squeezed my arm before she started to walk down the isle

"Come on Bells. We can do it" Niya said and smiled at me. I gulped and nodded

"It's our time" she said. I nodded again.

We made our way down the staircase. I kept my head down.

"Keep your head up!" Niya hissed

I did what she said. I stared straight ahead. Edward. Edward stood there. He looked right at me, his golden eyes melting. He smiled a small smile. His eyes were watery. Suddenly, I felt better. A lot better. After seeing his face my fears kind of vanished. I loved Edward. Edward loved me. A smile crept to my face. I looked around the room and smiled as hugely as I could. There were two priests, one for Niya and Ryan and the other one for Edward and me. The priests stood on two different stages that were next to each other. Niya and I parted ways; she went to the right side where Ryan stood. I went to the left side where Edward stood.

I stood next to Edward. His eyes were bursting with happiness. He took my hands in his and I felt electricity run through my whole body. I smiled at him. We both said our vows, the entire time I was thinking about Edward and me together. I loved him so much. I loved him so much it hurt

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked me.

"I do" I whispered. I was so chocked up with emotion it sounded like somebody was strangling me

"Do you Edward Anthony Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked Edward

"I do" Edward said proudly

"I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" the priest said. Everybody started to clap. I figured Niya and Ryan were married just like us

Edward smiled at me hugely and leaned forward. He Then kissed me passionately, his arm tightened around my waist. I put my hands on his neck and kissed him. His tongue was in my mouth and soon we were French kissing. Edward pulled away soon, very soon. I pouted. He kissed the top of my head. He took my hand and led me toward our guests

"BELLA!" screamed the hyper pixie as she attacked me into a big hug

"Good to see you too, Alice" I said as I laughed. She grinned and went to hug Edward

"Now you're officially part of my family" Esme said and hugged me

"Wow, little Bella ain't so little anymore" Emmet said. Rosalie smacked him but, I could see the love in her eyes. Everybody hugged me and congratulated us

I kept on smiling and nodding. Edward and I still held hands and kept glancing at each other.

"Bella!" said a familiar voice. I turned around to find Kayla and Tom smiling at me. My mouth dropped open

"Oh my god" I said as Kayla hugged me. I saw Tom smile at me

"This is so cool! You getting married and all! I would never-" Tom cut Kayla off

"Let her breath. Good to see you Bella" he said and hugged me. Edward tensed and glared at Tom

Tom rolled his eyes at Edward

"Don't worry Eddie, I'm not going to try to steal her away from you" he said and then smiled lazily at me. Edward glared harder. If Tom didn't stop, he would rip his throat out. I put my hands on Edward's chest

"It was good seeing you guys" I said and smiled

"We have to go meet the other guests" I smiled again and left them. I burst out laughing

"What?" Edward asked me

"You should have seen your face when Tom hugged me" I said. Edward shook his head with a faint smile

"I don't like him. His thoughts are repulsive" he said, I rolled my eyes

"Bella!" said another voice. We turned around to find Niya and Ryan smiling at us. Niya hugged me while Ryan hugged Edward

"Congratulations!" Niya sang

"You too" I laughed.

"Congrats Bella" Ryan said. I grinned

"Thanks" I said as he hugged me. Niya turned to Edward

"Uh Congratulation" Niya cringed. I had told her to be nice to Edward

"Thanks" Edward said.

Niya awkwardly offered him her hand to shake. Edward looked at his hand and shook it. Ryan and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"Don't think me being nice to you is going to affect our relationship" Niya said and glare at Edward. He smiled

"Never have and never will" he said and put his hands on my waist

"Good" she said. Niya and Ryan smiled at us one more time and headed for the dance floor. I wanted to go dance with Edward. I wanted to have some time alone with him but, somebody kept interruption us. Before I could ask him to dance somebody else interrupted me

"Bella?" asked a small faint voice. I whipped my head around to find Aver awkwardly staring at us. Edward tensed up.

"Can I uh talk to you for a second? In private?" she asked me.

"Sure" I said. I looked at Edward. He looked pained. I smile at him and kissed his cheek

"I'll be right there" I said. He nodded and left me alone with Aver. I walked towards her and stood next to her.

"Uh hey" I said unsurely. She smiled

"You don't have to be nice to me. I was a total bitch to you" she said and looked away ashamed

"No, you weren't a bitch to me" I said. She smiled sadly

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better. I-I just…."

"Yeah?" I asked

"I wanted to say sorry. I was mean to you. I was just upset and I didn't know what to do. I really am sorry; I can't explain to you how sorry I am. I loved Edward, I still do and I know that probably upsets you. But, I can't change how I feel but, I'll back of. I know he loves you, I don't want to stay with him and make him un- happy" she finished. I smiled

"It's okay Aver" I said. She smiled

"I'll move on I know I will but, I needed time to well think" she said. I smiled.

I saw Aver look behind me and smile at someone. I turned around to see Tom smiling at her. He was gesturing her to come see him. I smiled at Aver. She bit her lip.

"Seems like Tom wants to see you" I said. She smiled

"Go and talk to him" I said. She smiled again

"Bye" I said

"Thanks" she said and hurried towards Tom. I smiled again.

I turned around to find Edward standing right in front of me.

"Oh!" I gasped. My hand flew to my chest

"Sorry" he said sheepishly.

"It's ok" I said. He took my hand and led me out of the room

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him

"Shhh… you'll see" he said.

He stopped right in front of a small gazebo. It was decorated with small lights. My eyes widened in surprise. Edward smiled at me and took my hand. He led me in the gazebo. We could still hear the music that was playing in the room. He put his hand on my waist and I put my hands on his shoulder. He looked shocked when he glanced at my wrist but, then he smiled

"You're wearing it" he said and pointed to the bracelet Alice had given to me

"Yeah it's Alice's" I said and looked at him in confusion. He shook his head with a small smile on his beautiful lips

"No. I got it made for you back when you were human. I wanted to give it to you on your 18th birthday-" he flinched as he said that

"But well I couldn't because uh we left… I threw the bracelet away because well you weren't there to wear it. I didn't know Alice had kept it all the while" he said and then smiled. I smiled back

"I love you" I rested my head on his chest

"That's why we're married" he pointed out. I laughed

Edward kissed my hair and out his hand on my chin. He forced me to look at him. His golden eyes looked happy

"I love you Isabella. You're the only reason that I'm alive" he said and kissed me

I smiled as he kissed me. He loved me, I love him. We were both married. This was my happily ever after

* * *

**this is probebly the end! i might write more about this story in the future......**

**but, for now this is the end :( i want to thank all the readers for reading this story and supporting it**

**you guys rock! you're the only reason i'm writing this story! :) i luv u guys!**

**if you want to read other stories by me then be sure to check out silent tears! k?**

**please please leave a comment but-**

**remember: keep you comments clean and to the point. peace be with you. mahi :)**


End file.
